What if
by KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP
Summary: The adventure draws to a close as the two young lovers go there seperate ways. Youll laugh, youll cry... youll wish them the best of luck. -COMPLETE-
1. Into the Game

The summary sucks, but this story is alot better than that summary lets on. It may sound like one of those "I got sucked into my game!" type stories... but it is.... only with a tiwst..... Is with a character i made named Sake.... please R&R!!!! BTW, those who hav already read it, LOVE THE HELL OUTTA IT!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Jak 2, so you no sue!!

"Hello? Oh, hi Brianna!........ Ya, I'll be over in a few minutes...... k, see ya in a few!" Sake hung up the phone and went to turn off the PS2. SHe looked over at the nearby window. It was raining like mad.

"Am I ever going to get a chance to beat this game?!" Sake said to herself. She looked at the rain again "This is my sixth time trying..... I'll beat it before I go over to Brianna's....." She ran to her room to pack her bag for the night with the basics: Her MP3 player, a pack of double A's, Her favorite CD's(Enya: a Day Without Rain; Daft punk: Discovery; Linkin Park: Hybrid Theory, a CD with 3 hours of straight Techno, and 3 CD's with every MP3 on her computer) a change of clothes, her fave games and her toiletries. She crammed everything into her incredibly small bag and looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:45. Amazingly, all of her stuff fit. She then threw on her watch and left her room. She looked back out of the window again. A large streak of purple lightning streaked across the sky. She shivered.

She took her bag with her to the Family Room and looked at the PS2. It was making this odd noise that she had never heard before. She walked up to it and was about to turn it off when it zapped her. Just before it zapped her though, the power browned out. Then without any warning, it went out.

"Damn power......" she said to herself.

"Sake? Sake honey..... Im going to call the power company on my cell, hold-" Before she could finish her sentence, the power flickered back on. "Oh never mind...." she continued.

Sake looked back at the TV. Usually when they lost power, the PS2 was thrown into standby mode. But it was 'alive and well.' Jak still stood in front of the Air Train to the Metal Head Nest.

"What the-" she said to herself again. She wakled up to the PS2 and knelt down to its level. She pressed the eject button and pulled out her disk. She also pulled out her memory card and threw them into her bag. She then pressed the power, turning the machine. WHen she pulled her hand away, the PS2 zapped her.

"DAMN THNG!!!!" she yelled. "Mom, we need to get this thing repaired!!!!" she shouted. "Mom? MOM!!!" she continued becoming very angry. "Damn it.... where coud she be NOW?!" Sake picked up her bag and prepared to walk out of the room when a loud buzzing noise caught her attention.

Another bolt of purple lightning streaked across the sky, making Sake jump after the loud clap of thunder.

The power flickered off again making Sake roll her eyes. She turned aroung to see her TV screen glowing. "What-the-hell....?" she said slowly as she backed up. The TV screen's center opened up into an odd purple portal of some kind. The pull from it became increasingly strong, dragging Sake towards it.

"Man, this is like the Outer Limits (c) here!!!" she shouted again. Those were her last words before she was sucked into the purple abyss.

A bright white light at the end of the long purple tunnel made her squint as she flew. She felt conciousness slipping from her grasp as she neared the end of her everlasting flight through a dream, oh so it seemed.

"Owww..... my head.... What hap-"She froze and looked at her surroundings. She was in a dirty, grimy city with floating cars everywhere. She looked to her left and grabbed her bag, which was sucked in with her, as she stood up. She then brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ears, which she soon found out were the same as the people from Jak 2.

"I-I'm in Haven City!!! But how in the hell did I get here.....? She looked around her then up at the clouds. A strange purple ball of energy shot out of the clouds and landed near her. When the purple dust disperced, she saw a young boy and an orange weasel-like thing. Then a familiar voice rang through her long ears.

"I swear, that's the last time I ever, EVER touch any stupid precursor crap!!" It was Daxter's voice. She knew what was about to happen and ran to them.

"Hey are you two alright?" She said.

"Move in." A deep voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a large group of armored men walking towards them.

Daxter screamed in fear and fled.

"Forget the rat; the Baron wants them......" One of them said with disgust. Two of the armored walked up Sake and the boy and knocked them out with a quick blow over the head with the butts of their guns.

Before Sake fell unconscious she heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry Jak, I'll save you before you know it!!"

The two were carried off towards a large building.

Sake awoke to find herself in a small, dark room. Above her, a light flickered. She got up off of a bench, put her bag down, brushed off her cargos, and walked up to the door to the room. Sake fell to the floor as she tripped over something. She looked down and noticed it was Jak. She was in the Baron's Prison!

"Hay J-"She stopped and looked down. "Hey, Wake up......" With no response she picked up his limp body and dragged it to the bench. She went back to the door and looked out.

The walls of the room were lined with numerous cells. 'Far too many to count.' She thought to her self as she turned her attention to the center of the room. There was a chair with restraints on it. She was distracted by a noise at the back of her cell. She saw Jak shifting a bit. Jak was awake.

"Hey, you okay....?" She said with concern in her eyes.

"Ugh......" He just sat there and moaned in pain. He opened his eyes to Sake above him smiling at him. "I- I'm fine......" His voice was raspy.

'He can talk?! I thought he was mute until Daxter came and got him.....' She looked confused. 'Oh well I'm not in control of him.....' She turned and looked at Jak, who was trying to figure out what was what. He sat up and leaned against the wall behind him as Sake sat down, grabbed her bag, and pulled out her MP3 player.

"W-What's that?" Jak questioned.

Not knowing how to answer his question, she just simply showed him. She slid the headphones onto his ears and turned it on.

Jak jumped at the noise and the headphones fell off.

"What IS that?!" He snapped, looking very surprised.

"It's called music..... haven't you ever heard any music before?"

"Well we used to hold partys back in Sandover where everyone would sing and dance, does that count?"

"Well yeah, I guess it does......" She took her techno CD out and slipped in Enya, then slipped the headphones onto Jak's ears.

"This is a lot different than the other music......"

"That's because there are different kinds of music..... Some music is quiet, and some is very loud and fast-paced....." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh ok......" He said in a low voice.

"Hello, freaks!" A voice came from behind Sake. "Open up the cell and get the girl....." He sneered.

"Yes sir!" The armored men opened the cell as Jak was handing the MP3 player back to Sake. Sake quickly threw it into her bag as the guards grabbed her.

"Hey, Let go of me you dip wads!!!!" She screamed as she landed a kick on the guard's crotch. The guard let her go and fell to the ground holding his (well ya know.)

"GET THE GIRL YOU MORONS!!" The red-haired elf hissed. With that, three guards ran into the cell, grabbed Sake, and dragged her out as they locked the cell door. The whole time, Sake was kicking around violently.

"Get-your-$&-hands-OFF-ME!!!!!" She screamed as the guards grasp tightened around her arms. "OWWWW!!! Let go!! Damn it, I said let me go!!!!!"

"Quit your fussin'!! Or it's double time for you......" The red-head growled in anger as one of Sake's feet hit his side. "Get her on that chair and double the originally planned power.....! We're going to break her if it's the last thing we do.....!"

"What ARE you talking about?!"

"Wait and you'll see....."

'He isn't going to do to what I think he is, is he?' She thought.

The guards lifted her onto the chair and strapped her arms and legs down. She tried to wiggle loose but the restraints just tightened their grip.

'$&, what am I going to do?! He's going to inject me with Dark Eco, or at least that's what I think he's gonna do......' Her thoughts were ceased as the machine lowered down on top of her. The machine started to ark purple lightning. It then shot a steady stream of Dark Eco into her body.

As the eco passed through her body, she let out a shrill scream, pain clearly echoing from her high voice. She closed her eyes as tight as possible trying to block out the pain and nightmare.

She soon fell unconscious from the pain as the machine above her was still injecting a steady stream of Dark Eco into her limp body.

After ten minutes of sheer hell, the red-haired elf flipped a switch and the machine stopped and distanced itself from her.

"Captain Erol, her bio readings haven't changed...."

"Damn....... I'm pretty sure they will in time....... Now get her off of there and take her back to her cell..... we'll take care of the blonde-haired kid later......" With that Erol walked away. The guards un-strapped from the chair and carried her limp form to her 'home.'

A/N (( So what'chya tink so far? please comment!))


	2. Suffering

Disclaimer: Once again... i dont own own Jak or anything else jak related. It all belongs to the great Naughty Dog! w00t! well, if i did own Jak... id be in my room... well... yeah..... all i own is Sake..... and she says i dont own her.......i DO I MADE HER evil laughter

Chapter 2

She woke up to find a familiar face above her. It was Jak. She looked at her watch and screamed.

"12:30?! How long have I been out?!" She shrieked as she stood up, once again brushing off her clothes. As soon as she stood up fell onto Jak, who was standing in front of her.

"Owwwww.... My head. I shouldn't stand up so fast....."

"What happened to you?" Jak spoke in a low voice, testing to make sure his voice still worked.

"All I can remember....." She paused, rubbing her to make her migraine go away. "Was being dragged to this chair and being tortured with Dark Eco......"

"Dark Eco?!" He barked. "That stuff is dangerous....... It turned my friend Daxter into an-"

"Ottsel?"

"Yeah.... How did you know?"

"I uhhh...... had one as a pet......"

"Oh ok...... I ah, never got your name....."

"My name is Sake.... Yours?"

"Jak..... My name is Jak."

Trying not to blow the fact that she already knew who he was and what would happen to him, she just smiled. "Man, I feel tired......"

Jak looked Sake as she began to remove her boots and lay down on the bench. Jak curled up into a ball on he floor and went to sleep.

Sake awoke to the sound of someone screaming. She bolted up to see it was Jak, and those man in the red armor were taking him away to "the chair."

"Hey let go of me!!" He barked as they dragged him out of the cell by his hair.

Sake stood up, threw on her boots, and kicked the guard. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks....." Jak said in a low voice as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jak your going to have to help me fight our way out of here....."

"Okay..... but do you know the way out?"

"Yeah...."

"How?!" He looked over at Sake with a puzzled face.

"Jak, I need to get my stuff....!" With that she turned to the cell and grabbed her bag, but before she could exit the cell the door closed on her. The door reopened as Jak came flying in.

He hit the wall with a hard "thud", breaking his arm.

"$!#! I think my arm's broken!"

"Here lemme look at it...." She touched an area of bruised skin as Jak let out a painful scream.

"Shut up! I have to set the bone...! I know what I'm doing, my mother taught me how to. She was a doctor."

Jak closed his eyes to shut the pain out as she set the bone and wrapped it in cloth from a T-shirt she tore up. Jak screamed as she carefully tightened the cloth around his upper arm to create somewhat of a hold.

"There that should do it." She let go of Jak's arm and started to dig in her bag. "You are such a wimp, Jak...."

Jak looked hurt when she said that and turned around so he wasn't facing her.

"Jak, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it...... Jak?"

"It's okay, I just don't feel good....... Hey, Sake, do- Sake?" He looked over at Sake. She had collapsed to the floor. Jak turned his body around to face Sake.

"Sake?! What's wrong!?

"I-I think it's the Dark Eco...... my entire body feels like it's on fire......." She hissed through clenched teeth. A small bolt of eco snaked its way around her body.

"I don't know what to do......" Jak picked her up and held her until the pain went away. Eventually he fell asleep only to be awaked by Sake's movment.

"How-do you feel?"

"Better...... thank you Jak."

"No problem...."

Sake sat up ans smiled at him. Her stomach growled. She sat back down for fear of collasping from hunger. There was a loud bang on the door that made both of them jump. Jak got up and looked out of the bars on the door. It was one of the armored guards with two plates of food. He opened the cell door and set the plates on the floor. He locked the door back and walked away.

"Sake...." Jak nudged Sake on the shoulder. "Hey Sake, They brought us some food...."

"Food? wow......" she said as she took one of the plates.

"Hey um, Sake?" Jak looked over at her after clearing his throat.

"Yeah Jak?"

"I-I want to say Thank you...." he said quietly.

"No problem....." she replied. She liked him and tried her damndest to hide it.

"Hello, you two........." Sake's head turned to the door to see a large figure standing in front of the little window.

"What the hell do YOU want?!"

His eyes narrowed "Not you..." he growled. "Get the boy out of there! Hold that wench back. We don't want her to escape, she could prove to be very valuable......" he laughed as he backed up to allow three guards to enter the cell.

One pinned Sake to a wall by her shoulders while one of the others held her legs down. Sake fought and struggled to break the guard's grip, and eventually did. She ran out of the cell, and towards the large man who had a sword by his side. He turned just as Sake kicked him in the left eye. When she kicked him, he flew back and hit a wall. His eye was completly bashed in as blood gushed from the wound.

"Get her!!!" he screamed as he put a hand over his bleeding eye. Two rather large guards wearing yellow armour grabbed Sake by the arms and dragged her into her cell. They tranqualized her and threw her in. They dragged Jak off to the chair again. The entire time, he kicked and screamed.


	3. In Hell

Boring legal crap: Well i dont own Jak.... like i said before, if i did, i wouldnt be writing this..... wed be alone..... LOL! well plz enjoy! R&R PWEASE!!!

Chapter 3

"Hook him up, we need to start testing right away."

"Get your hands off me!" Jak shouted as he was strapped to the chair.

"Baron Praxis, I have an idea that you may like...... I suggest we separate those two. We might be able to break them, so the girl wont put up such a fight....."

"Sounds good.... Do we have any free cells?"

"Just one...."

"Good put the boy in there." He sneered as he looked at Jak.

Jak looked at the Baron with hatred in his eyes.

"Turn it on......" the Baron said in a low voice, trying to sound very menacing.

A guard at the control panel flipped a switch and a steady burst of Dark Eco shot through Jak's body. He tried not to scream, but it was useless. The pain was too much for him to handle. He let out a painful yell as the Guard increased the power of the machine.

A steady stream of Dark Eco was now entering his body, ripping it's way through his frail form. All of his firm muscles tensed as he froze in pain.

Jak fell limp after ten minutes of steady injection. He looked around trying to regain his vision and make his migraine go away. He looked over at Praxis, who was grinning with delight.

"Ah, yes our experiments are coming along well..... put him into his new cell, we've got work to do....." He added as he turned around to walk away. Erol looked over at Jak and motioned the Guards to remove him from the chair.

Back in her cell, Sake was beginning to wake. She tried to move her body but it was still frozen from the tranquilizer. She was, however, able to move her head, so she looked up to see two guards carrying Jak's limp body past her cell.

As if she was never hit with the tranquillizer, she leapt to her feet and to the door.

'Where are they taking Jak?' she thought with a sigh. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and began to fiddle with a loose string from her black, overdressed cargos.

For two years after their separation, Jak and Sake were taken out of their cells, tortured, and fed meager amounts of food.

Sake's hair had gone from an innocent blonde to a startling black with a few blond highlights. She no longer needed to paint her fingernails black, for they had turned black on their own.(kinda like Dark Jak's claws just not long.....) Her eyes went from a deep blue to a surprising electric glowing blue. She had grown an inch or two and now was 17 years old. Both sets of clothes she had with her were now gone, as she was now wearing the prison's "formal" wear. A tacky khaki shirt and shorts bedecked her now anorexic form. She lay on the bench, motionless, Awaiting her next "treatment."

The batteries on her MP3 player had long since run out of power and now were littering the floor. Her player was broken because she let it in her pant pocket during a Dark Eco session.

"I've been here for two years," She said to herself as she looked at the tally marks on the wall.

She immediately turned her attention to the door as she say them dragging Jak off to another one of his sessions.

Jak looked around as he was strapped to the dreaded chair. Krimzon Guards were standing alert on the control podium as they waited for the Baron's order.

"Turn it on full blast!"

"But sir-"

"Damn it! I said full blast!"

"Yes-s-sir....." a guard stuttered as he turned a dial as far it would go then flipped a switch.

When he did this, the machine above shot Jak with a more powerful stream of Dark Eco, stronger than he had ever felt. His body tensed up as it passed through him. He felt the all-too-familiar pain of the Dark Eco as it passed through his firm build.

After more than 20 minutes of his torture, the Baron ordered the machine to be turned off.

"Dark Eco Injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged," a computerized voice above chirped, as the machine above receded.

"Hmmmmp..... Nothing, I was informed that this one might be different." The Baron growled.

"He is surprisingly resistant to our "experiments" Baron Praxis, I feel the "Dark Warrior Program" has failed...." He trailed off as the Baron grabbed Jak's hair.

"You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you......" he yelled at Jak.

"What now, Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks....without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever....."

"Arghhhhh! I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures, Move forward with the final plan, and, finish off this thing, tonight...." The Baron growled as he walked away.

"As you wish......" He said to the Baron, "I'll be back later......" He said as he picked up Jak by his collar then setting him down.

Jak lay there, trying to regain his composure after his most horrible session yet. Just then, a noise caught his attention. He looked over.

An orange blob of color on a hover-platform was carrying a bundle in his hands. "Ding Ding, 3rd floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices....." He retorted. He threw the bundle down onto the ground below and jumped onto Jak's chest.


	4. The Escape

Even more boing legal crap: Me no own jak or anything else from NaughtyDog..... the only thing i own of this is some of the lines, and Sake.... shes my charrie...w00t!

Chapter 4

"Hey buddy, you seen any heros around here lately?" The weasel-like creature joked. "Whoa!!" He screeched as he got a good look at Jak's limp form.

"Jak, it's me Daxter!!" Daxter got within inches of Jak's face.

"Well that's a fine hello! I've been crawling around this place, risking my tail, LITERALLY," Daxter turned around and stomped on Jak's midsection. "to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something, just this once!" He yelled into Jak's face.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" Jak jumped. He lifted his head up as Daxter put his hand over Jak's mouth.

"SHHHH! Right now we gotta get you outta here," He jumped off of Jak and walked towards a control panel. "Just let me find a way to open he security locks on the chair-"He froze as he heard Jak scream. He turned around to see Jak on the ground looking very menacing.

"Or ahhhh, you could do it..." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Jak's eyes were pitch-black and had no pupil to them. His nails had grown into long claws and turned solid black. His yellow hair turned to a pale bluish grey and his fair skin turned to a pale blue.

Jak began to approach Daxter with his claws out to the front of him. He lunged forward ready to sink them into Daxter's furry body.

"Easy Jak, easy buddy, I-It's your old pal Daxter!" Daxter shouted as Jak lunged at him. "Remember?!"

Jak froze as Daxter's words reached his ears. He stumbled back as his skin, hair, eyes, and nails went back their normal state.

"Daxter? He moaned weakly.

"WHOA!! What the heck was that?!" He jumped. "C'mon tall, dark, and gruesome! Let's get outta here...." He jumped onto Jak's shoulder and propped his arm on Jak's greasy hair. "Oh ah, I brought you some new threads, put 'em on..."

Jak bent over and picked up the small bundle. He removed the string and unfolded the clothes.

Daxter had brought him a very tacky blue tunic and a white pair of pants that he obviously stole from some innocent citizen. There was also a pair of gloves with the fingers cut off and some armor. Jak took off his ragged, old prison clothes revealing his naked, muscular form. He threw on the tunic, pants, and armor and walked away from the platform.

"Hey, Dax..... It's good to see you again." Jak said with a smile.

"Yeah that's all fine and good, but we really should get out of here....."

"Hey, I need to check something..... two years ago, I met this gothic girl Named Sake. She was very nice to me. But the Baron separated us. I wonder if she is still alive....."

"Uhhhh Jak we don't have any time to think about your prison girlfriend..... We REALLY need to get out of here....." He said with a shaky voice as he pointed towards a group of Krimzon Guards approaching them.

Jak turned his attention to the cell next to him and pressed a button to open it. He lept in right as the guards passed.

Jak turned around to see a limp figure lying on a ragged, stained bed. He bolted over to the form and turned it around. It was Sake!


	5. Friends in Low Places Part 1

Blah: this is something we all have to do to our fanfics, but we hate it. I dont own any of the areas or characters, or lines.... i only own my underwear and Sake....Oh and i want to thank these nice people for the reviews!

Kyoko; Decendant of Aura: Thanl ye much for yer comment! hands you a giant box of cookies

Chapter 5a

"Sake! Wake up!" Jak put his hand up to her mouth. He felt air, but he could tell she was having trouble breathing. Her breaths were coming in short sudden bursts as she struggled to take in a full breath. She had looked alot different. She no longer looked innocent. She was noticably different.

Jak picked her up and left the cell. Near her cell was a ventilation shaft. He climbed into it, and began slowly walking through it.

Jak and Daxter eventually reached the end of the shaft. Below them was a short drop into a large room lined with bookcases and boxes full of supplies. They leapt down onto the cold, damp floor and meandered over to a pile of boxes that led to another ventilation shaft. Jak's sure feet carried him quickly up the boxes into the shaft that led to a larger room.

When inside, they got a better look at their surroundings. To his right was a couple of small boxes, and to his left was several platforms that steadily ascended.

After a short trip up the platforms, he encountered a couple of KG's.

"Dax, stay right here with Sake. Once I kill these guards, I'll come back to get you and her."

"You better not leave us here!"

"I won't." Jak set Sake's body down and went ahead to kill the Krimzon Guards.

With the Guards eliminated, they could continue on.

After killing many guards, Jak found the exit.

"Hey Jak, we found the exit, lets get out of this place, it gives me the willies....."

"Yeah, I agree....." Jak and Daxter leapt from the door to the ground. Jak's feet hit with a "thud."

A few feet ahead of him, Jak saw an old man and a little boy battling against the flow of people. Jak walked up to the old man and boy.

"Excuse me young man, My name is Kor, How may I help you-"the old man started but was soon cut off by Jak.

"You look like a reasonably smart man, I want information, Where the HELL am I?!" Jak barked as he grabbed ahold of the old mans collar.

"Uh, sorry, He's new to the whole conversation thing...." Daxter said as he pointed at Jak from his spot on the ground.

"Well, my angry, young friend, you are a guest of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." He said as he brushed off his old gown.

"I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison......"

"Inside the city or inside a cell, walls surround us both.... We are all his prisoners." The old man said with a shaky voice. Jak turned around and set Sake's body on the ground.

Coming towards them was a large group of KG's. The old man stroked his long white beard as he turned back around to face Jak. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time..... I'd move on if I were you......"

One of the KG's approached the old man and spoke. "By order of Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, Everyone in this sector is under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives." Another walked up and yelled. "Surrender and die!"

With that Daxter ran up to the guard. "Uh excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR DIE?!"

"Not in this city, Protect us from these guards and I will introduce you to someone who can help you." Croaked the man.

With a burst of speed, Jak was smashing up the guards with kicks and punches. When three of them had fallen, he transformed into the dark creature from before. He began to use his claws to slash up the Guards as they filed out of the transport.

Sake opened her eyes a bit. She opened them wide as she saw dark monster slashing up many guards. Their blood pooled on the dirt below the, The monster seemed to enjoy itself as it smiled. lood dripped from its mouth as he licked his long black claws. He smiled madistically.

After he killed a few more, he let out an evil laugh. Sake was horrified. She had changed into Jak's darker form many times when playing her game at home 2 years ago, but this was much more horrifying. She was watching him kill, and enjoy the hell out of it. Her game had never been bloody. She soon noticed the color to Jak's pale skin returning.

The guards were all dead. The pilot of the transport closed the drop hatch and flew off. Daxter scurried up towards Jak as he regained his composure after changing back.

"Whoa! That was cool! Do it again!" Daxter said with a large smile on his furry face.

"Something he did to me......I can't control it...." Jak grunted through clenched teeth.

"Very impressive....... "Kor walked to Jak. "What you just did was very brave. This boy is very important." he said as he pointed to the kid at his side.

"This kid? He looks kinda scruffy!" Daxter jumped next to the kid and pointed to him.

"There is an underground group waging war against the Baron. The leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn, he can help," Kor whispered as he walked away from Jak and Daxter.

"Hey Jak, look, zoomers. Let's take one from a civi." Daxter smirked as he pointed to a rather compact zoomer flying overhead.

Jak knelt down as low as possible ready to spring as the next zoomer passed over head. He jumped, grabbed the edge of the zoomer, and threw off the rider. He threw it into the low hover zone and looked at Sake, who had been watching his every move. She was definatly scared.

Immediately the rider began spitting out random curse words at Jak who was helping Sake onto it.


	6. Friends in Low Places Part 2

Disclaimer: blah blah blah me no own Jak 2....... u no sue me..... im just barrowing them for a few..... also i only own Sake.... and thats it.... oh yeah, and some of the later lines are mine....... Everything else belongs to NaughtyDog...

Chapter5b

Sake's POV

I had just recently had my last eco injection, and it was one of the most painful. I felt myself being thrown into my cell, hitting the wall as usual. I had a few broken ribs from them kicking me... They did---"other" things to me that I don't even want to think about. From my game, Jak's world looked cruel, but in real life, it was even more frightening. The KG's were even worse.....

After laying in my cold sheets on my bed for what seemed to be an eternity, i felt my body being pulled to the side, like it was being shifted by some unknown force.

I looked up, trying to see the world that was spinning around me uncontrollably. I saw a yellow blob of color, and next to it was an orange blob. I couldnt focus to save my life. Then I heard a faint voice. "Sake! Sake wake up!" it said. The voice sounded familiar, but from where? I couldnt think.... my mind was cloudy, and my vision was impaired. 'The effects of the Dark Eco....' I thought to myself many a day. Everyday i could feel the pressence of a darker person within the dark catacombs of my mind. It taunghted me, wanting me to lose control. It wanted me to kill.....

I felt my body lift into the air. I moved about as whoever it was, was taking me somewhere. I had trouble breathing.

After a while, I felt cold hard ground. Then came more voices. "Where the HELL am i?" one said. I could hardly make out much... because they were speaking in a low voice. Then i heard painful screams. I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a pale demon with black horns and claws slaying KG's like they were nothing. It looked happy. It enjoyed the taste of the blood from his kills in his mouth, leaking down his throat. I was scared. Scared for myself. Was I going to live? So many thoughts ran through my head. So fast, I almost lost control of my inner demon. But i managed to hold it back. I saw an odd look in the demons face, then it changed back. He toon the form of a teen with blonde hair. His voice was so familiar.... but from where?! he walked up at me... He looked worried.

Jak's POV

Yet another Eco session. It had become a never ending pattern. Everyday they would torture me. Send me through hell, and leave me there to rot. Sometimes, I wished to die. At least it would be a realease from this nightmare I was living. But my deathridden thoughts stopped when the face of that innocent girl I met 2 years ago flooded into my head.

I missed her in a way. She was one of the only people i had ever met that made me feel a certain way. Like I was wanted in life. I heard voices as two people walked away. Then a sound caught my attention. A small orange blob jumped from a floatling platform jumped onto my chest and spoke. I could hardly make out what it was saying, but i had one thing on my mind. Revenge.

"IM GONNA KILL PRAXIS!!!!" I spit out, no longer wanting to keep to myself. the orange blob clamped its hand over my mouth. I breathed in deep, flintching in pain as i felt something nagging at the back of my head. 'Call me...' it laughed. I felt my body being taken over by something within.

I felt like i was caged up again. I saw nothing but darkness. Nothing but darkness, until a voice caught my attention. It was the orange blob infront of me. The demon who took over melted away, giving me control once more. I was able to see clearly. In front of me stood my best friend, Daxter. He had always been there.... even now. After two years in prison, he finally came for me.

As I changed into the clothes he had brought me, i thought about that girl. Her name had been forgetten, and it made me feel bad. Daxter rode atop my shoulder while I fought through this prison. Some KG's were coming, but i hid in a cell. I found someone in there. She looked familiar. "Sake!" i said. Her name jumped back into my head, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I ran to her side. She wasnt breathing so well, so i decided to take her away from this hellhole. I picked her up and carried her out.

As soon as I was out, I found some old man and a small kid. I let my temper get the better of me. Soon after engaging in a dull conversation with the old man, We were encountered by KG's. I felt the demon once again tormenting me. 'no, I wont let you take control again!' I hissed at it in my mind.

I killed 3 of the men, only to have the demon finally take control. It killed, enjoying every second of it. It loved he taste of the warm blood. I wanted to throw up. The demon looked over and saw Sake huddled up next to a building where i had set her. She was scared beyond anything. The demon faded once more, letting me take over.

The old man talked to me once again, but i didnt really listen... I was too worried about Sake. She didnt look the same as when i met her, When i met her, she looked innocent. Now she looked hardened.

After the old man had shut up and left, I walked towards Sake. She showed fear in her eyes, but she still took my hand when I offered it to her. I helped her onto a small 3 seater, and took off. She fell asleep, so I went slow for her.


	7. First Mission, First Slip

Chapter 7

comments: id like to thank these people!

Lunatic Pandora1

Gremblin

thank you for your comments!

A/N: Im only going to do the more important missions..... cause if i did all of them..... it would take forever......

"Why do we have to prove ourselves to this Torn guy anyway?!" Daxter growled as he sat atop Jak's broad shoulder. "Personaly i don' like him...." he finished as he crossed his furry arms in front of him. He stuck his nose in the air like a snobby prep.

"Well, we need to get into the Underground.... This is my only way to get revenge on Praxis..." Jak said in a deep voice. He was pissed and wanted to kill the Baron and Errol for the hell they sent him through. Also for the hell they sent Sake through.

"Ehhhhh ya have a point...... Lets get this over with.... i could use some reast..." Daxter said as he yawned loudly in Jak's ear.

After about 15 minutes, the mission was over. "Wow.... I guess you guys are in..." Torn said as he walked away.

"Well that was easy..." Jak said as he scratched the back of his head. He headed for the entrance/exit of Dead Town.

After a short zoomer ride, he was back at the UG HQ. Jak walked inside, followed by Daxter, who was complaining about how tired he was.

Inside, Torn was looking over various maps and posters of the surrounding areas. He hadnt notice them come in, so Jak took his time to look around.

There were many beds and posters all over the walls. The was also a furnise, which was used to heat the cold room and many boxes too.

On one of the beds was Sake. She was out like a light.

"Whoo.... being a BIG hero, sure makes ya thirsty!!!" Daxter yelled as he jumped from Jak's shoulder and over to a small pipe in the wall. He pulled on the valve, but didnt get water. he got mud.... he spit it out and wiped his tongue off with his paw.

"The Baron turned off all the water to the slums..... He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives, just to DESTROY the Underground..." Torn growled as he slammed his fist onto the table. "I shouldnt be suprised...Ive seen his evil before... when i was serving in the guard..." He rubbed his chin a bit before going over a map with his eyes.

"YOU were a Krimzon Guard?!" Jak jumped a bit. "Well that explains... your 'charming' since of humor..." Jak smirked a bit it as he joked about it.

"My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is outside the city... at the Pumping Station...." Torn pointed at a map on his table. he looked over as a sound caught his attention.

"Well what about the Metal Heads?! Peeps been gettin deep sixed!" Daxter yelled as he crossed his arms like an 'X'

Sake shifted a bit in the warm sheets as she yawned. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around, smiling a bit when she noticed Jak watching her. "Im going with you...." She got up and put on her boots. "I like this mis-" she said, but caught herself. 'Damn it... why in the hell did I have to memorize the entire damn game?!' she yelled at herself in her mind. "Uhh What i mean, is Id like to go with you.... That is... if you-dont mind..." She tried her hardest to keep everything to herself. She knew exactly what was going to happen to him, and how it would happen. Some would use this to an advantage, but she feared it might change the course of the game, so she keapt to herself.

"The more, the better..." Torn said as he looked her over. "If you suceed, the slums will be indebted to you.. and If not.... MABEY we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor....." he smirked as he looked back down at his papers.

"Well, Let's go...." Jak started for the door, then stopped to allow Sake and Daxter to catch up.

"Id like to give him a touching momment..." Daxter growled as he stomped off.


	8. Incedents

Disclaimer: me no own anything, except Sake. shes mine... evil laughter

Sake: WHAT THE HELL?! You glares at author do NOT own me!!! goes dark

me: EEEEP!!!!! runs away like a little girl wait i am a girl! continues to scream

Chapter 7

They arrived at the Pumping Station entrance after a long drive through the ruined city.

"Man this place stinks!!" Daxter said as he slumped over. He clamped his hand over his nose to keep from puking at the smell.

"You'll live.." Sake said in a low, but sarcastic voice.

"Gee... thanks..." Daxter's voice was muffled because of his nose plugged. "Can we just finish this?" he grumbled as he put his paw on his side. He turned his head forward as he saw some metal heads beyond the door to the Pumping Station. "J-Jak , those are METAL HEADS!!!" Daxter screamed, pointing at the metal heads. They had heard them and started to run towards them.

Jak ran for them and kicked one into the water, They obviously couldnt swim, so it drowned. Sake killed the other, while Jak took on the last of the 3.

"Too easy..." she joked. "Lets find that valve..." She started to walk ahead and climbed up to a platform where some more monsters were.

Jak took care of them, making Sake a bit upset, but not angry. "I get the next ones....." She joked as she jumped across a small chasm. Jak followed her.

Jak, Daxter, and Sake continued to kill more metal heads and random monsters. They rounded a bend in the path only to find on the ledge below them were a bunch of Metal Heads. Light shimmered from their claws as drool dripped from monsterous jaws.

Sake felt something clawing at the back of her mind, trying to escape. She had resisted it up until now, but it had been slowly gaining power.

"No-No...... I-wont let-you escape!!" she blurted as she clutched her head.

"What-Whats going on?!" Daxter yelled as he leapt from her shoulder and onto Jak's shoulder.

"Some-Somethigs happening to me-" she fell to the ground, still holding her head. "Get out of my head!!!" she screamed as Dark Eco arched around her. She let out a painfull yell as the transformation began.

Her electric blue eyes clouded over with a menacing black as short nails grew to claws. Horns grew from the top of her head as her skin paled in color. Her jet black hair sheaned over with silver. She let out a madistic laugh after it was done and jumped down onto the platform with the Metal Heads.

She laughed as she slayed the Metal Heads with no preoblem. Blood and Dark Eco from her kills dripped from her body and pooled on the soft sand below. She licked her claws as she smiled madly.

"Such weak targets......" she said in a demonic voice that wasnt her own. "Then i shall find my own!" she growled as she looked up. Jak stood there, horrified. How could the innocent girl he knew two years go, be this evil..... His thoughts were seased when Sake leapt at him, claws extended for the kill.

"Sake stop!!!" Daxter yelled as he started to run. "Jak, do something! She's gone crazy!!!" he hid behind a rock while Jak braced for impact.

Sake hit him and sent him flying into a nearby tree. He grunted in pain, but stood up. "Sake, STOP!!! Im not going to fight you!!!" Jak yelled as he grabbed ahold of her wrists to keep her from slashing at him.

"Gah, Let go of me, NOW!!" She screamed. She put her legs up on Jak's chest and pushed of to escape his grasp. She flipped and landed on the ground, immediatly lunging at him for another attack.

Jak regained his composure, only to be hit by another powerful atack from Sake. He coughed a bit as he buried his feet into the sand. "Sake stop..." He said weakly. He put his arms up to sheld himself from a kick she threw at him, but it was useless. She was kicking his ass, and he was almost out of energy to do anything.

"Sorry..." he said as he nailed Sake in the stomach with a sharp painfull punch.

She growled in pain as conciousness slipped from her grasp. She hit the soft sand, back to her 'normal' self.

"Wow... you sure kicked her ass!!!" Daxter retorted as he ran up. He jumped onto Jak's shoulders.

Jak was bleeding from a small cut on his arm, and there was a nice sized bruise on his back from hitting the tree, butOther than that, there were no other major injuries. "Lets just get this mission done..." Jak groaned as he picked up Sake's ((once again out cold.. poor Sake...)) limp form and carried her. He was close to the valve, and there werent anymore Metal Heads to bother them.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and onto the ground. "Ahh the valve... Allow me..." he said in a confident voice as he tried with all hismight to turn. But It didnt work on account of his weak scrawny arms.

Jak slammed his fist onto the pipe, hoping it would make the valve budge. It did, and ended up sucking Daxter into it.

Jak followed the pipe until he found a drain off pipe near the entrance to the city. he could hear Daxter's voice.

"Jak, help.... Jakl help please!" he said in a low voice.

Heset Sake down and turned the valve. A jet of water shot out, carrying a soaked and pissed Daxter. Jak opened his mouth to speak, but was seased when Daxter put his arm up.

"Dont say it... dont EVEN chuckle..... next time," he sat up. "YOU turn the valve....." he fell back to the ground in a daze.

Jak waited for him to get back up. In doing so, he also gave a chance for Sake to wake up.

"God my stomach hurts....." she groaned as she sat up. She rubbed it a bit as she glared at Jak. "What the hell did you do?!"

"You went all mue' loco, so Jak had to knock you out!" Daxter said as he finally sat up.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." he smirked a bit. "Lets get back to HQ..." he said as he stood up and started to walk away.

Sake picked Daxter up and ran after him.

A/N: FINALLY! done with chapter 7!! w00t!!!


	9. One's True Fate

Disclaimer: Yuo know the drill, you know what im going to say, so you might as well read past this boring thing...... anything that you know belongs to naughtydog, prolly is property of it..... the only thing about this fanfiction i own, is Sake

Sake: i thought i adressed this in the last chapter....

me: what?

sake: that you DO NOT own me!!!

me: sit girl!

sake: ::flies face first into the ground::

me: hehe.... seeee, i DO own you!

sake: just get on with the damn fcafic.......::growls::

brad pitt: howdy!

me: ::shoots drad pitt:: oh yeah, and please ignore the typos! im not having a good week... first i get my jak 3 guide((beat the game in 12 hours and 50 mins)) THEN my family gets a call from the local hospital saying that my stepmother was in the ICU! and she died today.... ::cries::

well, now i give you the 8th chapter!

Chapter 8

Jak felt something wash over his body as he stepped through the doors to get back into Haven. He looked towards a weird building. Somethig in the building was pulling him towards it. He was dazed and entranced from the aura that drew him to this backwater hut.

Sake saw him walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked him. She stopped and took a moment to think. 'the oracle!!! duh!!!' she said in her head. She ran to catch up with him.

"Uhhh, We need to get back to Torn......" Daxter said as he looked down at Sake from her shoulder. "And where is HE going?!" he crossed his furry arms infront of him.

Sake followed Jak into the hut with the Oracle. She knew what it would do to him so she stood back.

"Greetingsgreat warrrior......I sense there is a Dark Pressence burning within you... and In time, it will destroy you with its madness...." it said as Jak stopped in front of it.

Sake mocked every word to herself, seeing as how she had memorized every movie in that game. She ignored the Oracle, until it said her name. She jumped a bit, because it never did this in her game. Well, she was never in the game to have it do that in the first place.

"Y-Yes?" her voice cracked. She stepped up to the Oracle, feeling drawn to it.

"You do not belong here....... You were NOT supposed to be here..." The Oracle boomed, its monsterous voice shaking the foundation of the rickety hut."You must not get in the way of this man's destiny. If you do, time will falter, ending life." It growled at Sake in a deeper voice than usual. "Your knowledge of events to come will be your downfall....." the mouth began to glow a bit. "....But because you have also beeen tainted with Dark Eco..... I willmake you the same offer, and teachyou to control your powers..... Bring me 25 of the skull gems from those creatures you call the Metal Heads..." the glowing seased, and it stopped talking.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jak asked in a curious voice.

"I cant tell you Jak.. Im sorry..." She said in a low voice as she walked out.

Jak looked at her oddly. "What did it mean when it said 'You do not belong here!'?"

"Jak, even thoughI want to tell you, im afraidI cant..... It's right...I DON'T belong here......" A small tear formed in the corner of her eye. "Lets just get back to Torn..." Sake climbed onto a one seater and took off at a slow pace. Jak followed after her, but stayed behind a bit to think.

"I want to know why she cant tell me......"Jak said to himself.

"Jak, why is it you manage to get the weird ones?" Daxter quipped in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" he looked over at the Ottsel sitting on his shoulder.

"I see the way you look at her!" he joked a bit as he smirked at his friend.

"I do not like her!" he replied to Daxter's unneedded comment.

"Right... and Baron Praxis is a good ruler.... Jak dont lie to me, you've got the hots for her!!! and YOU know it!" he furrowed his fuzzy eyebrows as a smirk streaked across his features.

"Okay... fine... soI like her a bit.... okay maybe alot.... Dax... I hate it when you do that to me...." Jak sighed a bit as he neared the Hideout. Sake was already inside, wating for Jak.

"What took so long?!" Torn growled.

Jak ignored him and silently urged him to get over it and get on with his miserable life.

"Jak, We've ID'ed an ammo dump in the fortress... I want you and Sake to take out that ammo.... Then we'll deal a body blow to the baron....." Torn pointed at yet another map.

"Your seding US in tough guy, so whats with this 'we'll deal a body blow' stuff?!" Daxter yelled as he got up into Torn's face.

Sake walked out, ignoring the rest of the conversation. Soon Jak emerged from the Hideout and jacked a zoomer from some slumey.

They drove off for the Fortess. Just seeing this place gave them shivers. It reminded them of their two years they spent in hell...

They entered the Fortress, only to see a large security tank sitting in idol. Jak made a bolt for a door near him, only to activate the large tank.

"RUUUN!!!!!!" Sake screamed as she followed him.They ran for their life, jumping over gaps that got in their way. They had reached a temporary safe place where the gun's fire could not reach them. But their escape was short lived when the tank smashed right through the steel gate seperating them from the monsterous tank.

"Oh great... We're doomed!" Daxter screamed, but lost his balance on Jak's shoulder as he started to run. They jumped over the sighting beams of the other guns that sweapt over the platform. While doing this, they also had to avoid the main gun that was chasing them.

After fighting through the Hellhole, they finally reached someplace safe. Around corners, they heard voices. There were many KG's who platrolled the Fortress day and night. Jak jumped around the corner and took them out in one fell swoop with a volley of kicks and punches.

The guards died a quick and painless death. No one should have to suffer, but still, there is suffering.

After half anf hour had pased, the job was done. Sake slid out of the exhaust pipe and landed right on top of Jak, who was on top of Daxter. Jak smiled a bit in this akward position. Sake rolled off of him to allow Daxter a chance to get out.

Daxter squeezed out from under Jak's butt. "This place has too much exicement..... We need to move back to the country..." Daxter huffed as he brushed himself off. Jak shrugged a bit.

yay chappie done!!!

Sake: finally..... canI go hime now?

me: no...

jak: why cant she?

me: cause im the author, and i control her every move.. ::starts to write on a piece of paper::

Sake: ::changes into a yakkow::

jak: OH GOD RUN!!!! ::starts to run but falls prey to being pinned to a tree:: No, no NO dont come any clo- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

me: ::laughs maniacly::


	10. Skipping Along

Chapter 9

me: Hello and welcome to chapter 9! i will be skipping a few missions, cause they dont really apply to the story line. ::remembers what mission was next:: ::writes them down:: i may leave a few lines out, cause i havent played Jak 2 in a while! XD! so ive been doing a majority of this from memory! like i said.. ive nearly memorized the entire game!

sake: great... now what kind of hellish torture will you send us through?!

me: ::laughs evily:: you dont want to know.... J/K!

sake: -.-'

me: well on with it! also, i got meh jak 3 guide back from my civics teacher! he took it away from me, cause i was 'reading' it..... right.... well, now im happy!

Jak, Daxter, and Sake returned to the Hideout, only to be asked to deliver a package to a supplier in South Town. They arrived there in a matter of minutes, only because Sake made sure Jak didnt run into any KG's that would slow them down.

Jak walked into the bar and started coughing on entry. He looked up. It was a rickety old place, looked like crap. Sake followed him in. Daxter, being his abnoxious ass self, jumped from Jak's shoulder and walked between a rather large man's legs. He looked up, eyes going wide. Above him hovered aWELL endowed man. ((im obease, and i lookSKIINNY compared to him........ XP))

"Hey, you Krew?"Daxter asked as he stood on the ground. "Well, we shook the heat, and your shipments in primo condition...." Daxter was stopped as the fat mat got into his face.

"Thats good, ey.... cause a shipment of rare Eco Ore is worth more them 10 of your lives......." he smiled. "And if course... id be forced to collect..... hmmmm slowly..." He laughed a bit.

Sake ignored him completly. She never really liked him... not one bit. A few minutes passed as Sake waited quietly. She was pulled from her thoughs by Jak.

"Hey Sake... catch!" Jak threw her a gun. It was rather heavy, but she would get used to it.

"Oh yeah, now were talking!" She yelled as she cocked it. "So where to?" she asked. She already knew where to go, but she didnt want to blow her cover.

The gun course was rather easy. Much easier than the game let on. Jak scored 3000 points higher than her, because he had better control over his gun.

They went back to Krew's bar and found the fat man once again floating around on his hover chair.

"Nice shooting you two... ever thought about becoming wastelanders?" He asked as he rubbed his 5 billion chins.

"Cant say that i have...." Jak said causually. He crossed his arms.

"Well, you see, wastelanders collect artifacts from outside the city walls.... Any artifact worth having comes through my hands ey? Sig will show you the ropes....." He flew off. A large, very muscular man walked up to them. "Hello cherries..... So you three want to become wastelanders? Well, Krew wants a few more trophies to butts in chairs at the HipHog... so im going to bag him 5 nasty Metal Heads...."

Daxter balled up a bit as he hung from Jak's shoulder He swallowed hard and started to shake.

"Dont wet your fur chili pepper.... 'cause were rollin' with the Peacemaker!". Sig held up a large gun with the head or a metal head attached to it.

"Ohhhh.... Nice... where'd ya get it?" Daxter stood up and eyed the beauty. It was indeed a nice weapon. Sake had always loved this gun, but it ate up too much ammo. So she usually stuck with the vulcan or blaster.

"Dont ask...... Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads...." Krew butt in.

Sake walked out, no longer able to stand the smell of that fat slob. She waited outside until Jak came out.

"You ready?" Jak asked as he cocked his scatter gun.

"As ill ever be..." She climbed into a one seater, forching Jak to climb on behind her becuase there were no others for Jak to take. "Hang on!!!" Sake yelled as she slammed on the gas petal. They went flying forward, almost knocking Jak off. He regained his balance only to see that they were about to slam into a KG.

"TURN!!!" Jak screamed. Sake did, but hit a wall, making the zoomer explode.

"Oops......." she said in a sarcastic voice as she scratched the back of her head. When it came to driving on her game, she was unstoppable! But when they took away her PS2 controller and gave her the keys to a brand spanken new zoomer, she was a complete newbie.

"From now on... Im driving...." Jak said as he took a zoomer from a civi. Sake got on behind him to head for their next mission.

there! done! for now though...

sake: thank god, she spared my life!

me: ::laughs::


	11. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 9

im going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than many of the others....but hopefully not too long, or it might get boring.... Also, id like to give thanks to those of you who have been up to date with my work. Ive wriiten fanfictions in the past, but this is by far my best work! Really, thank you! Your comments are my motivation which will keep me writing! and i am well aware of the many typos throughout my other chapters, but im not going to pull my fic just to fix em!

"Hello cherries...." Sig smiled as he cocked his Peacemaker. Daxter smiled as well. "Stay close, and watch my six...." Sig ran off and attacked a few metal heads that patrolled the beach. The number of metal heads had quadrupled from the game. There were at least 12 of the Juice Goons, and 8 Snorkle Tooths. There were never this many in her game, even in Hero Mode.

'Has the game becomd harder because of my presense?' Sake asked herself in her head as she loaded her Scatter gun. 'We cant beat this many Metal Heads!' she hissed.

'I can.....' Came a dark voice in the back of her head. 'Go away, monster..... I havent got time to fight with you...' Sake replied as she growled to herself outloud. "Lets go..." She ran out of the bushes and began killing Metal Head after Metal Head.

Jak took out a few himself with some well placed and powerful punches and kicks. He was a well seasoned fighter considering his adventures in the Precursor Legacy.

Sig killed the majority of them, littering the sandy beach in bleeding corpses. Blood, body parts, and orbs of concentrated Dark Eco covered the sand, turning it many shades of red and purple.

All 3 climbed up onto the platform above, only to find many monsters. They were toasted in a matter of seconds by sig and his kick ass Peace Maker.

"Stay behind me while I toast that tank!" Sig yelled as he charged up the bad boy again for another shot. He let go of the trigger and the orb of electricity flew towards the tank, causing it to implode on impact.

Daxter stood on the ground, almost getting hit by a few sheets of metal from the tank.

"One of you get up there and toast those bad boys up ahead!" Sig pointed a grounp of 6, instead of 2, Juice Goons. They died quickly due to Jak's quick thinking of knocking them into the water. Many Metal Heads cant swim, so just drown them. All the while Sake and Jak had been slowly collecting Skull gems. Jak had 24 and Sake had 20. A few more, and they could recieve their first dark power, The incredibly powerful Dark Bomb.

"Wow... you two can fight!" Sig smiled his usual cool smile.They rounded a corner and stopped. "Theres the first one..." Sig pointed up. Above them on a small cliff was a Crab Head. Large gleaming fangs, spikes for feet, and yellow eyes that pierced the darkness of the night. It growled as it looked down at them.

"Keep the other creatures back while I charge up the Peace Maker!" SIg crouched to his knees, readying another shot from his Peacemaker.

As if the other monsters were wating for their cue, they started to leap up onto the cold steel. They hissed and growled as Jak and Sake took care of them. It was easy, considering there were two of them taking care of buisness.

Sig was finally ready and released the trigger, firing the ball of energy towards the centry creature. The metal head froze in its tracks as the electricity passed through its body, making it fall into the clear waters below.

Sig laughed as he gave the Metal Head a thumbs down. "Lets find the other ones and get out of here!"

"I agree..." Daxter piped up. It was amazing he hadn't said anything in such a long time.

They ran down a small ramp leading away from the platform and onto the sands of the beach once more. Metal Heads, Snorkle Tooths, and Goobers prowled the area, seaching here and there for a bite to eat. Sake accedently stepped on a tig from a palm tree, alerting the entire horde of monsters of their existance. They all hissed with happiness as they made a dash for the 4 delicious looking beings that stood before them.

Jak put his gun to his shoulder and fired, immediatly taking out many of the goobers. He felt something nagging at the back of his head. It had started out like a small headache, then swelled to a migrane. He fell to the sand below, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

"Jak, are you okay?!" Daxter yelled as he jumped off of his friends shoulder.

"Run..." he whispered as his eyes darkened. His skin paled and sharp claws grew in place of finger nails. Horns grew from grey hair as small volts of Dark Eco arched around Jak's body, singeing the ground around him.

Daxter wanted to stay with his friend, but Sake grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him to Sig. "No time to explain, just RUN!" she yelled to him. Sig didnt hesitate and took off to wherever he could go.

Jak stood up, smiling evilly. He charged forward, fueled by rage and blood lust. His sharp claws sliced into fresh meat, tearing its way through the monsters' delicate skin. He continued to slash around, killing the Metal Heads and monsters in one fell swoop. He stood in the sand, covered in the blood of his prey, which layed dead on the ground. He smiled as he licked his claws. Spotting Sake made him smile even wider. He ran towards her, claws extended for the kill, but Sake jumped away from his attack.

"Jak, stop!!!" She yelled as she continued to avoid his enraged attacks. She couldnt think of anything to do to stop him except one thing.

Jak just growled as he leapt for her once more. She avoided him, sending him flying into the rock wall behing her. His claws went into the rock, trapping him. Just like Sake wanted. Jak pulled and pulled, but it was useless. He couldnt pry his claws loose.

Sake jumped into the air and tackled Jak, pinning him to a wall. She placed her lips onto his own, kissing him passionatly.

His eyes widened in shock as he stopped growled in anger.

Sake pulled away only to have Jak pass out right in front of her. The transformation must of taken alot out of him. He changed back, no longer a prisoner of a wall.((dont ask...))

"What in the world was that?!" Sig asked as he walked up. Daxter stood on his shoulder. "I have NEVER seen anything like that!"

"You dont want to know..." She replied as she tried to wake Jak. She splashed a little bit of water on his face, hoping it would wake him. Luckily, it worked.

"What the hell happened?" Jak rubbed his head, trying to make the world stop spinning. He felt dizzy and light headed. "I feel like I was hit by a train....."

"Jak are you okay?" Sake asked in a scared tone. Jak had lost complete control over himself, and tried to kill her. She was scared for herself, and him. He had suffered more than her. He had been through more pain, more suffering.

"Fine- i think...." Jak felt like puking. The smell of blood filled the air, choking him. He could still taste the irony metalic Dark Eco and the blood that his darker self licked from its claws. "Sake?" Jak looked over at her, completly confused. "Did you-kiss me?" He froze for a second, afraid to ask the question.

She blushed. "Well.... It was the only thing I could think of to get you back to yourself......" She looked down at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Jak. Blood had dried on them, making them look dirty.

"Thanks....." He stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

"Well, now that thats over, we need to get the rest of these bad boys...." SIg threw his Peace Maker onto his shoulder and smiled.

Daxter was busy annoying jak about his kiss with Sake.

The rest of the mission flew by and ended without any other falicies. Sig wanted to stay behind when Jak, Daxter, and Sake were ready to leave, because he needed to collect the booty and clean his one true love; his Peace Maker.

They headed for the UG HQ to get a little sleep before heading to Krew's place the next day.

ok, DONE! only one problem to me though..... i feel as if things happened to quickly in this chapter....oh well! the next chappie will be a goody!


	12. Truthes and Love

Chapter 11

okies chappie 11! yay! ::throws party:: also if it seems a bit crappy, i wrote this half an hour after i woke up... on a sunday morning no less.........

Jak tossed and turned in his bed, not being able to shake the memories of his recent transformation. Though he had not been in control, he could still see through his own eyes, and feel everything the monster felt. He finally sat up, giving up the idea of getting a decent sleep. 'The Oracle....' he thought as he looked at the pouch full of skull gems in his night stand.

He crawled out of his bed and headed to Sake's room, hoping she would still be awake.

She wasnt, so he decided to wake her. The Oracle was calling them again.

He was about to shake her awake, when he noticed a piece of paper folded up in her hand. He carfully pulled it out and unfolded it. Across the top it read 'Jak 2' in orange letters, and below it was him and Daxter. He gasped, dropping the paper on the floor.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he stepped out of her room. Daxter had gotten out of bed and headed down the hall for a midnight snack.

"Hey Jak... where are you going?" Daxter asked as he saw Jak running down the hall towards him.

Jak ran past him, not even answering. 'Ive got to see the Oracle.....' he thought as he climbed onto a zoomer. He slammed on the gas pedal, going as fast as possible. It was easy to get through the city at this time of night because a majority of the citizens were asleep in their beds.

After a short ride through the city of Haven, he reached the Oracle's hut.

It greeted him, sensing he was in dire need of assistance. "Welcome...." it growled.

"Oracle, who is that girl?" Jak blurted out.

"She is a being from another planet. She was never meant to come to this world...." The Oracle replied in its usual deep voice.

"Then why is she here?" Jak stared at the Oracle in dismay. He wanted answers. Who was Sake? Where did she come from? Why was she there? So many questions filled Jak's head, making him unable to ask just a single one at a time.

"There has been a rip in the demensions' walls that keeps the worlds seperated. She was pulled through that rip, and ended up here. Now it is up to you to help her get back......" The Oracle went dorment after it gave jak what he needed.

"Demensions?" Jak asked himself as he walked out of the hut. He looked up at the sky. Small raindrops began to fall from thick clouds that loomed overhead, making Haven an even more depressing place to be.

He walked back to HQ, deep in thought as he stepped through random puddles, not caring where he went. He was still full of questions, and for each one answered, many more would arise.

He eventually reached the hideout to find Sake awake. "Hello Jak..." She said in a low voice. All of the other UG members were on some mission, so they were alone. Daxter got ahold of some alchohol and passed out.

"Hello Sake..." Jak looked at the piece of paper sticking out of her pocket as she fiddled with the edge. "I know...." he blurted out, not able to restrain his thoughts any longer.

Sake jumped a bit. 'Know what?' she thought. Then it hit her. The piece of paper she was playing with was the cover of her Jak 2 game.

"I know that you arent from this world...." Jak sat on a bed, trying to piece together the puzzle that was layed before him.

"Let me explain...." Sake sat on the bed oppisite Jak to be facing him. "The Oracle's right.. Im not from this world...." She looked at the cover. It was old, tattered, and hard to make out. "One day, at home while I was playing a game called Jak 2.... I was pulled into my television by a storm...." Sake held out the paper for him. "I awoke here in Haven, not knowing what would happen to me...... But where I come from, you dont exist..... only in stories and video games...." Sake began to cry.

"Why didnt you tell me before?" Jak rested his hand on hers, trying to comfort her.

"The Oracle asked that I didnt.... It feared that it would mess with the delicate balance of time....But now that you know, its useless trying to hide it....." Tears were falling from her eyes like the rain outside. "I was-afraid of what would happen if you found out....." She kneeled over, crying into Jak's chest. Sake needed a shoulder to cry on, and Jak's was the only one handy.

"I'm so afraid..." She cried a bit longer into his shirt.

"Sake, nothing is going to change between us...." Jak looked her in the eyes. "Well, I-I" His throat whent dry. It became hard for him to speak. "I-love you..." He croaked as he pulled her closer.

She looked up at him. "I love you to......." She nuzzled close to him, not wanting the moment to end. Everything was perfect. Haven no longer existed, and no one was there to harass them. But her fantasy came crashing to the ground when she heard a very drunk Daxter say something very rude.

Jak hugged her, trying to calm her. He blew off Dax's comment, knowing that he was incredibly drunk." Let's go get some sleep....." Jak helped Sake to her feet and took her to her room. He headed to his own to get some sleep himself.

A/N: ::dies:: damn fluffiness..... my friggin possesed Jak plushies are nagging me for something juicy! I HAVE FLUFF! but it was needed.... esecially for this chappie....! well.... im kinda happy with this chapter..... but not as much as the previous ones...... PLEASE R&R!


	13. Mucking Around

Chapter 12

yay! another chappie! it also may suck becuase its sunday.. not my best day....

Jak awoke to the sound of the morning bell. It was a bell that Torn used to wake up all of the UG members.

"Get up!" Torn growled at jak, who had rolled over and put the pilow over his head.

"Im up...damn it..." The blonde rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself.

Sake was already awake, and ready to go. "We have to go by Krew's..."

"Yeah.... I know...." Jak shivered a bit.

Sake smiled at Jak a bit. "Lets go...." She woke Daxter up, but he was also reluctant to get out of bed.

"Awww come on.... 5 more minutes mommy..." Daxter chirped.

Sake giggled as she threw Daxter to Jak, which woke him up.

Torn was once again staring at a map on his table. 'What mission was next?' Sake asked herself in her head. 'Oh great... the sewer mission...' She hated this mission. it was easy, but the thought of crawling around in that place made her shiver.

They took off for the HipHog to see Krew for their next mission.

Once there, they found Krew still hovering around admiring his rediculous trophies.

"The sewers used to be a fabulous smugling route for me until the Baron installed security deivces...." Krew fanned himself as he flew down to Jak, Daxter and Sake.

"....and until those late night snack runs keapt you from fittin out the front door..." Daxter retorted.

'Go into the sewers, blow up the guns, got it..' Sake thought as she walked out. She never really cared to watch the movie scenes after she had seen them at least once.... She always clicked through the Krew missions.

Jak soon came out, followed by Daxter. "Im driving!" Jak yelled as he climbed onto a one seater.

"Okay, whatever..." Sake got on behind him. They headed for the most disgusting mission of all time.

The security doors hissed open to reveal an elevator.

"Going down..." Daxter joked from his perch on Jak's shoulder.

The elevator ride was short, but the place was rank. It smelled much worse that Krew's bar.

"Ding Ding, Bottom floor.... Monsters, dirty water, and security devices..." Daxter just loved this line.

The mission went rather fast. Blow up a cannon here and there, while taking out SEVERAL monsters. Jak had suffered from a mere knot on his fore head from running smack into a water pipe. Daxter couldnt stop laughing about it.

"Good, that was the last turret...." Came the voice of the fat slob back at the HipHog. "Now come on back..."

"Great...."Sake groaned. "God whoever gave birth to that jelly roll should be imprisoned for life......." She soked a bit while walking up the ramp to get back into the city.

Daxter chuckled. "Yeah...." He smiled wide.

"Lets just get back..." Jak, who was always serious about many things, just grabbed a zoomer and made room for Sake to sit.

"YOU'RE a kill joy..." Daxter crossed his furry arms across his chest and pouted fakely.

They returned to Krew, who told them about their next gun upgrade, which was stashed in some crates somewhere in the Port.

They searched the GunCourse first and found it.

Jak cocked his gun and headed off to do the gun course. He beat it, achiving the Silver Record.

Sake took a shot at it, and came out with the Gold Record. "That was fun...." She smiled.

Jak loved that sarcastic smile of hers. "Well, lets go..."

They arrived at the bar just in time to hear Krew yap on about some racing contract.

"I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city. Errol is the undisputed Grand Champion!" Jak and Sake both felt some pressense eating at the back of their heads when they heard Errol's name. Krew continued, "He's crazy, and dangerous on the track! Haha, my kind of guy! Only a fool would dare race against him, ey! And that's where you two come in, a client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team." He tossed Jak a small Security Pass. "Here's a Security Pass to get you into the Stadium section and your, uh, contract with just a few trifles for me. Uh, I've already signed your names to save time, mmmmm..." He tossed the contract to the ground. Daxter picked it up and read:

"We, the racers, hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast fees, syndication residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectable card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show ideas, clothing lines, all print rights, including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, neon signs, bathroom graffiti designs, toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights." He stopped at this one and took a long deep breath, "GAME RIGHTS!! Vitamin endorsements, city movie kick-back deals, and, of coarse, all death and dismemberment-accident-insurance-claims." Daxter stopped, gasping for air.

'How in the hell does he do that?!' Sake thought as she remembered trying to do it while playing the game.

Krew smiled with delight. "We can work our the tiny detials later..." he flew a bit closer to them. "If you can get from here to the stadium in 3 minutes, my client said she might consider you for her racing team...." With that, he flew of to admire a trophy.

"Sake, there is no way im letting you drive..." Jak smirked as he threw a wink in her direction. "After the last time I let you drive, you almost got us killed!"

"Like thats anything new.." She put her hand on her hip and scowled.

"Well, no actually..." Jak replied in a sly voice. "Lets get this over with.." He trudged out of the door, not wanting to go anywhere. He was tired, aching, and stank of a wet hip hog that hadnt been bathed in 2 years.

The drive went rather smoothly. Jak drove extra careful as not to slam into a KG or wall that would slow him down. Sake knew Haven like the back of her hand, so guiding him through the huge city was no problem. They reached the stadium with a little over 30 seconds left.

"Uhhh Krew said someone was looking for a face driver for their team?" Jak asked as he walked into the Race Garage.

sorry for the cut off, but i had to put SOMETHING up this is another one of those boring chapters...... ill have a few of those "OMG!" chapters up in a few... just gotta get around to typing them... hehe PLEASE R&R!!!


	14. When Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 13

When all Hell Broke Loose

okies, a new chappie! w00t! once again, i wrote this on a sunday.... and im sick just for the record..... damned flu.....

"Im busy right now.... you must be Krew's new arrand boys...." Came a feminen voice from behind a green curtain. "Look, i dont mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but im not interested in any new drivers right now..... and ive got work to do...." The sillohwet ((i know i spelled it wrong, so dont bug me about it.....)) of the young woman moved about as she set down and picked up tools.

"Is there-anything we can do?" Jak asked in a sly voice as he leaned up against a work table.

"NO!" The woman nearly screamed. "Im working on a-ah secret 'vehicle project'..." She stepped infront of her work.

"Okay, sorry..." Jak rolled his eyes.... Women.....

"Listen, if you think youve got the GUTS to race in this town, try taking my prototype jet board on the Stadium Course..."

Sake noticed Jak and Daxter mouthing something to each other, but she didnt care. The only thing she cared about was getting out of the stadium before she murdered Keira for blowing Jak off later on in the game. This is what made her hate Keira. ((much like I))

"Beat the stadium challenge, and MAYBE ill consider you for my race team...." She continued as she sat in a provocotive pose against her machine.

Jak's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. Daxter waved his hande in front of Jak's face, but Jak had lost it...

Sake knew this was going to happen, so she didnt get the least bit upset. After all, she had memorized almost every second of Jak 2.

They left the Garage and headed for Haven Stadium. When they arrived at the area where they stored the jet boards, they only found one.

"Looks like your in the driver's seat again Jak..." Sake looked at the ground. "Ill go sit in the stand and watch you...." She turned and walked away as Jak hopped onto the jet board.

The challenge was incredbly easy. Jak literally flew through it, not even breaking a sweat.

They headed back to the garage and entered in a very unimportant conversation. Sake just ignored everything as she argued with the dark pressence in her mind. It had begun to claw its way out once more, but she tried her hardest to keep it in.

This time was much different than many of the other times it bugged her though. She had abosorbed alot of Dark Eco on their last mission outside the city, and it had increased the darker side's power on her.

Sake let out a small whimper of pain as a rather large volt of Eco arched around her frail form. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, but it was hopeless. As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw the face of this pain, herself. It was her, and yet it wasnt her at the same time. This creature had beady black eyes with a stare that could kill and sharp claws for reaping flesh from bones. It also has skin that was as pale as death itself. Maybe this was a monster living within her, like she was some penthouse apartment in Las Vegas for rent, or maybe she was IT. Maybe it was all of her anger and hatred towrads those who treated her wrong manefested into a living breathing monster. She didnt know. All she knew was that it was trying to escape again.

'_You cannot resist me much longer....._' The oily voice jeered at her in the back of her head.

'Yes i can....' she said back at it as she balled up her fist.

'_Try me...._' It laughed evily then smiled with delight.

'Leave me alone you monster!!!' Sake yelled to it in her head as she collasped to her knees.

Jak turned around as a sound caught his attention, only to find Sake collasped on the floor. "Sake! Sake, can you hear me?"

Sake lashed out at him, got up, and ran towards the exit. She pushed her way through the large crowd and collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

Passerbys gave her odd looks, but those looks turned to ones of fear when her transformation had begun.

Eco snaked around her as her hair sheaned over with silver. Her eyes turned black and beady. Her finger nails grew to sharp claws. Her blood was boiling as the Dark Eco blended it.

Jak approched her and ended up flying into a wall. This made his inner demon upset. '_Let me out! Let me kill her!_' It screamed.

"No..." Jak whispered. He stood up and ran for Sake, who had begun to kill innocents. "Sake stop!" Jak yelled as he threw his arm up to block one of her attacks. '_Let me take care of her... it will be over quicker...._' Jak's inner demon laughed at him.

"_DIE!!!_" Sake yelled as she lunged for Jak again.

"Sake, this isnt you..... Fight it!" ((blah blah...weve all heard that before... lol)) Jak wrapped his arms around Sake's waist, trapping her arms in his grip. "Sake, im not going to let go until you change back!" Jak tightened his grip as she flailed around.

"_Let go of me!_" She hissed in anger as she continued to wave about, trying to break Jak's incredibly strong grip. She threw her head back, connecting with Jak's nose.

Jak growled in pain, dropping her to wipe away the blood poured from his nose. '_I can defeat her...._' It hissed again. "FIne....." Jak replied to himself. He closed his eyes, letting his stored Eco run throughout his veins. Dark laughed, finally free of the grasp of the only person in the world that could contain him.

Sake glared at the monster that stood before her. She could tell it was strong, and that made her even more wild about the fight from the prospect of fighting a strong opponent.

"_Come to play now, have we?_" Dark joked. He smiled with delight as he licked his lips.

Sake, who didnt fell like talking to her enemy, struck out at him again. She missed him badly.

"_Too slow.......too bad...._" he caught her in a head lock and pulled up, trying to cut off her air supply.

A large crowd of bystanders and KG's had gathered. Daxter had fallen from Jak's shoulder adnd was hiding in a bush nearby. The civis were all cowering away, afraid of what the ifamous Eco Freaks would do to them. One KG got gutsy enough to stand up and actually SPEAK to them. "You-YOu are under a-arrest....." He said as he shakily brought his shock rod rifle up to shoulder level and aimed for a shot.

Dark drew his attention from his prey and up to the KG that stood before him. "_Didnt your mother ever tell not to interrupt someone when they're talking?_" he smiled as volts of Dark Eco shot from his hand into the KG.

His head exploded, spraying blood everywhere. His headless body fell to the ground, blood pooling on the hard pavement below.

"_Now as i was saying...._" He looked down at the prey he had caught.

Sake's beady eyes jerked around as her world began to spin. She rested her hands on Dark's arm, trying to pull them from her throat.

'We cant kill her!' Jak yelled to Dark.

'_Watch me......_' He pulled up even more, making it impossible for Sake to even gasp now.

'NO!' Jak screamed as he fought within his own mind for control.

CLIFFIE! w00t!! well, im not sure if it is.... but hell, i like it..... this chapter has too much dialogue, and not anough gorey action... i gotta work on that... any suggestions? PLEASE R&R!!


	15. Dreaming

YAY CHAPTER 14! w00t! Well...id once again like to thank those who have been keeping up to date with my fic! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed typing it!!! :)

Daxter, who had been hidden in the bushes, was fighting within himself to find the right course of action. Let his best friend kill his girlfriend, or risk losing his own life. For once, he didnt think about himself as he bolted out of the bushes and towards Jak, who was still choking Sake.

"JAK! STOP!!!!!" He yelled as loud as possible, which was quite easy for the loudmouth.

Sake soon fell unconcious, her hands to dropping from Dark's arms.

Dark smiled with excitement, but froze when he heard Daxter's cry for him to stop. He turned around, only to have the small orange ottsel jump onto his face. He dropped Sake and ripped the creature from his face. He threw him aside and looked back down at his prey. She looked lifeless as she layed there, changed back to her normal self.

He thought she was dead.

With that, he headed off to kill the small rodent that tried to stop him.

Daxter sat up and saw Jak slowly approaching him. "Jak, its me Daxter!!!" he said as he started to scoot back using his legs.

A wall stopped him though. Behind him, was a dead end, and in front of him was his best friend. "Jak, dont, Im Daxter, remember?!" he yelled trying to reason with beast.

Jak didnt listen. Instead, he lunged forward, ready to dig his claws into the ottsels furry hide. He felt a sharp pain over the back of his head as somthing long and metal connected with the back of his head. He turned around and saw Sake holding a long metal rod. She fell to the ground, out cold, also dropping the rod.

Everything went black as conciousness drifted farther and farther away from him.

Jak blinked a bit as a bright light swayed above him, making him squint. 'Where am i?' he thought as he rubbed his head, which he soon found out had been wrapped in a white bandage. He looked around.

He was in the Underground hideout, and next to him was Sake. She wasnt awake however.

"Ahh, your finally awake...." came a gruff voice from behind him.

Jak looked over. "Hey..." he said as he looked up at Torn. His voice was weak, and raspy.

"How are you feeling?" Torn asked, trying his hardest not to seem like he cared about Jak. After all, Jak IS his best fighter......

"FIne... but my head hurts....how long have I been out?" Jak looked around, trying to stop his head from ponding.

"Id say..... 4 days....." Torn turned back around and looked over at Sake.

"4 days?!" Jak nearly fell from his matress and started to cough.

"Damn it Jak, lay down!" He yelled as he pushed the blonde back onto his bed.

"Whats wrong with Sake?" the younger elf peered over at Sake, who looked much worse than he.

"The dark eco in her system has caused her to go into a sort of coma...." Torn replied. "Were not sure if she'll wake up today, or in 10 years... theres no way of telling....At least that's what the Shadow thinks...." Torn hung his head low.

Jak felt his heart sink. "When did this happen?"

"Well, after your little display at the stadium 4 days ago, the city has been on a high alert status..... My men and I had to save your sorry asses after you passed out. Daxter was scared shitless." Torn looked down at Daxter, who had curled up into a ball on Sake's stomach and was sleeping peacefully, and smirked.

Jak peered around the brightly lit room and noticed Sake was moving her hand. "Sake!" he jumped from the bed and over to her bed. He moved like he had never been wounded.

"Jak......" She smiled weakly. "Where am I?" She looked confused as she turned her head to the side.

"You're in the UG hideout....." He whisphered to her.

Sake smiled weakly, as she slipped back into a deep sleep.

Sake stood on a high balcony, overlooking a newly built city. It looked much like Haven, only more grand. In the middle stood a small palace, with a large statue of a man being built.

"How do you feel?" a tall man asked her. He looked down.

She followed his line of sight, only to find an elegant bracelet on her wrist. "Fine..." she responded. A smile played across her face as she looked up at the man. He was very handsome, with his deep blue eyes, and solid green hair tied back in dreadlocks.

"Thats good...." He looked back out over the city. "Its beautiful...." he rested his arms on the balcony edge as he bent over.

"It is...." her voice was almost a whispher.

"Sakana....I love you...." he whisphered then planted a kiss on her lips. He walked away after hugging her briefly.

She continued to look out over the city as the sun began to set. The colors danced across the top of the water, making it turn many colors of gold, orange, and red.

She looked up and saw Jak hovering above her.

He kissed her forehead. "Ill be back..." he whisphered.

She wanted to sit up and go with him, but she was totally out of strength.

"Jak....Have Vin call me when you rescue his pathetic hide....." Torn yelled as Jak ran out of the door.

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well, i hope this leaves you wondering.....


	16. Livewire: Meeting Vin

Hello, and welcome to chapter 15! im terribly sorry for the wait on the update, but needles to sat..... my PC HAS a virus on it... so i had to copy every vital file to me((meh pics, fanfics, music.... the whole 9 yards.....)) fathers PC. well, now im back in buisness! and i still plan to try and upload a chapter a day! enjoy these!

Jak left the UG HQ and took a zoomer from some random slumer. He sped off towards the Power Station to rescue a UG member known as Vin.

He arrived there and found a warp gate. With the push of a button, it activated, allowing him to travel to the Strip Mine.

After a long fight, he found a door. Next to it was a large red button, and as soon as Jak pressed it, the door opened. Shot after shot from a gun rang out.

"STAY BACK!" a squeaky voice said. Jak looked in, but almost lost his head.

"Do something Jak! This guy's crazy!!!" Daxter yelled over the continuous gunfire.

"Hey, are you Vin?!" Jak asked. When he got no answer from the being inside, he continued. "Were here to help! Torn sent us! If we were here to kill you, you wouldnt be talking right now!"

The gunfire ceased and a scrawny old man fell out over a computer. He looked at Jak and Daxter. "Oh friendlies.....Wha...... wheres the army?" he asked.

"Uhhh we're it!" Daxter chirped.

"Just you two?" the old man's voice wavered a bit as he shook his gun. "What do they think im worth?"

"Im begging to wonder that myself...." Jak said as he rubbed his goatee. "Well, if you like, you can stay here and be Metal Meat, but Dax and I are leaving before those monsters get back......" Jak stood up as he noticed a grunt coming their way. He jumped through the portal about 10 feet away from him and Daxter followed.

VIn fell through backwards into the blue portal.

Jak hit the ground hard as he exited the portal on the other side.

Vin soon came through and ran to one of the many computers. "I want to thank you for saving my butt back there...." Jak ignored Vin, not even caring about what the nut case had to say.

Jak did, however, heard VIn ask him to blow up some Metal Head eggs that were growing up at the Drill Platform.

Jak came back through the teleporter about an hour later.

Vin was no longer there. He was probably off on some nervous breakdown.

With no Vin to give him orders, he dicided to go to the Hideout to check up on Sake.

He walked into the door, only to have Torn start up.

He had to go rescue some KG at the Pumping Station.

Near him, Sake began to stirr after a long sleep. She sat up and looked around after she stretched and yawned.

Jak turned around right as he prepared to leave after he grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck. "Sake, your awake!" Jak said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah......." she climbed out of bed.

This made Torn a bit upset. "Sake, I dont suggest you fight quite yet...." He continued to glare at his maps as he put his hand up.

Sake just looked at him funny. How had he known that she wanted to go with him? Well, actually, it was kind of both her and Jak had fallen head over hells for each other and practically everyone in the UG knew about them.

"So..." she replied and put on her boots. She unwrapped her bandage and threw it away. "Im going...." Sake was always stubbern. Her friends back home always thought that about her, even after she had broken her leg when she was 10.

Jak looked over at her. Sure she had a small bump on her head and a bruise on her neck from Jak attacking her, but she was still her semi-cheerful self. Jak eyed the bruise, feeling very guilty. If only he hadnt let his darker side loose, none of this would've never happened. Sake would've never been hurt, the city wouldn't be as crazy, and he wouldnt feel guilty. Why did his life have to go down the drain? Now he was fighting for a lost cause, in a lost city that was ruled by a mad man hungry for even more power.

"C'mon Jak..." Sake said as she took his hand and dragged him out of the Hideout. "So where to?" she asked as she climbed onto a 1 seat-zoomer, leaving just enough space between her and the steering column for Jak to sit.

"We have to go to the Pumping Sation... I figured you of all people would know...." Jak replied as he climbed on. Daxter was tired of talking, and wanted to get over with this boring day. The sun had begun to set, making oranges and reds dance across the roof tops of Haven.

"Well, ive been unconcious for god knows how long......" She winked as Jak turned the keys and sped ahead.

As they entered the compact and rather dingey Water Slums, Jak started to turn towards the Oracle once more. "Got your gems?" he asked.

"Yeah...." She pulled out a small bag from her pocket and counted them. "34...."

"40" Jak replied as he pulled to a stop in front of the Oracles hut.

"Jak, what are we doing?!" Daxter barked as he was tossed around on Jak's shoulder.

"Something very important....." he replied in a low voice.They walked in; the large Oracle greeting them upon entry.

Jak and Sake both pulled out their bags of skull gems and held out 25. They dissapeared into thin air.

Both were lifted into thin air by the raw power of the Oracle as it shot a steady stream of Eco lightning into them. Daxter had long since jumped from Jak's shoulder and was cowering behind a wooden support beam for the Hut. ((a friend of mine pointed this out when she visited the Oracle on her game))

They stayed suspended in mid-air; the Eco passing through their bodies as it concentrated. Both felt a strong power weld up inside of them.

Sake let out a painful yell, trying to stop the pain as she balled up. Jak, however, was taking it fine. He was experimented on alot more because he was a channeler, which the baron found out when Jak tried to use a Dark Eco grenade to his own advantage, when a normal human couldnt touch it without a special kind of glove, unless they wanted their hands to melt off.

The Oracle released them, dropping them to the wodden floor below. They had not heard a single word of it while they relived the hellish torture they had endured for two long painful years....

Daxter creapt up to them. "H-hey, you okay?" he nudged Jak's shoulder.

Jak stood up, still in his dark form after the Oracle had changed him and Sake. "Just fine...." He rubbed his eyes as the color returned to his body and the claws and horns dissapeared.

Daxter looked over at Sake, who was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily, and shaking badly.

"God----It-hurt.... so much....." she coughed. Memories of her two years in prison flooded into her head, overwhelming her.

Jak put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sake peered over at him, her blue eyes brimming with sorrow. She stood up. "Lets go!" she chirped. She smiled her smile, but her eyes still showed she was hurting bad.

"Maybe you should stay here?" Jak suggested.

"And miss ass kicking action?! Hell no!" she blurted out. Somehow, she had changed.

Daxter liked the 'new' Sake. she was sarcastic, and hot to add; or so daxter thought. He was out of luck though, for Jak had 'first dibs'. A smile played across his furry mug as he laughed to himself.

"Well, are we gonna go?" Jak asked as he pointed towards the door.

Sake walked past him and got back onto the zoomer that Jak 'borrowed' from a civi earlier that day. They headed for the Pumping station exit, which wasnt very far away.

DONE! long chappie! i feel as if this chapter was a bit "screwy" Also, i used Daxter's pervertion to my advantage to add a laugh after Jak and Sake recieved their first power...I also feel as if the characters were WAYYYYYYYY out of character........

sake: NO SHIT! YOU MADE ME A DAMN WHIMP!!! -goes dark-

me: alright, well gotta go! -runs away as Sake chases her with a 49 1/2 foot pole-

jak: wow.... this is great... a cat fight! GO SAKE!

me: -stops- excuse me?! -pulls out a piece of paper and writes something-

jak: -turns into an ottsel-

daxter: HA!

me: hehe.... moron......well please R&R!


	17. Butt Kicking KG doesnt mix with perverte...

Jak, Daxter, and Sake arrived at the pumping station and found the patrol after looking all over the entire beach. The patrol happened to be a woman with red dreadlocks and a couple of huge knockers, which made Daxter smile all the more. As they spoke, they were interrupted by a large wave of Metal Heads. They lived a short succes as the woman, Jak, and Sake made quick work of them. Once again, Eco, blood, bodies, and severed limbs littered the sands atop the rock platform.

"Nice work..." the red headed elf smiled as she walked back to her red KG Hellcat zoomer.

"Hummmm...... watching you take out those Metal Heads was hmmmmm pretty 'exciting'... wasnt it sugar?" Daxter asked as he slicked back his ears.

The woman didnt reply to the rat's comment, but instead she turned the keys on her zoomer, making it revv to life before them.

"Hey sweet stripes!" Daxter yelled over the roar of the zoomer while trying to keep from being blown away. "Gimme them digits so i can look ya up sometime! we'll party hard, big city style!" He finished, but once again ignored by her.

"Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big......" She pointed to a small ying yang like symbol embedded in a small rock pillar sticking out of the ground.

"What is it?!" Jak yelled.

"Its the symbol of the House of Mar- the founder of Haven CIty.......We're being sent out on suicide missions to find artifacts from the time of his rule.....If answers are worth dying for, go talk to the blind old soothsayer named Onin in the Bazaar...." She floated off, but not before tossing Jak a smell security pass.

Jak opened it and read the name listed inside. "So your name's ashlein, huh?"

"Were even......" She yelled as she flew out over the water and towards the city.

"Mar?" Daxter asked. "Sheeze.... the guy must have been a nut case for building this place...." He looked out over the city.

Jak knew he couldnt ask Sake for answers, because he knew he had to discover his own destiny without having to rely on other people. They could only guide his way.

"Can we get back to the city now?" Sake shivered a bit. They hadnt noticed how cold it had gotten since the sun had now set over the Station.

"Yeah, lets go.... im beat..." Jak slumped his shoulders and yawned.

All returned to the hideout to get some well deserved shut eye.

"Im going to take a shower..." Sake looked down the hallway. At the end was a poor excuse for a bathroom. A small toilet, and a bathtub that looked like it was about to melt if you even looked at it. But she was so caked in grime and dirt, she didnt care. Just as long as she got at least a little but clean, she would be satisfied.

About 5 minutes after she had gone into the shower, Daxter started to walk down the hallway.

"Daxter, where are you going?" Jak asked as he glared at the little orange ottsel.

"I dunno...." he continued on.

"Dont you even think about it......" Jak knew exactly what his perverted friend was doing. Daxter had tried it once back in sandover when Keira was bathing, and ended up with a black eye, and a missing tooth. Well, Jak wouldnt mind it either, but he wouldnt risk his life just to see Sake.

"Dont worry about it!" Daxter creapt up to the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Okay, its your funeral....." Jak said as he walked into his room.

----

Sake stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her flithy body. 'What a relief.....' she sighed as she draped her hands on her bare shoulders. She was so in bliss that she didnt even hear the bathroom door creak open.

Daxter stepped in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He hid under a countertop, which gave him a perfect view. A LARGE smile played across his furry mug.

Sake stepped out and grabbed what looked to be an orange towel from under the counter. But it wasnt a towel. It was a very sick minded ottsel.

"Hi?" he smiled weakly as his eyes jolted around.

Sake glared at Daxter, anger clearly visisble in her eyes. "Why in the hell are you in here Daxter?!" She yelled as she held him as tight as possible by the scruff of his neck.

"Uh-uh............. protecting you?" he suggested as he tried his hardest to shrug.

"RIght........" She opened the door, and sent him flying down the hall into the main room where Torn was working. He slammed into a wall and slid down.

"If you ever, EVER do that again, ill skin you and turn you into a grease rag!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut as hard as possible.

Jak came out of his room and found Daxter trying to climb up onto one of the beds. "Told you is was your funeral........." He smiled.

"WOW!" Daxter yelled, half there, half not. "Man, Jak, you got a good one!" He passed out.

Jak chuckled and carried Daxter into his room so both of them could get some sleep.


	18. Sake's Worst Fear

Im sorry for yet another late update. I havent been myself lately....... First, my PC crashes((im using my dads)), THEN my little kitten Ishizu goes missing on Saturday afternoon, and LAST ive got a friend trying to tell me how to live my life......This has had to have been one of my WORST weeks eva.....Ill get through it...hopefully....... well enjoy. I got to experiment in this chapter with Sake.... hehe

Bright beams of light flooded into Jak's room and over his face, waking him up. Daxter was already awake, raiding the kitchen as usual.

"Hey Jak...." Daxter waved as Jak walked past him. He bit into a piece of fruit then talked with his mouthful. "So, where's Sake?" he joked.

"What do you mean?" Jak looked puzzled.

"I saw her go into your room last night!"

"She did? Maybe you were just seeing things...... after all, she did hit you pretty hard after your little stunt last night......"

Daxter just shrugged off the idea. "Right..... so what'd you two do last night? Anything 'juicy'?" Daxter jumped up to his friend's shoulder.

"We didn't DO anything......" Jak growled as he walked into the main room after he put his clothes on.

"What?!" Daxter almost choked on a huge piece of fruit in his mouth. "Man, if I were in your shoes, id stuff her like a Thanksgiving tur-"

Jak clasped his hand over Daxter's mouth. Sake walked up behind them. "Oh, hey Sake.... did you sleep well?"

"No, not with the thought of that perverted THING looking at me......" She threw daggers at Daxter with her eyes. If looks could kill, Daxter would've been long dead.

Jak glared at Daxter as well. "Well, we need to visit that Onin lady....."

Sake let out a long sigh. "Let me get something to eat first....." She peered down right as her stomach growled.

They ate what was supposed to be soup, but it looked more like Mc Donald's that spent too much time under 6000 heat lamps…. ((I get food poisoning every time I eat at Mc D's…..)) It was made by Tess, so they ate it as not to hurt her feelings.

"Done…." Sake sat up and dropped her fork and rushed outside. Daxter did the same, followed by Jak.

"That was a nightmare….." the blonde elf joked when he was a safe distance from Tess.

"……and I thought Torn's cooking was bad…." Daxter wiped his tongue off with his dirty paw. "Ive tasted better things that came out of a trashcan!"

The entire trio joked the entire way to Onin's hut about Tess' horrible cooking.

Jak was the first in to the small cramped space and behind him came Sake.

"Cool, check out all the dead stuff!" Daxter chirped as he poked the belly of a 'dead' monkaw.

It moved and bit his finger. "Touch the goods again Rat-boy, and you'll be arrrrk, counting with your toes…." It growled. It flew over to the hat of a very old woman and sat on it. "I-am Pecker…."

Jak, Daxter and Sake all chuckled to themselves.

"Yes…. My mother…. She was-very vindictive…." Pecker continued as he rubbed his feathered wings together. "I am Onin's interpreter…"

Sake always thought Pecker was good for a laugh. He was indeed one of the funniest characters in Jak 2, besides Daxter. Jak peered over at her and traded a smile with her.

"Onin says you seek answers about the arrrrk, Tomb of Mar……" A small figure appeared in mid air as the fossil woman waved her twig thin fingers around in the air. The small symbol looked much like the one at the pumping station.

They learned of the 3 artifacts that were needed by Onin, and they had no choice but to retrieve them. After a short ride to the Precursor Mountain Temple, they were able to complete the mission. The first artifact they found was the shard, and Daxter was being his usual pervert self when he grabbed a hold of it.

The next artifact was the lens, which Daxter burned his tail on when he was standing under the light from it. Last was the gear, which powered a Precursor statue that fell apart as Daxter pulled it out. They returned to the city of Haven and headed for the power station when they got a call from old bag o' nerves, VIn.

'Time to activate the elevator……'

The cannons were incredibly easy. All Sake and Jak had to do was drop from a zoomer on top of the cannons and blow 'em to pieces. They blew up the last one and Vin called them.

"Nice work, the power grid is back on. Have fun being killed in the Palace….. have fun bye bye!" Vin's already shaky voice shook more as he spoke.

Sake felt a sickening feeling wash over as she remembered how high they would be up when they reached the top of the palace support tower.

Jak looked over at Sake and noticed her shaking. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine….." She climbed off of their zoomer as Jak pulled up to the tower elevator.

"You sure….?"

She didn't answer, but instead climbed onto the elevator. Jak joined her.

Daxter lost his balance when the elevator started. When it reached the top, it tossed him into the air.

The double doors opened to reveal a long metal wire stretched across a large gap. Sake looked down. Her stomach climbed into her throat. She almost lost her balance and fell over.

Jak barely caught her. "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked simply.

Sake didn't answer and balled up, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "I-I don't like heights……."

"Maybe you should stay here?" he suggested bluntly. "Ill be okay….." He smirked.

A fake laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah-----maybe……" She stood up and backed into the elevator. She waved weakly as the doors closed.

"Well…" A long deep sigh escaped from Jak's lips. "Leta go…." He too looked down. He had been up this high once before when he fought Gol and Maia on top of the Dark Eco silo back in Sandover.


	19. Behind the Story

hello foaly12, sorry i havent been talking to you lately. neopets says your under 13 so i cant neomail you.......

well, anyway, another update! im on a roll! ive had this whole thing planned out since day one, so im finally glad ive been able to write it!!!! also, if you find a million typos, ignore em cause i wrote this late at night, and my mother is yelling at me to get off the computer.

Chapter 18

Jak returned to the Hideout, covered in small scratched ans cuts from his fight with the Baron. He found Sake laying on a bed wrapped up in blankets. "Are you okay?"

"I dont want to talk about it......." She replied, not even looking up at him.

"What happened?" He sat down on the edge of the bed behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I said I dont want to talk about it....." She repeated.

"Uhhhhh. im going to go find Tess...." Daxter said in a shaky voice as he bolted off towards the kitchen.

Jak looked over at his orange friend as he ran off then looked back at Sake who layed completly still.

She turned her head to face Jak. "Ill tell you....." She rested her head on his shoulder. "When i was 5..... my father took my mother and I out on one of his friend's leer jets. I was having the time of my life, looking out of the window and watching the world seem to flow away from me. I seemed so free in that plane... so careless..... that was until the control panel of the plane burst into flames......" She looked up at him. He obviously had no idea what a jet was, let alone a leer.

"The plane's nose dipped down, and it whent into a spinning dive straight into the ground...... Luckily my mother and I survived," She paused and pulled back one of the arms covers she wore to reveal scarred tissue. "...but my father wasnt so fortunate. He-died 2 days later in the hospital....." She didnt cry, for her tears for her rather had dried long ago. "Ever since then, ive never been a big fan of any heights..... because the next time I go down, I may not survive....."

Jak was clueless about the whole plane thing, but he understood what it was like to have someone close to him be taken away from him in an instant. "Im sorry...." he hugged her. "If I had known, I wouldnt have brought you along......."

Daxter walked back into the room, wiping off his fur after tess had accidently spilled water on it. Torn soon emerged from the back hall as well.

"The city's on High alert, what the hell did you two do?!" He yelled as he glared at a certain blonde elf and a perverted Ottsel.

"We were sightseeing... right Jak?" He peered over at jak as he stepped up to the large table in the canter of the room.

Torn picked up a piece of paper with a distinct pitcure of Jak on the front. "Then tell me why the Krimzon Guard are looking for 'A dangerous young man with light hair, a blue tunic and a rabid orange rat on his shoulder'?!" Torn looked down at the small kid, which Kor was helping onto the table.

"Could be anyone... Orange is the new black this season...." Daxter dontorted as he rubbed his fur in a sexy way.

Jak, who was becoming increasingly tired of Daxter's lame excuses, finally broke in. "Look, we climbed up to the palace....and tripped a few alarms....."

"WHAT?!" Torn hissed. "I didnt authorize a strike on the-"

"Look, we kicked the Baron's ass.... unfortunatly, he got away...."

Sake's hearing had begun to become increasingly cloudy as her vision faded. She fell unconcious and slipped into another dream.

She once again stood on a high balcony above a glorious city. She wore a beautiful white gown with golden trim and carried a long staff made from Precursor metal topped wth a large red gem in her right hand. Around her wrists and neck were bands made from the same metal, as well as the same bracelet she had seen before.

Next to her was the same man from her last dream. Shoulder length green hair in dreadlocks bound in Precursor metal bands with that same smile. Much like Jak's she thought.

He smiled sweetly at her as he pulled her close. "Sakana..... We'll always be together......"

"I love you Mar...." she blurted out. Their fingers intertwined as they engaged in a deep passionate kiss.

Sake bolted awake, breathing heavily with a cold sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. 'What WAS that?!' she hissed at herself in her head. She must have passed out, because she wasnt laying in her own bed, but one of the other beds that were at the front of the Hideout. She crawled out of the bed, only to find Torn out cold slumped over on his desk, drool leaking from his mouth onto one of his papers. Next to him was a bottle of whiskey. She looked around the rest of the room. 3 other members were there. 1 was raiding the fridge, while he other 2 were out cold in their beds. She decided to get something to eat herself.

There wasnt much, but luckily there was some fruit. She bit into the sour fruit; her toungue twisting to the sharp flavor.

With the food in her stomach, she decided to go out for a walk. No one was really awake now because it had to have been at least 3 in the morning, and Jak was nowhere in sight..

A sound of an explosion caught her attention. She ran towards the source and found Jak struggling to stand up. Near him was debris from his most recent hijacked zoomer.

Sake supported Jak as they limped back to the Hideout to get some sleep for the next day.

Bright streams of light flooded into the windows in Jak and Sake's rooms, waking them right before their alarms whent off. Daxter was , amazingly enough, already awake.

Torn gave his usual morning greetings wuch usually consisted of "What took so damn long? weve got a city to save!" and prepared to explaint he next mission for Jak and Sake.

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town...." he commented. "Creatures moving towards the sacred sight, just as before...." His voice was suprisingly low.

"What happened ah-before?" Daxter asked, being his expected curious self.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought, but the Baron pulled back..." Torn raised his voice at the mention of the Baron's name. "Leaving everyone outside the old city barrier to die......" he looked down at one of the many maps. "Only the shadow stayed back, and somehow stopped the attack.....Get to the Sacred sight and stop the metal heads from reaching it. If you succeed the Shaodw might even want to see you...." He pulled something out from under the table. "Oh, and heres a Vuldan barrel for those pea shooters of yours...." he threw one to Sake and one to Jak. Jak loaded up his gun and shot one of his 'Hell YEAH!' smiles to Sake, and she gave him one in return. Torn just rolled his eyes as the teens and Ottsel left for their mission.


	20. Familiar Faces

Chapter

The security doors hissed open to reveal the mucky hell known as Dead Town. Jak stepped though the doors onto the cool dirt. He could see many metal heads.

"They're everywhere!" Daxter chirped as he hid behind Jak's shoulder.

"Get ready..." Sake stepped past Jak, cocking her scatter gun for the fight ahead. The number of enemies had nearly doubled.

"What are you two doing?!" Daxter didnt want to even think about fighting this many metal heads.

"What, are you scared?" Jak joked.

"No-No, im-m n-not scared!" Daxter stood on Jak's shoulder in a triumphant pose.

"Then why are you shaking?" Sake stared at Daxter with a sarcastic look on her face.

"'C-cause im COLD, thats why!" Daxter rubbed his arms to prove the point, but failed miserably.

"Cold..... riiiiight...." Jak loaded his vulcan and prepared to kill Metal Heads. "You,ve got fur, we dont...."

"Well, its-" he paused, trying to think of what excuse to retaliate with.

"Its what?" Sake looked him in the eyes. "Face it, your scared....."

"FIne, im scared......" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Now lets just get done......" He growled as he bared his teeth.

Sake laughed at his poor attempt to look angry.

Jak walked ahead and started to kill Metal Heads. He was followed by Sake, who also took our her fair share. They did well together, killing and taking out every Metal Head in the area.

The last of a group of four Slingers fell to the ground, dead. Dark Eco and blood pooled on the ground. Jak threw his morph gun onto his back and walked up to a ledge. Below him was a pit of brown ooze, and in front of him, was Samos's hut.

Jaks mouth dropped as he stared in disbelief.

"Is that- Is that- No it couldnt be- thats not-" Daxter was speechless. The Motor Mouth was unable to even say one sentence.

"It's Samos's hut....." Jak felt his heart sink.

"But what...where....when....why.... How?!" Daxter covered his face, afraid to face the truth.

"We're in the future Dax... this horrible place.... is our wirld!" Jak was finally home, after two years of shear hell; But it wasnt the home he remembered. His home was a lush green ocean side villiage in the middle of nowhere. He thought about the many people that lived there. The sculpter and his muse, the fisherman, and that farmer that always sleapt. What had happened to them? Questions of every kind twisted like a tornadoe in his head. He couldnt think. His hung his head low in despair.

Sake rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright....." She wanted to say something else, but she had no clue of how to make him feel better. When she reached this part of her game, she was shocked. Haven was Jak's Sandover?! No way.. it couldnt be true..... But it was, and the hut proved it.

"This is my home.... where I grew up with Daxter........" He slumped to his knees. "....and Samos...." He finished. He felt as if his world had been ripped to shreds by the twisted hand of Fate.

"C'mon Jak.... lets get back to the city...." Sake kneeled down beside him and layed her arm across his back.

Jak stood up and pulled out his gun. "Lets go..." His voice was low, almost like a whisper.

They returned to the Hideout. Torn had been wating for them for a while.

"The shadow has decided its time to meet you...." Torn stood in the doorway, not letting them through.

"Why is that old place in the ruins so important to you?" Jak asked simply.

"Theres a powerful energy force in that house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it..."

"No kidding... we used to know the guy that lived there..."

Daxter peeked around Torn's head to see a green figure standing before a desk.

"Sooo... your the new recruits who keep getting into trouble...." Came a small voice.

"Oh NO!!! Not YOU!!!" Daxter screamed as he covered his face.

"Welcome to our humble Underground Movement..." The small green man chirped with a smile. "I am known as the Shadow..... but you can call me Samos....and you are?" He continued.

"Sheesh.. Jak, we went through all that just to meet his holey-ness, log-in-the-head, grampa-green?!" Daxter was very upset and obviously not enthused.

"Dont you know who we are?" Jak was shocked that Samos hadnt remembered them. After all, Jak and Daxter were notourios for their pranks on him back in Sandover.

"Sorry kid... never seen you before.... and I never forget a face...." He looked down at Daxter. "Especially one THAT ugly....." He pointed to Daxter, who was pissed to no end.

"So it begins....." He growned loudly.

Jak, who was becoming increaingly confused, was tired of standing by. "How is this possible?! we came through the rift with you... into the future...right?"

"Yeah! You used to look older than dirt, and uglier than a knotted stump! What gives.. did you get a little nip and tuck while we where gone?" Daxter faked a smile.

"Listen boys, i dont know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on...but I dont have time for this...We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city save!!!" Samos was annoyed now. "Id say the shedule's pretty full! Besides... I havent gone through any rifts....I HATE teleporting....." He shivered at the thought.

"Sure sounds like the ol' Samos....." Daxter said, stating the obvious.

Samos almost went white when he noticed Sake, who had sat on a bed to keep from collapsing from fatigue. "Sakana! Is that you?" He walked up to her and looked her in the eye.

"No, my name is Sake...." She scowled. The name 'Sakana' did ring a bell though.

"Hmmm but you look just like her..." Samos rubbed the thing on his face he called a beard.

"Well, I dont care.... who in the hell is this Sakana person anyway?" She was a bit confused, but could live without the answer.

"Wait here, ill be right back..." The Shadow stepped out of the room and came back a little while later holding a large book. "This is a tomb of Mar's ancestry...." He slammed it onto the table and started to turn its pages. On one page was a large picture of a stout man and a beautiful women posing for their picture.

"She looks like me..." Sake scratched her head.

"It is possible you are the reincarnation of Sakana, Mar's wife..." ((if youve played and beaten Jak 3, youll catch the hint)) Samos ran his fat fingers over the image of the happy couple set in front of a building in a grand city.

"But how...." She asked herself.

"I'll have to do some research on her... ill get back to you later... but right now, I need you to go to Haven Forest, and root ouy a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but i cant protect it much longer...Chase down and destroy all of the Metal Head Scouts you find there... Good luck, and welcome to the fight...."

ok, mey be confusing... but this hit me one day while i was eating breakfast. So i HAD to add it to my fan fic. If youve played and beaten Jak 3, then youll know the reference. Just so ya know.. PLEASE R&R!


	21. Haven Tomb Hunt

The trio arrived at the entrance to the Precursor Mountain Temple. In the small decontamination room were two, instead of 1, jet-boards. Jak and Sake both exchanged smiles.

The Temple was beautiful. Small waterfalls cascading over softened rocks. Lush green grass topped with magnificant Precursor atrifacts. Near them a small platform rose from the never ending darkness below them. They climbed aboard the platform and rode to the forest, which was equilly as beautiful, if not more. Monarch Butterflies fluttered about the lush green grass that seemed to carpet every inch of the ground.

"This place is amazing......." Jak commmented as he peered over at a large waterfall. His thoughts were ceased when the sound of a growling metal head caught his attention. He tried to run towards it, but it took off running, using its small wings for speed.

"We need our jet boards...." Sake pulled hers back out. She had NEVER actually used one. How hard could it be? Stay on, move your weight around, and keep moving. She tried to stay on it and keep up with Jak, but it was hopeless. She couldnt balance herself to save her life. As they passed over the water, and lost complete control of the jet board and fell into the water.

Jak easily caught all 5 Metal Heads, not even seeming to even try. He helped her ouf of the lake and they walked back to Haven, going slow so they could admire the beauty of Haven Forest. It was indeed a haven........more beautiful than Sake could ever have imagined. She felt as if this horrible world melted away. It was only her and Jak. She was with the only person she truly loved. Even the darkness within her seemed far away, like it couldnt torment them bacause of some odd barrier between them and it. She looked up at Jak, his sweet smile playing across his face as he grabbed her hand.

Daxter felt like emptiying

Their stroll ended as they approached the large rock cliff that lead to the exit. They ascended it and returned to Haven, and what perfect timing.

Jak's comm unit began to buzz loudly. He pulled it out. "Hello?" he covered the mouth piece. "Great... its Krew...."

"Jak, I need you and Sake to head out into the Port and destroy some cargo for me." Krew hung up, not even giving them any details about the mission.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jak questioned Sake in an odd manner.

"Well, we blow it up, what do you think we do?!"

"Not the answer I wanted....." He smirked then rolled his eyes.

WHen they reached the port, they found 26, instead of 16 listening devices. In order for them to pass the mission before a full scale assult arrived, they both had to work to beat the mission. Sake already proved she couldnt ride the jet board, but she had to in order to complete the mission in the specified amount of time.

Jak was the first to take to the water and start itting the devices one after another. Sake wearily hopped onto her own, and was constantly shifting her weight to keep in a straight line. She should've taken her tom-boy friend's suggestion when she asked Sake to learn how to ride a skateboard........

Jak took out 18, wile Sake destroyed 8 of them. After a few minutes, she was finally able to keep control of her jet board.

Krew called once more, condradulating the 2 on a marvoulous job with the jet board. He also wanted them to come back; He had yet another mission. Sake just couldnt WAIT for him to die.....

0000000000000

Days flew by as Jak and Sake completed mission after mission, their relationship growing all the more between them. They both had become pretty skilled with the guns. They were the best in the Underground, and everyone was partially jealous for that.

Though Sake had been improving on many of her poor skils, she left a majority of the driving up to Jak. Rescuing Lurkers, racing; the works. All the while, they were learning more things about the mysterious orphaned boy that hangs around the UG. They also learned from Ashlein that the Metal Heads were becoming braver and attacking the city almost every day.

Now they had to use some very special artifacts to activate a tower that could supposedly pinpoint the location of the Tomb of Mar, which they needed to acces in order to obtain the fabled Precursor Stone. They needed the stone in order to overpower the Baron, who was oppressing the people even more every day.

Jak found a small door to the right of the elevator in the Precursor Mountain Temple. using the seal that he had obtained by completing difficult tasks given to him, he was able to get to the Light Tower, or so it was called. After a short jet board ride down a grind rail, they were able to complete their task.

Daxter ran up to a small control panel and inserted the gear shaped artifact into the corrosponding slot, which activated the Tower. jak threw the lens into its center as it ascended into the sky. Sake placed the shark into another machine which then shot a bright beam of light at the spinning lens. The Light reflected off and aimed for the city. Where it hit, they had no clue.

As soon as the tower ratracted, Pecker called them up on their comm unit. "Great work! The beam of light is shining somewhere in the city! It's Mar's tomb, and thanks to me, you found it!" He hung up, not even giving Daxter a chance to retaliate. This made him even more upset. After all, it was he who found the Tomb....which wasnt true......

They retuened to the city and discovered where the light hit, because they noticed the statue of the Baron was missing.


	22. Tests of Manhood

another update! yeah! well, ne ways, i FINALLY got my lil kitty Ishizu back! she was trapped in a damned 50 foot pine tree!!!!!!!! i have the most retarded cat ever.....-anime style sweatdrop-

KG's bagan to swarm around the debris of the statue. They were all way too stupid to even notice what looked to be a very old security lock door behind the rubble.

Jak, Daxter, and Sake managed to sneak in without being seen so hey rode the small elevator down into the bowels of the famed Tomb of Mar. There they met Samos, Kor, and the kid. The deep voice of an Oracle greeted everyone in the room. A door opened, but closed when the Oracle realized the boy was to young to face the Tests of Manhood. Jak and Sake slipped under the door right before it slammed into the ground. Daxter was being reluctant, but Jak grabbed him by the fur of his neck. Right after they dissapeared behind the large stone door, KG's flooded into the Tomb entrance.

Once inside, they saw a long platform that led towards an area filled with water. Several support beams held up the massive roof. Small torches with flames of Green and Red Eco lit up the entire passage way.

"Let's get this over with....." The blonde looked over the edge of the thin platform he and Sake walked down. One false move, and they would plumit to their deaths in the deep blackness below them.

They had trouble choosing which test to take first.

"Just take the damned left path......" Sake glared at her blonde haired lover.

"Whats down there? huh....?"

"Yeah, what?" Daxter jumped, wanting the answer.

She wasnt in the mood explaining things......not now. "Youll see....."

Jak just shrugged and went to the left path, only to discover man sized spiders crawling around all over the place. He and Sake made quick work of them with their blasters. Then the obstacle of all obstacles showed itself. Pillars with retracting spikes sat out in the middle of a large lake of Dark Eco. Once again, one wrong move, they both would be skewered alive. Daxter might survive because of his size.

Their sure feet, however, carried them safely up to a platform which lead to a metal rod. Jak was first to swing up to the higher platform and kill the spiders. Sake had a little trouble though.

With a little help from each other, they managed quite well, that is, until Daxter decided to fool around with a metal rod that held a large boulder in place. And of course, the boulder started to roll so he ran....in the wrong direction.

Daxter ran for his life, his chest heaving in pain as he huffed. He tripped as the large boulder exploded. When the dust cleared, Daxter discovered a large spider. It hissed, drool oozing from its wet fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He continued to scream as he got up and ran for his life once more.

Jak and Sake were left alone for once. No annoying Daxter to bug the crap out of them, although, they werent sure if he was alright. They had to face the rest of the trial alone, and it was about to get tricky.

Jumping from platform to platform was nothing compared to swinging on metal rods that moved about. Jak easily cleared them, and had to go back to help Sake, who was a bit skiddish. After Mar knows how long, they made it to the end of the challenge to find a button. Jak stepped on it, and the place went pitch black as the Green and Red Eco flames fizzled out. A small statue of what looked to be a Precursor robot shot a bright blue beam of light towards a large door about 200 yards away.

"So is this why you wanted to go to the left?" Jak asked as he pointed to the empty space on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, yeah......How can you live with him constantly yapping his mouth off?" Sake joked as they rode a small platform to back down to the water filled area.

"Weve been frends since i can remember....when I was mute, he spoke for me. We talked using emotions.... we were the best of friends..." Jak replied. "Its been a while since ive fought without him on my shoulder."

"Well, at least he cant make any rude comments, that is until we find him....." Sake hopped onto her jet board, which she now had total control over after Jak taught her. She rode off towards the next challenge.

She enjoyed this challenge more than any mission in the entire game. She was a big fan of puzzles, and this area was filled with them. Jak, however, hated puzzles. He was more about brute strength than thinking ahead, so with ALOT of help from Sake, they made it past the obstacles to the next button. With a press of it, another blue beam of light shot towards the very same door about 200 yards away, causing it to slide open. They both could faintly see a bright green glowing light from inside.

"Thats the stone..." Sake pointed to it becuase Jak couldnt see it.

"Wait, wait, wait...... This was WAY to easy....... theres gotta be a catch......" Jak rubbed the thing on his face he called a goatee.

'Hes right... well, duh.... the Baron is going to attack us as soon as we get to the stone......' Sake thought to herself. '_What, are you afraid of the little old Baron?_' Her inner demon was once again bugging her. 'Shut up... I havent got time to deal with you.....'

"Sake are you okay?"

"Oh, Im fine..." She looked down. There was yet another platform to ride in order to get to the Stone.

Once inside, they found Daxter, who was VERY pissed off. While Daxter was complaining, the Oracle greeted them. The programmed recording continued until a red robot burst in and tried to pry the stone from the wall. Inside that robot was the one and only Baron Praxis.

"Abomination......The stone was not meant for you........" The tomb began to quake as large rocks started falling from the roof.

The Baron just glared at the large statue of the great warrior Mar as he continued to pull at the stone.

"Jak, we cant let him get that stone!" Sake pointed out the obvious.

"Well, duh!!!!!" Jak replied as he jumped to avoid the Baron's strike. It didnt hit him, but it did, however, destroy the bridges near them. "B-e-a-utiful......(Jim Carrey, Bruce Almighty) now how in the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"We fight!" Sake pulled out her gun, changed it to Scatter, and loaded it. "Use your Scatter!"  
"What?! those guns dont have enough range!!!"

"Believe me!" The two continued to yell back and forth as they continued their fight over which gun to use, while trying to avoid being killed.

Several small bombs flew towards them, but didnt explode on contact. Sake did what she did on her game; hit them towards the Baron's Spider-Mech. Jak followed this procedure, doing a considerable amount of damage to the Baron's machanized creature.

The Baron, who was royally pissed beyond anything, fired his favorite weapon; small spider robots with electricy arching around them. They were easy enough to take out, especially with the Scatter gun Sake demanded that both of them equip.

After a battle that seemed to last forever, Praxis finally pryed the stone loose. "Now nothing can stop me!" he inserted the stone into a premade slot, absorbed its power, and used it to eliminate many sections of the space for Sake and Jak to fight on, making it very difficult to manuver.

Praxis made one fatal mistake though. He shot a bomb right next to Jak, who nailed it with a good solid punch, sending it flying towards tha Baron. It imploded on impact, sending fragments and shrapnel in all directions. One rather large piece imbedded its self into Jak's arm.

Angered, the Baron flew off with the Precursor Stone of course. Being in a robot that could fly had its advantages......

"You must leave this place..." The Oracle's voice filled the crumbling chambers once more. Suddenly, a bridge appeared, giving them access to their escape route.

The trio of renegade heroes escaped with only seconds to spare. As soon as they were out, Sake started to attened to Jak's bleeding wound.

"Hey dont touch that!" jak growled in pain as Sake tried to pry the metal from his back.

"What, do you want to bleed to death?!" Sake retaliated with one of her deat glares. "Hold still, this is going to hurt like hell....." She smirked as she got a good grip on the metal and pulled it out. Jak screamed like a wuss. Sake then dropped the shard to reveal a cut going across her palm that blead steadily.

Jak tended to his own wound, while Sake stared at hers. An odd feeling washed over and she bagan licking the blood that ran down her arm.

Daxter just stared. "What are you doing?!" he yelled once he brought himself back to reality.

Sake snapped back and looked at her arm; blood smeared all over it. "I dont know....."(her unscarred arm....)

"Bloodlust......" Jak looked in Sake's direction, took a small piece of cloth from his sack on his leg and bandaged up her handas best he could. Hopefully it would stop the worst of the bleeding so they could get back to the Hideout to get a real bandage.


	23. Truly Haven

Sorry for the late update, 1) writer's block, and 2) parents hoggin the PC. Well, now is another chapter! Enjoy! also, please comments! they are my inspiration!

"How did the Baron know we were so close to making a move for the stone?" Jak asked as he unwrapped the makeshift bandage from Sake's bleeding hand.

"The Baron threatened to kill Ashlein for spying....his own daughter!" Torn rubbed his forehead trying to find a solution. "I couldnt risk that....even for the Underground......" He slumped over and sighed.

"Hey, that stings!!!" Sake yelled as Jak put some odd ointment on the cut.

"Well, want me to cut it off instead?!" Jak wrapped a clean bandage around the clean wound and pulled it tight to stop the bleeding.

"Great job, only now Praxis as the Precursor stone....." Daxter stood on the table and glared at Torn.

"There may be a way to get our friends back, and maybe even the Precursor stone....." Torn looked up at the blonde renegade. "Go to the Fortress and rescue them. ill call Vin and see if he can get the doors open.

"You just get that door open, we'll be there....." Jak helped Sake up and left the Hideout.

'_Remember that place? I should thank the baron............._' A voice smirked in the back of Jak's head. 'Go away.....' he replied as he took a small zoomer from a civi. He got on and gave room for Sake. He slammed on the gas petal and sped off towards the fortress.

Once inside they noticed the destroyed corridor of their last visit. Shrapnel and debris littered the room. Near them was a few steps that rounded tp to the left, and after that was an electricity security gate.

Jak layed his back up against the wall and peeked around. Two KG's in yellow armor had their backs to them.

"Why are we looking for some kid anyway?" One asked.

"He's also looking for a girl too, i dunno....." the other replied.

"Man, there have been some serious guard casualties this week....."

"Yeah, some renegade fighters are really stirring the pot....."

"I say death to the Underground!!"

The realization dawned on Jak and Sake. "Thats us!" Jak whispered a yell.

"Well, we cant do anything about it if we dont do something to them...." Sake cocked her gun, but the guards were too distracted to even notice ths distinct clicking sound.

"Right, let's go have some fun....." He smirked evlly as he pulled out his own Vulcan. Daxter curled up on his shoulder.

They both jumped out abd began shooting like crazy. The KG's didnt stand a chance. Jak took out a mojority of them, while Sake took care of the stragglers and hit the buttons. A few Hover Guards tried to ambush them, but it was useless, the duo was too skilled from training and personal experiance to be caught unaware by an ambush. After killing MANY KG's, they reached the last button and deactivated the electritity gate.

In front of them was 4 turrets with red laser beams sweeping the area. It was easy enough to get over them and to the other side. Their next obstacle was a half pipe which they had to ride using their jet boards.

They cleared all of the obstacles with no problem at all. Jak's quick feet and Sake's know-how made it easy for them both. Daxter wasnt much of a help, for upport; mental or physical.

The door to the main room backed into the wall, allowing the trio access to the room. Jak was able to easily pin point his cell, and the one where he had found Sake those few months ago. He shivered, remembering the hell he was sent through for two long painful years. This was the very room in wich his darker side manefested its self in Jak's mind.

While Jak was busy strolling down memory lane, Sake was busy trying to crack the security coding on the control panel that keapt the prison cells locked. "A little help here?!" She called, bringing Jak back to reality. "Yeah, sure...." He examined the panel. All sorts of switches, buttons and keys littered its face. "Does any of this make since to you?"

"Actually, yeah." Her fingers were moving light lightning as she cracked a few more codes. Finally! She broke the last one and the prisoner cells 5-10 opened.

Tess stepped out of hers and smiled as she hugged Daxter to death. Young and old Samas were busy arguing over what their next course of action should be.

"AHH! Jak, 2 Samos'!! they're multiplying!!!" Daxter hid behind Jak's legs after escaping from Tess' death grip.

"Yes, It seems I have a time twin...." Quipped the older version. The two continued to clammer on while Sake and Jak waited for the warp gate to activate. It finally did after about 3 minutes.

"Vin's activated the warp gate, we should leave now....." Jak jumped in followed by Sake, Daxter, Tess, and Young and Old Samos.

They all emerged back at the Power Station and returned to the Hideout. Samos and Samos were once again arguing.

"Jak, there's word on the street that new KG blast bots are zeroing in on the Hideout's location. They are armoured bombs that seek out targets. If they reach this place, we're dead." Commented old Samos.

"What are you talking about old growth, your almost dead anyway!" The younger one piped up at his older version's comment.

"My point is, you've got to stop those blast bots before they reach the Hideout."

"Good hunting!" they both said at the same time. They glared at each other.

Jak and Sake looked back at them wondering how they do it. As they walked away, the little green men waved good bye to them at the same time. As soon as the trio was out, they grabbed two seperate zoomers. Sake headed for one, while Jak headed for one of the others. Jak managed to take his out first and headed for the third and final target. Sake arrived at the third target only a few seconds after Jak and helped him blow it to pieces, only 20 feet from the Hideout. As they headed back, a message played out over the city on the intercom. "Attention all citizens, the class 2 race is about to begin..." Came a robotic feminem voice.

"Time to race..." Jak climbed onto a zoomer and let Sake on behind him. They followed the river or civis towards the staduim.

Upon entry to the garage, Erol gruffly welcomed them. "Well if it isnt the Dark Eco Freaks...." He smiled as he put his fingers to Sake's chin and looked into her eyes. "Remember me?" he smirked evilly as Sake pulled back from his touch.

"Dont touch me....you foul bastard." she growled, eco arching around her. Memories of what Erol did to her flooded back into her head. She hated every fiber of him, he was the very person who stole her virginity. (i had to do that, I was hinting at this way earlier in the fic) She stepped out of the room, leaving Jak and Daxter behind to deal with Erol.

Jak had never heard this kind of laungauge from Sake, of all people. Daxter didnt really pay much attention.

Keira trodded into the room, talking with her father. Erol looked over at Jak and began talking of how Keira would be his.

"Stay away from her...." The blonde replied as his deep blue eyes showed pure anger. Though he no longer felt love for her, he still wanted to protect her. After all, she was his child hood friend.

Erol just walked away laughing at him. "Erol's the best racer I've ever seen..." Keira smiled sweetly as she watched Erol walk out of the room laughing.

"Hes not what you think....." Jak looked down at the ground.

"And YOU'RE the judge of character?!" Keira stared right at him. "People say you get angry and-change...." She felt her heart sink. She still loved Jak with every fiber of her being, but when she heard the blonde haired renagade had been seen with another girl, her hopes died. "And besides, the Jak I knew wouldnt be working for a guy like Krew!!!" She hissed in a deeper voice than usual.

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron-You know what, You do things your way, Ill do itmy way..." Jak's darker side began to laugh in his mind as the elf stepped out as well.

"Jak, uh buddy, Jak?!" Daxter cried out as he watched his elvin friend just walk out.

"Attention all drivers, the class 2 race is about to begin....." Came the same robot femal voice over the garage intercom.

"You'll have to drive for the team..." Keira kneeled down before the small Ottsel.

Jak walked through the city looking for Sake. She was nowhere to be found. Not at the Hideout, not at the HipHog for a drink either. He opened his comm unit and called her, but she didnt anser. Luckily their comm units had tracking devices, which made it easy for Jak to find Sake.

She had made her way to Haven Forest and was standing in the center of the large crstal clear lake, crying.The Moon's rays danced across the top of the water, making her seem to glow a beautiful blue.She turned around to face him when she heard him step into the water. "Oh, hey Jak....."

"Hello, Sake....." He waded over to her. "Whats wrong?"

"My life has been a living hell sinceI arrived here.....but whenI am with you, it all melts away...." She looked into his deep blue eyes that seemed to glow in the bright light from the moon over head.

"What did he do to you?"

"Something I hope never happenes to me again....." She looked down.

"Did he-?"

Sake nodded and burried her face in Jak's shirt.

He lifted her chin. "Sake......" He whispered as he closed the gap in between them, enveloping them in a deep passionate kiss.

YAY EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE!!!! and im sure a few of you noticed the FFx jak 2 x-over..... i thought itd make good material for this fic cause that movie scene hit me the hardest besides the ending movie scene. With Daxter racing this gave me the oppurtunity to give Jak and Sake a little time to themselves.!!


	24. From This Moment

this chapter is very fluffy! just warning you! also, this chapter doesnt reallyprotain to the srty line. just something for the romance fans. also, its been set to the somg "From this moment" by shania twain

_I do swear…that I'll always be there_

_.... I'd give anything and everything _

_and I will always care _

When Erol looked at Sake the way he did, I knew something had happened between them. I didnt know what, so I wanted to find out. That was why I left Keira's garage. I also left because of Erol. I hated him....for what he did to Sake. When I saw her in that lake, she looked so innocent. She reminded me of that sweet girl I met my first day in prison. Sake was the only girl I ever truly loved. We were the only ones who understood each other. She and I knew what it was like to suffer day in, day out.

When I found out what Erol did to her, I felt an intense anger build up inside of me. I was more angry at him than I have ever been at anyone my entire life. Because of him, Sake had to suffer. I dont want her to feel pain, or suffer. I wanted her to be happy. Isnt that what everyone wants? To no longer have to worry, to no longer have to care, to be happy? We've all felt that way before.

When I looked into Sake's eyes, I saw her true form. A girl still oblivious to the world around her because all she knows is pain. I wanted to help her. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright, but Haven City, nothing was going to be alright. I wanted to hold her, embrace her. I-wanted to be with her for the rest of my life to keep her safe.

_Trough weakness and strength, _

_happiness and sorrow, _

_For better for worse, _

_I will love you _

_With every beat of my heart _

Over the past few months, I've learned some some stuff about her, how she lost her father and lived alone with her mother, and how she was-raped by Erol. Everytime i thought about what he did, I get even angrier. He hurt Sake, and I will never forgive him for that......My inner demon doesnt really care for what I feel, all IT cares about is killing, but something caught my attention. When I learned what Erol did to her, it also got angry, like it felt drawn to her. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Now, I dont really know anymore. I've been through alot myself, and I cant really tell what is what. IT hasnt even bothered me in a while, except when Erol looked at Sake the way he did. I noticed Sake looking up at me, her tear streaked face still seeming to glow that same magical light from the moon above us. "I love you...." I heard her whisper to me. "I love you too....." I whispered back. It was true. Why wouldnt it be? Nothing could break this moment, absolutly nothing, and nothing did.

_From this moment…life has begun _

_From this moment…your are the one _

_Right beside you is where i belong_

I kissed her once more as we sank under the water. The world seemed to stop. To me, Sake was my world. I would do anything for her, and nothing would change my mind...... We parted, looking into each other's eyes. There in that lake, I realized something. Sake meant more to me than anything in Haven, except Daxter of course. He's been by my side, through think and thin, for better or for worse. I could never leave him behind. He was the greatest friend I could ever ask for.

_From this moment on _

_From this moment…i have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love _

_i'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on _

She smiled up at me, so I smiled back. Bliss. Pure bliss.....that was all I felt when I was around her. We were one in a million. Inseperable by anyone. A quick thought ran through my head as we came back to the top of the water because of lack of oxygen. My throat went dry as I tried to speak. She looked up at me once more, her blue eyes pleading for the question. "Will you marry me?" I blurted out. her face lit up with happiness as all of the sorrow and pain melted away back into the shadows from wence it came._  
_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_Can't wait to live my life with you _

_can't wait to start _

_You and i will never be apart _

_My dreams came true because of you _

"Yes, I will!" She replied happily. She lunged forward and kissed me. I was so happy at this moment in time. I wanted nothing else in the world than to be with her for the rest of my days. I had everything I ever wanted right in front of me. She was all I ever wanted. From this moment on, I will always love you.....Sake......

--------------------------Sake-------------------

Many thoughts ran through my head. Erol, Jak, and many of the recent events. Jak knew what Erol did to me, and I could tell he wasnt too happy about it. I could tell, because of this strange air he gave off when he found out, almost like his aura. I had been sensitive to people's aura's since I was a child, and i could easily tell when someone was hurt inside and tried to mask it with a fake smile. I could easily tell whe they were the happiest people alive as well.

_From this moment…_

_as long as i live, I will love you…_

_i promise you this _

_There is nothing…i wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

Right now, I could tell Jak was happier than I've ever seen him. His smile was genuine, and so was his love for me. I felt eaqually for him, and I wanted to be with him forever. He saved me from myself, and If he hadnt cared anough about me, I would've never escaped from that prison, and i'd still be Erol's little pet. That was the last thing I wanted to think about. The only thing I wanted to think about now, was the handsome, beautiful man in front of me. He looked so different as the light from the moon reflected off of the water and onto his face. It made him look almost, mystical in a sense.

_You're the reason _

_i believe in love And _

_you're the answer to my prayers_

_from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams…came true…because of you _

We dove under the crystal clear water, kissing momentarily as we went under. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I loved him with everything I had, and nothing would deter my thoughts from this moment. Everything was perfect, so perfect, it couldn't have been real, but it was. I had to be living in a dream, but I was wide awake, kissing my true love. I could see how Daxter had grown so attatched to jak. Jak was such a loyal person, and very honest when it came to the truth. I felt as if a great burdan was lifted from my heart, enabling me to live once again. I had everything I had ever hoped for in front of me.

_From…this…moment _

_as long as I live _

_I will love you, _

_i promise you this_

"Will you marry me?" I heard him ask. I looked up at him, a smile playing across my face. "Yes, I will!" I replied, unable to hold back my happieness. I jumped forward, and kissed him. This was a perfect night, aith the perfect man. I didnt want it to end, and it didnt.

_There is nothing _

_i wouldn't give _

_From this moment _

----------

Little did the teens know, Samos had been watching them from behind a tree. (hes not being perverted, hes happy for them) "It has begun....." He smiled and walked away, leaving Jak and Sake alone.

_I will love you as long as i live _

_From this moment on _


	25. Time to Race

Welcome to Chapter 24!! Id like to adress one very important thing. This may seem very crass, but Id like to point out one reviewer in particular. Happy jak: Id like to ask that you dont leave so many comments saying "NEED MORE DESCRIPTION" or anything along those lined. While I appreciate constructive criticism, I dont however accept flames. to me, thats flaming. Also, If you think you can write this fanfiction better than me, then tell it to me directly! writing this is NOT easy! okay?! You try typing wth an 18 year old brother and two very rude parents trying to bug the crap out of you!!!!

well, how that I have adressed that little issue, id like you to enjoy chapter 24! its not as interesting as the others, but its sunday morning.

Some time passed and Daxter was way ahead of the crowd, and YES! He passed the finish line with mere seconds to spare as the pack came in screaming behind him. The humungous crowd roared with delight at the orange furry Ottsel. Shouts and cheers from several girls in the east block, front row, 5th from the right caught his attention and he blew a kiss to them. "Call me!" He shouted in a sly voice as he slicked his ears back. He was so happy as he continued to do a victory lap around the track. One more round, then he noticed Sake and Jak sitting at the back of the crowd, smiling and sitting very close.

They sat up and left. Sake waved for him to follow them and he did, back to the garage with his beautiful Class 2 trophy topped with a solid Precursor metal NYFE zoomer miniature.

"So when do I get the winner's big kiss?!" Daxter smiled to Tess as he furrowed his fuzzy eyebrows. She giggled.

"Maybe if your a good boy..." she patted his head and continued to giggle at the creature's antics. He turned and saw Jak and Sake stroll up behind him.

"We sure showed those Class 2 losers a thing or 2, eh?" He joked, watching everyone smile at him. Keira also complemented the litle guy on his big win, because they could now qualify for the class one race.

"Way to go Dax, you did it!" Sake smiled as she knelt down beside him and scratched his chin. He started to purr slightly.

"Oh yeah, thats feels good...." A large, sly smile played across his features as he seemed to melt like clay in her hands.

"I'm proud of you Dax..." Jak knelt down as well, almost face to face with the fuzzball.

"Really?" he layed his ears back as he gave jak his big solefull(sp?) crocadog eyes.

"Yeah, you did great..." the blonde smiled, petting his friend on the head.

"No..." Daxter paused for a moment and jumped up onto Jak's shoulder. "We did great! Right partner?"

Keira, who had been standing idol near tess, just glared at the three and turned so she wouldnt see him. She was still pissed off at Jak and didnt feel like talking to him at the moment.

Jak's comm unit began to buzz again, so he pulled it out and opened it. Krew's voice played through.

"Sake, Krew wants to see us...." jak peered over at Sake, and see let out a heavy groan of displeasure.

"That's the last place I want to go...." Her blue eyes fixed on Keira, who looked back and shot daggers at her with her eyes. Sake backed away a bit, afraid Keira might go ninja on her or something.

The odd trio departed from the Garage and 'borrowed' a rather sleek newly painted zoomer from a civi. He started to cuss them out. "I just got that thing painted!!!!"

"Get friggin over it!!!" Sake joked as Jak sped away. They all laughed, except for their victim, who was foaming at the mouth with anger.

Some time passed and they pulled up to the HipHog. They entered and sat at a booth with Sig after Daxter got them all a drink from behind the counter. Krew must of passed out while they were on their way there, because he was just floating around, asleep, his tongue dangling out of his mouth with drool leaking onto his face.

Sig disussed with them about how he wanted to quit doing dirty work bacause it was getting rather heavy. Daxter wanted to give him a hug, and yelled. This woke Krew up, making him remember his latest job as soon as he noticed Jak and Sake sitting in the booth.

Yet another sewer job. They had to escort three of Krew's best men into the sewers to retrieve an artifact from the statue of Mar they had found earlier on in their adventure into its murky waters.

Jak, Daxter, and Sake arrived at the sewers and were greeted by the 3 wastelanders Krew hired for the job.

"Look, its pretty boy..." one smirked as he eyed Jak. He looked at Sake with a sly smile on his face. "Well, hello there sweet cheeks...." he sipped a bit on a cigar before flicking off the ashes.

She didnt respond but instead walked ahead, giving them the cold shoulder. She pulled out her gun and changed it to Vulcan. "C'mon Jak...." She shouted as she waited just before the elevator. The entire group climbed on and rode to the bottom, only to be ambushed by a new breed of Metal Head. The breed was called Hose Heads because they had lasers mounted to their nose which they used to sweep over the ground and catch their prey off guard.

They were easy anough to dispatch though. That is, if you were quick enough on the trigger. The teens watched Jynx's back as he set the charges. "Cover your ears!" yelled Mog, one of the rather dumber members. "You mean cover your ass!" Jynx replied. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded, unclogging their path so they could continue further on through the sewers. The group trudged on through, taking out a Hose Head here and there. Jynx was enjoying every minute of the mission, untill they reached a particular room. They could all hear a hissing noise coming from the roof above.

"Sounded like I got gas...." Mog smiled, but that jovial smile faded when he noticed hundreds of Hose Heads crawling around on the roof, All of them had their bright yellow eyes fixed on the 6.

"Jak, the ceiling's crawling!!!" Grim screamed, dropping his gun. Jak responded to the scream with a smile. There was nothing as exciting as killing Metal Heads. He aimed his Vulcan up, and let it rip. Sake followed the same procedure, dropping a good few herself.

While they provided cover fire, Jynx prepared to blast open the next passageway that lead to the statue. The last Metal Head dropped to the ground right after it screamed in pain as about 20 rounds of Vulcan ammo entered its body. Jynx stepped back a few feet, giving himself enough distance between him and the explosion. "Man that was close...." he sighed, relieved the ambush had been taken care of. He moved several corpses out of the way and continued further on down the beaten path, followed the others.

Ant there it was, the statue of Mar. At the top of a staff in his hands was a gem that once acted as a keyhole for the Ruby Key Krew wanted from a pravious mission. All 3 men of the bomb squad layed their most powerful charges at the base of the statue and blew it sky high.

"No!" Jak yelled right before he was blown back into a wall, and into Sake. They were pinned up against the wall by the enormous head of the statue.

"Great job, Holdylocks! We'll get the booty and take it to Krew! Oh yeah, and I'll put in a good word about you two!" Jynx, Mog, and Grim left without even helping the young teens out, so they had to do it themselves.

222222222222222222

Both Jak and Sake had collected sevaral Skull Gems from the Metal Heads and was ready to recieve their 3rd power, the power to become invinsible, but ONLY in their Dark forms. With a quick trip to the Oracle, they had obtained it after turning in 200 hundred of the odd glowing yellow gems. It also gave them a little more insight on the situation at hand. The Metal Head armies were growing stronger by the day, and soon, Haven would fall prey to their ever growing forces, but Jak and Sake refused to let that happen, at least not while they were there.

They headed for the gun course to get their last gun, the Peace Maker. A short trip through the Port took them back to Krew's bar, the HipHog. There, they found Erol, who challenged Jak to a race through the city, using accelerator rings. It either one of them missed even one, they would be disqualified.

Erol once again approached Sake, the same sleezy smile on his smug tattooed face, and once again, she mouthed off to him. This time she threatened to kill him on the spot, but she couldnt. If she did, time would faulter and lose its delacate balance. Jak accepted the challenge, which wasnt really suprising to Sake.

She had tried many times to beat this mission, but Erol keapt pushing her into a wall or off of the track, making her miss an accelerator ring. As Jak raced him, she followed close behind on a slower zoomer. If they got too far ahead of her, she would be okay bacause she knew practically every inch of the city by heart. Luckily, Jak won because Erol had to turn a wrong away to avoid slammming into a fast oncoming wall.

"Dont get cocky outlaw!" Erol hissed as he glared at the blonde, who was busy cheering himself on. "Next time we race for keeps, and your head will be my trophy!!!" With that, he drove away. He obviously wasnt too happy about losing to the man he enjoyed torturing with Dark Eco for two years.

"Ahhh, blow it out your ear, you were bottle fed, weren't you?!" Daxter quipped, a smile on his furry mug.

"Nice driving!" Sake rode up next to Jak. "He didnt look too happy....."

"What a wimp!" Daxter crossed his arms. "That race was too easy...."

"Oh yeah, I didnt see you driving!" Jak poked Daxter's stomach, making him laugh a bit.

"Let's go...." Daxter growled. He tried to look angry. He failed miserably, making jak and Sake burst out laughing. The public looked at them funny.


	26. The Life Seed

On their way to their next destination, they received a call from Samos. He was wanting them to retrieve something very special from his hut in Dead Town. Sake just LOVED this mission. After all, they get to use the Titan Suite.

Upon arrival, they found the mech waiting for them. However, there was only room enough for one person, so Sake thought of a plan.

"Jak, I propose a challenge...." Sake smirked.

"What kind of challenge.....?" He questioned, wondering what was going on in Sake's twisted mind.

"I challenge you to a rock skipping contest.... whoever skips their rock over this water the farthest will get to use the machine..... and the loser must provide cover fire....." She looked down at the ground below and pulled a rock out of the dirt. She polished it off to reveal a smooth flat surface, perfect for skipping.

"Rock skipping huh?" He thought, rubbing his goatee. 'This ought to be easy.......' He thought as he looked back on his days in Sandover when all he had to do was skip rocks. "Fine then, I except your challenge!" He smiled then pulled a rock about the same size from the dirt below.

"Ladies first....." Sake smiled then started to laugh a bit. This annoyed Jak, but he still took his turn. With a quick flick of his arm, the smooth rock was soaring across the top of the water. 1....2....3....4...5 skips before it sank into the mud.

Now it was Sake's turn. She flung the rock out as hard as possible, making her arm a certain way as not to send the rock into the mud right off. 1....2....3....4...5...6!!! Only 1 more skip than Jak, and she won! "Looks like I get to use the mech!!" Sake jumped into it excitedly and immediately found the switch to turn it on. It rose to life as lights and meters began lighting up. The joystick on the inside looked very similar to a PS2 Duelshock2 controller. This was going to be simple. She gripped the controls and plowed ahead, blasting through a rock wall with ease. She pressed a button and the bot thrust its fist forward, luckily hitting a Metal Head that was trying to sneak up on her.

"Well, here I go...." Jak whipped out his blaster and followed close behind Sake to offer her cover fire. He knew she was going to need it because the mech was extremely slow, but powerful, none the less.

Sake piloted the Titan Suit like she had been in the thing her entire life. "This is way too easy!!!" She shouted as she brought down a rather large Metal Head Grunt that was waiting for her around a corner. She jumped up onto a platform and followed it until she came to a small ledge.

Jak shot another grunt as it leapt onto the suite and It died in an instant. Nothing works better than a well placed shot to the back of the head. Ahead of Sake he noticed a Metal Head Grunt Gunner. With their long range weapons, they could take out the mech in a few powerful shots. He aimed for it's head and fired. Its skull shattered, killing the creature instantly.

"Thanks!" Sake yelled. She pressed another button, making the robot's fist burst through a rock wall behind the dead Gunner.

She continued on, breaking down a wall here and there knocking down pillars to make bridges until she reached the hut.

Jak followed close behind and walked inside the hut. A large green seed floated down to them and Samoa called them over the comm. unit. Log Noggin told them about how he had been nurturing the life seed from the Great Tree, and how they needed to take it to Onion who would prepared it for Young Samoa.

Dexter began to think. If they brought Samoa the seed now, then they helped him become the Sage he is today, and HE NEVER THANKED THEM?!?!?!?!

Samoa' reply to this was a simple, 'thank you,' followed by a 'get this place cleaned up!' Dexter growled and mouthed Samoa' words. he had heard the same thing over and over in Sand over.

Sake laughed to herself. "So are we going to leave?" She rested a hand on Jak's shoulder and looked at him.

"Yeah, in a moment....." he sighed, remembering all of the moments he had shared with Daxter in this very hut. Playing tricks on Samoa, playing around with his Green Eco harvester, the works. Many memories rushed into his head. "I miss Sandover...."

Dexter also missed his childhood home. He missed skinny dipping in the shallow waters behind the sand bar where the lurker sharks couldn't get them. He missed hanging out with Jak on bright sunny afternoons. He missed every single second of it.

"I'm ready....." A heavy sigh escaped the blondes lips as he put the large seed under his arm. "Lets go...."

"You sure?" Sake grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "I cant really imagine how much it must hurt....."

"Ill be fine, c'mon Dax...." Jak waved his hand by is side urging the small Ottsel to take his place on his shoulder.

Daxter didn't move, but instead looked at the old warp gate. it was the very gate which used to take them to Geyser Rock for training. he thought about the many other things he and Jak did together as kids.

"You okay?" Sake knelt down to Daxter's level.

The small guy nodded, but said nothing. She picked him up and carried him out. he was amazingly silent the entire way back to the city. His sorrowful mood melted away though when they entered Onin's hut.

Pecker watched as Onin prepared the seed and licked his lips. "Bird seed....."

"Watch it feather Breath!" Daxter growled, staring at the feathered monkey like creature before him.

"Listen Tiny Tail! I was leading my hundredth flock south before you had fur one between your legs, but I doubt your fur means anything...." pecker revolted, balling his wing into a fist.

'Well, at least I'm not some over stuffed over yappin' dusty mouth piece for the worlds OLDEST professional!" Daxter moved about and stuck his tongue out. "Jak says 'have a nice day!' Jak says ' I cant think on my own!' Jak says 'Go BITE YOURSELF!'"

"That's it!" Pecker yelled, who was now obviously very pissed. The two began to fight, but were stopped by a very pissed Jak.

"Your lucky I'm FAMISHED...." Pecker whispered as he poked Daxter's chest fur. The Ottsel glared at him then looked up at the seed, which was hovering mere inches form an open flame.

"The life seed is ready...." The colorful bird watched the seed float back into Jak's hands.

Jak, Daxter and Sake left the hut and headed for Haven Forest. it was a very cold night, perhaps the coldest yet. Sake shivered then cuddled next to Jak while walking. Daxter was actually cold as well and stood shivering on the blonde's shoulder. Jak didn't even seem to feel the cold nipping at his red cheeks. he cradled the seed under one arm, and pulled Sake close with the other. "We need to get out of this cold....." Jak noted as he pointed to a small house upon entry to the Bizarre. They entered and found out it was fully furnished. It looked as if no one had even lived there for months. On a small couch was two blankets. Both were thick, so Jak and Sake wrapped up to keep warm. In order to keep warm, they needed to huddle together. Even in the house they could see their breath.

Jak pulled Sake close and rested his chin on her head. He let Daxter cradle up in his arm and the small Ottsel immediately fell asleep. The trio had to stay in the house until it became warmer.

cruddy ending, I know..... -dodges flying objects including knives and forks- well, I'm sorry for the late update!


	27. Immanent Death

Id like to thank everyone for their gracious support. And id like to thank one writer in particular: Happy Jak. If you are reading this, than you actually achieved your goal; trying to get me to think.

I took a few of your tips into consideration and have been practicing. I have read a few of your works, and I love them. you are indeed an excellent writer. Your skills have become my inspiration, and i will use them to teach myself to become a better writer. Over the next few months, I will be re writing many of the chapters to make them better, and finally give the fic its "description" that HJ was nagging me about.

I also would like to apologize for the way i acted to you, HJ. I was being self centered, well.... because this is actually the first fic I've ever posted on an international sight. I've written others, but they sucked badly. I have read many of the fics on this sight, and I have thoroughly enjoyed them.

Once again, I'd like to give my thanks to all of those who have helped me through this dilemma: my reviewers, my friends and my family. Special thanks to Happy Jak for slapping me in the face to see that i was being big headed. Some of you may think that HJ should be the one apologizing, but i need to. The only reason my life is a hell is because I've made it that way.

At this very moment, i am trying to repair broken friendships and retie the bonds of my self and my family.

Thank you again, everyone, sincerely. KGBP

The bright orange and green suns of the world rose over the walls of Haven, spraying a wide array of color out over its many buildings. Several bright rays flooded into a window and over a certain blonde's face, waking him. He groaned and tried to sit up, but stopped when he noticed someone next to him. He nudged her with an elbow before yawning loudly.

"Sake....." he whispered, trying to wake her from her slumber. Next to her, a small orange figure shifted in his sleep.

"What....?" Sake groaned before rolling over, not wanting to get out of bed.

"We need to go, we've got a job to do......." His ocean blue eyes scanned the sea foam colored seed on the small broken table meticulously.

"Just a little longer, Jak, please......" She whispered and cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his shirt.

"5 more minutes...." he joked, stoking her hair before he looked down at the little ball of orange fur. "Hey, Dax...wake up...." With one finger, he scratched Daxter on the top of his head, waking him from his peaceful sleep.

"Is it morning already?" He said with his face buried into Sake's back.

"Yep...." The blonde renegade replied, moving Sake, which made her finally get out of bed. Then he picked Daxter up and set him on the table next to the Life Seed. "Morning you two...."

Sake yawned loudly then rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the bright light which flooded into the room. Finally, her eyes were open and she was awake. "Morning..." She moaned while putting on her boots which she took off prior to sleep the night before.

Jak's small comm. unit buzzed to life and he answered it. Through it came Samos' scratchy voice. "Jak, I'm in the forest now, please bring the Life Seed to me immediately..." Log Noggin' hung up and Jak groaned.

"Might as well do it while the day is young....." Sake used a small broken mirror on the room's east wall to fix her bed head, but failed. It was still unruly and out of control, which made Jak laugh a little.

"I REALLY hate that guy....." Daxter chirped, hopping onto Jak's shoulder then jumping off to look at the seed, which sat idly on the old table.

"You aren't the only one......" Jak sighed heavily and put his armor on. He was not really in the mood to do ANYTHING that day, except relax and maybe have a drink or two at the Hip Hog but noooooo……., he had to do a mission.

It was a comfortably warm morning and the citizens were out enjoying every minute of it. Jak and Sake emerged from the house, ready for whatever they had to do. Sake knew very well what was going to happen, but it didn't matter. It seemed as if the two, when together, could take anything that the Baron or Metal Heads threw at them.

After a short and uneventful trip through the agricultural section of the city, they were standing at the foot of the ramp to the beautiful Precursor Mountain Temple. They reached the exit and went to the warp gate to their right, traveling through it to the other end on a cliff about 100 feet up across a wide chasm.

Once at the top, they found a small Precursor platform, which took them to Haven Forest. That was where Samos was waiting for them.

Upon arrival to the Great Tree, they found good ole' Samos. As he thanked them and told them of the seed's power to make him a sage, a wave of Krimzon Guard Hover Guards homed in on their position. Samos begged them to protect him while he asked the plants vital questions about their future.

Jak and Sake did as directed and took their positions. Jak took patrol of the left side, while Sake took the right; both of their faces painted with a look of readiness and hatred.

KG's flooded out of several transports and swarmed the two, but they didn't stand a chance. Both fighters were well rounded and knew how to fight, unlike the KG's who were only trained how to aim and shoot their guns.

With all 6 waves of KG's annihilated, the three returned to Samos. The plants had given him a terrible vision. The Baron was planning to somehow crack open the Precursor Stone and release the untold energy inside.

"He wants to what?!" Jak yelled when Samos finally shut his yap.

"If he cracks that thing open, we can kiss our asses goodbye!" Daxter spat as he tried to hang on to Jak's shoulder. They all returned to the city and headed for Vin's place after receiving a call from him. Samos returned to the Hideout to give more missions to the other UG members.

((okay kiddies, here's some filling! I'm friggin' tired of writing out the missions, so ill make 'em sweet and simple, like pie. Mmmmmm....pie......lol))

Vin wanted them to destroy some eggs at the Strip Mine, which meant Hover board time!!! They literally flew through the job and destroyed the eggs by dropping a large crate on them. Their next mission was to destroy the Drill Platform Control Tower to temporarily stop the Baron's use of Eco to harm them. Jak got to pilot the powerful Titan Suit that time. After that little job, they were asked to shuttle 6 more Lurkers to their new homes.

Now it was the Class 1 Championship. Jak had been waiting for this day with his entire heart.

The blonde sat in his zoomer at the starting line, looking at Sake in the stands when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"I want more than just to win Eco Freak, I want you! and when your dead, I'll have Keira and Sake to do whatever I want to!" Erol hissed before readying himself for the big race.

Jak growled in anger, eco volts arching around him and his zoomer. They kissed the ground, dancing around as if suspended on strings.

The Baron addressed the group of racers, not even noticing Jak was one of them. He told them that if they, by some small chance, beat the Grand Champion, Erol, they would receive a month's supply of Eco. Jak could care less about the Eco, all he wanted was to get revenge on Erol and the Baron for everything they had done to Sake and he.

And they were off! Jak and Erol were head to head, fighting for the first place spot to prove who was a better racer. Erol pulled ahead by boosting, but that didn't deter Jak in the least. Instead, he drove even faster, catching up to him in a heartbeat.

Erol peered over at Jak, slamming into him and trying to throw him off of the N.Y.F.E. and to his death. That didn't work; instead, it made Jak even angrier, feuling his ambition to win.

The race continued on with Jak and Erol constantly struggling for the lead. Erol made one costly mistake though. He had the lead in his grasp when, in some strange twist of fate, another one of the racers passed him, blocking his route. Jak took this opportunity to pass him, and did. His zoomer came screaming across the finish line, followed by second, and in third, Erol, who pissed beyond anything.

The baron lowered down on a platform and addressed Jak as the winner. Jak turned to show his face and this infuriated him. Praxis ordered that Jak be killed on the spot, but the order was not carried out because of Erol.

"I win Jak!!!" He yelled driving straight towards the blonde on his zoomer.

Jak easily avoided Erol by swerving to the side. He was fortunate, but the month's Eco wasn't. Erol slammed into it, the Eco exploding on contact.

Large volts of Dark Eco arched around the race track and stadium as the dust cleared. Nothing was left in tack except Erol's racing mask.

"Sake, Run!" Jak yelled over the roaring of the crowd. He ran past the Baron's floating platform and climbed up to the stands while the KG's placed all over the stadium shot at him. Sake had her own problems to deal with: the KG's were trying to arrest her as well.

"Gat your friggin' hands off me you ass wipes!" She yelled, kicking a guard and shattering his nose. He screamed and fell back, holding his nose to stop the blood that now dripped onto the hard pavement.

"You bitch!" he yelled, taking out a small pistol and firing at her.

"Excuse me?!" She barked angrily. "You wanna' say that to my face?!" She kicked him in the chest this time, sending him into a wall.

"Sake, c'mon!" Jak grabbed her ram and dragged her away. Outside, he took a zoomer from a civi and rode as fast as possible. Because the Baron ordered their deaths, the entire KG force wouldn't stop chasing them until any one of them had the heads of the infamous Eco Freaks on silver plaques.

Jak pulled up to the Palace and climbed off, taking Sake with him. The Palace gate opened, allowing them access. Luckily, for them, there were no KG's with Purple clearance.

Sake breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she slunk down against a wall, breathing heavily, her chest heaving in pain.

"Awww, crap...." Jak groaned then hissed angrily, pain echoing from his deep voice.

"What?" Sake looked over and swallowed hard.

"I was shot...." he looked down at the back of his leg. The pant leg was dyed crimson red as blood poured from the small hole in his leg.

"Luckily its just Red Eco bullets.... so they will disappear in a while...." Sake noted as she examined the bullet wound in his leg.

"But they hurt like hell while they're in there!"

"Well, we've got a palace to explore... let's go..." Sake smiled as she wrapped the wound in another bandage she got when she raided the first aid cabinet at the UG hideout.

"Thanks, let's go!" Jak looked back and burst into a light jog for the elevator.

The trio rode the elevator to the top and went into the Throne Room, where the Baron usually sat to watch his city. He wasn't there.

Inside, they were ambushed by Ashlein, who was ready to kill them on the spot.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked the three while moving her gun in between them.

"Back where we started, huh?" Jak asked, smiling lightly at the joke.

The red head didn't think it was time to joke though. "All this time you three have been trying to undermine our war with the Metal Heads!" Ashlein yelled, becoming completely irrational. "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

"Ashlein, your father is planning something terrible!" Jak yelled.

This made Ashelin mad, making her jam the business end of her gun into his chin, fingering the trigger. "My father can stop the Metal Heads by himself..." She wanted to believe her own words, but she knew they weren't true.

Sake was ready to tear Ashlein limb from limb for being the biggest pain in the ass on the face of the planet. '_We can kill her, no?_' her inner demon asked. 'No… it will mess up the storyline…..' Sake replied, dismissing any further comments from the beast.

Jak slapped the gun away, wanting to keep his life. He tried to reason with her, but the older elf was beyond that now. "Your father is trying to crack open the Precursor Stone, if he does this, the blast would kill all of us! Don't you understand?!" His eyebrows lowered in anger as he spoke.

Ashlein re-holstered her gun and sighed. Daxter peered up at her and looked ready to murder her.

"Yeah, not hard now, is it?" he asked, smiling a bit. "Even I can figure this on out…" he crossed his arms in front of his furry chest.

Wanting the actual truth, the red headed elf removed her comm. unit from her pouch and spoke into it. "Vin, come in…." Her words were labored a bit, like she was scared of something.

"WHAT?! I've got my hands FULL right now!!!" came a shaky voice belonging to Vin.

"Do you know a lot about the Precursor Stone?" She asked.

"Sure…." He sighed. (I'm not even going to try this one….) "What you need?"

"What would happen it the Stone were, say, 'violently cracked open'?"

"Great, as If I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night! Now you give me one more thing to worry about! Thank you very much!" He screamed, almost sounding sick to his stomach. "According to my calculations, a runaway Eco serge could theoretically destroy everything!"

"Everything?!" Ashlein repeated, raising her voice a bit.

"Every-single-thing!" Vin replied in a shaky voice. "Now if you don't mind…. I'm going to go throw up now, bye-bye!" Vin hung up abruptly to go puke.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Right now, my father is meeting Krew at a Secret Weapons' Factory; this is my highest level Security Pass….. It will get you in, but it won't get you back out…." She slipped a small black security pass in Jak's hands and walked away.

"So… where do we go?" Jak asked as he looked back at Sake.

"Follow me… the Palace is on Lockdown right now, so we have to take the long way out….." She sighed heavily and walked over to a rather oddly made spot in a wall to her left. If a person looked carefully enough, they could tell that the large cement brick closest to the ground was the wrong color and looked as if it would move when pushed. "Here…" She signaled for Jak to come. "Help me push…." She knelt down and started to push on it.

Jak did the same, and with the combined effort from both him and Sake, the stone began to slip in and slide into the wall behind another brick.

"Convenient…" Jak smiled. "You first…"

"How do you do it….?" Daxter asked, half enthused, half not. Jak hadn't even told him about Sake's past.

Sake crawled inside of the small space. There was just barely enough space for her to even crawl. At the end, she slipped down into a small passage way and fell to the ground. Jak landed on top of her. He smiled, almost wanting to take advantage of the moment if it had not been for Daxter.

"Cut it out you two!!!" he screamed, glaring angrily at the two young lovers. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were in love!" He growled and walked away by a few steps.

Jak smiled and grabbed Sake, kissing her for a moment before finally standing up. Luckily Daxter hadn't seen his little stunt.

"Let's go…." The blonde offered his hand for Sake and helped her up so they could continue on through the palace.

Their first obstacle was two poles they had to swing on to cross the small chasm below them. Jak was first to go and reached the top. He whipped out his blaster and offered cover fire for Sake from the KG's as she crossed the poles.

She jumped to the first rod and looked down, swallowing hard. "I-can do this….." Her voice cracked as she tried to force the words out.

"Sake, c'mon!" Daxter called.

She moved her legs forward and back, trying to build up momentum for the next swing, but before she was able to make the jump, a Red Eco bullet hit her hands, making them slip from the cold steel rod.

Jak looked down and nearly fell himself as he reached for Sake, who was rapidly falling.

(CLIFFIE! W00t!))


	28. Je t'aime, manque malade vous

If you hate sad stuff, turn away now! this chapter is very romanctic, and if you cry just reading it, then try writing it! TT enjoy!

"Jak, Help me!" Sake called out, trying to reach for him as she fell.

She was slipping further and further away from him, screaming the entire way down. Then without any warning at all, she stopped, as is suspended in mid air by strings. She moaned in pain as she sat up.

"Sake, don't---move!" Jak yelled as he looked down at her. She had landed on a thick pane of glass and it slowly started to crack. The closest strong object was one of the supports, but it was nearly 30 feet away, and if she moved, the glass would break, sending her to a painful death.

She stared back up at him, not knowing what to do. She looked back down at the glass panel that was slowly cracking under her weight. A small piece of glass slipped out and fell to the ground below. The cracks continued to spread like a spider web, covering the entire window pane.

Jak, without any warning, jumped and landed on one of the cat walks in between two windows. It was only about 2 feet in width, and one wrong move and he would die as well. "I'm coming!" He got down on his knees and reached as far as possible for her. Take my hand!!"

Sake tried to reach, but she was too scared, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. When she finally found her courage, she reached out as far as possible. The glass cracked even more; a few more pieces slipping out and falling. "I can't reach you!" She screamed, her hand mere inches from his.

"Fire!!!" called out a voice. An elite Krimzon guard above, who had been watching, raised his gun to shoulder level and fired, shattering the glass completely.

The lovers' hands had barely touched, when in an instant, they were feet apart as Sake slipped through the broken glass beneath her. "Jaaaaaaak!!!!!" Feet grew into yards as she fell farther and farther away from the blonde, who was completely helpless as he watched her fall.

"NOOOO!!!!" Jak tried to reach out to her once more, but it was too late, she too far away, and steadily falling faster and faster.

He felt an intense anger weld up in him like nothing he had ever felt. A tear of sadness and rage combined formed in the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. He cried out in anguish as tears cascaded down his now tear streaked face. Dark Eco crackled around him in a storm of fury as the transformation began.

His deep ocean blue eyes clouded over with a veil of relentless black while his short, choppy fingernails grew in length and darkened. He cried out again, this time calling her name. His hair faded from a yellow green to a lifeless, unruly grew mess. Horns topped the fake crown of hair like gems. His fair skin dulled in color to a purplish grey pale as death. His screams of a broken heart echoed through the palace, rocking the very foundation as he stood up.

With ungodly speed, he was back up on the platform and slaying the Krimzon Guards in a matter of seconds. Even more tears of rage, anger, and sadness flowed from his eyes, dripping into the pools of blood left behind from his kills.

His rampage continued on and on, never ceasing. Eco volts danced around him, killing any KG who got within a few feet of him. If they did manage to get near him, they would be meeting with his claws.

He cleared obstacles with the littlest of ease; jumping, climbing, killing, all of his abilities had increased greatly as so did his rage.

Soon, he began to calm down, tears still falling from his eyes. The woman he was going to marry someday was gone. Gone forever……taken by the one man who tortured him for two long, painful years. Baron Praxis. These two words echoed in his head and he screamed. "PRAAAAXIS!!!!" His call echoed again and out over the city. Many citizens stopped and looked up at the palace.

Every KG in that area had been slain, their lifeless or decapitated bodies still strewn about in pools of blood and tears. His anger faded and he looked down at his blood soaked hands. "Why?!" he called out. "She's gone……" he eyed his claws and balled up his fists, dropping to his knees in the process. He clenched his pale fists tightly as his own claws dug into his palms. Blood poured from the deep gashes he created as he stared at them.

Daxter had been surprisingly silent sitting atop his shoulder. He was either thinking, or just too sunned at Jak to say anything rude.

P.o.V. Change--- Daxter

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this and why I'm opening up to someone I barely know….. Well, I've kept it in too long and I need to tell someone before it kills me.

For some time, I've been watching Jak and Sake play around and kill stuff. I've seen them both change-into what ever those things are, but I don't hate them for that. They are still my friends, but with power… Hehe, not too funny right now, am I?

I cant recall any other times Jak this sad since the time he was told that his father died at sea. See, there was a man who took care of him when he was young. He was a great guy, really nice, or so I was told. He adopted Jak as soon as he appeared in that village.

How do I know this? Samos told me…. He asked me to keep it secret, so I did….. There were many days I wanted to tell Jak so bad, but I didn't.

Well, anyway, Jak's 'father' had left one day to do some fishing for the village with the other fisherman, Ollie, but he didn't return. Ollie told us that he slipped from the boat and was eaten alive by a lurker shark…

I remember Samos telling me how old Jak was. I think it was 5 or 6 when it happened. I didn't know him at the time, so I wouldn't know. We met when we were about 8 or 9…… I can't remember that too well either.

Jak never spoke, just smiled or frowned a certain way to tell me what he wanted to say. Soon, we could read each other like books. Because he was mute, I spoke for him.

Sorry, got off subject there….. Well, I can't really sympathize with Jak about Sake's death…. I didn't know her too well, so I couldn't really understand what he saw in her though. All I know, is that I've been seeing them smile a certain way at each other ever since that big Class 2 race…… It was only a few days ago. But, boy, time sure does fly when you hang around with those two….. Or one now rather…..

When Sake fell, I could only think of one thing: Jak being heartbroken. I saw him kiss her one night, but I didn't tell him.

I didn't want to see Jak in this condition, or make it worse, so I stayed silent. This was unusual for me, I'll have to admit, but I couldn't think of a single thing to say to improve the situation. I could tell that he felt strongly for Sake when he changed. I Felt the Eco hit my fur, but since I took a bath in the stuff, I got use to the burning feeling. He went totally loco, killing and screaming all at once. I had never seen him cry before until now. I looked at his hands and watched as he dug his claws into his hands and let them bleed.

Now we stood before the elevator to get back down to ground level, Jak was still crying buckets. I swallowed hard, still wracking my brain for some words of friendship, but none came to me. He started walking towards the elevator and got on, not even saying a single thing. He changed back into his regular self, still crying over her death. We rode to the bottom and got off.

I heard his communicator ring and he pulled it from his pocket.

Speaking through choked tears, I heard him say "W-who is it?"

A voice came through and I recognized it as Ashlein's voice. She agreed with Jak that what the Baron was doing was wrong. Then, loud and clear I heard her say, "What's wrong?"

Jak didn't answer, instead, he dropped the communicator and continued walking, not even taking a zoomer……..

I just wish there was something, anything, I could do to help him…….


	29. Aftermath: Wake of Destruction

if your wondering why i didnt make ashlein tell jak about the baron meeting krew, dont worry any longer! i have everything figured out! and if you find any typos, please ignore them. although i re read the chap like 6 times looking for them, i think i missed one or two, well enjoy! WARNING: they are out of character, badly!

Jak trudged back to the Hideout, tears still falling from his eyes. He wiped them away, but this didnt help. Sake, the girl he had spent his life with for the past 11 and a half months, was dead. She had slipped from his hands and fell. His heart still ached as the image of her death replayed over and over in his head.

"Jak-" Daxter began, still trying to come up with something sympathetic to say. Still, nothing came... He was torn, both at heart and at mind.

"Don't Dax...." Jak choked through more tears and once again tried to wipe them away. He went down the steps and found Torn at the bottom.

"What are you doing here? I-" he stopped and listened. He heard, crying? "Jak, what happened, where's Sake?" He turned around, folded his arms, and sat on the table.

"She's gone...." he said in a low voice as he slumped over, using a bed post to stand up.

"Gone?" Torn repeated, completely confuzed. His icey blue eyes watched Daxter jump off of Jak's shoulder and stand on the floor looking at his heartbroken friend.

"She's-dead....!!!" The renegade slammed his fist into a wall as he screamed, cracking it and making parts of the concrete and rock fall to the hard floor. The other 4 UG members in the room dropped what they were doing and turned to look at Jak.

"What the hell happened?!" Torn spat, staring down at the blonde, who was now slomped over holding himself. 'I should have never let those two stay together.... I should have broken them up when i had the chance!' Torn thought, watching Daxter as he rested a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"We-were at the Palace-She...she...." It was becoming harder and harder for Jak to speak through his tears. "Some KG's shot her, making her fall from the Palace....." he stood up and walked towards his room, trying to hide his feelings through complete iscolation. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"How did it happen?" Torn asked, looking down at the small ottsel. Daxter proceded to tell him everything. Ashlein walked in right at the end of his story.

Back in Jak's room, he was looking at himself in the mirror. "How could I have let it happen?!" He screamed and stood up, grabbing the mirror and throwing it across the room. It hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces. "Its all my fault!" He slumped over onto the bed and layed there, completly motionless. He shifted his gaze to a bright light in the pile of mirror shards. He sat up and lifted the light from the pile, examining it. It was a piece of the broken mirror. He stared for a moment, watching his own reflection cry. Then, the face of _it_ appeared, replacing his own reflection. It had been crying as well, but it was tears of blood that fell from it's fathomless eyes.

'The Baron is going to pay......' It hissed, it's voice sounding sympathetic for the first time. 'He will pay for what he did to _her...._' The demon scowled, its eyebrows lowering in anger as it spoke.

"Why do _you_ care?" Jak growled as he stared at the demon in the piece of broken mirror. "All you you care about is killing......"

'Wrong!' it screamed. 'I am a part of you...I feel everything you feel. Hate, anger, regret, pity, happiness, and even love.....' It frowned as it stared back at Jak.

"You dont feel anything....." Jak replied. He opened his hand, letting the shard drop to the ground. It shattered, sparkling in the light from the moon that poured in from his window. Just for a moment, he thought he saw Sake standing next to him, but as soon as he turned to see if it was her, he saw nothing. Nothing but a black coat hanging on his door swaying in the wind from his open window.

The demon became silent once again and blocked out the outside world. '_He thinks I feel nothing...... then he's wrong....._' it said to itself as it sat in a 'corner' and stayed silent, thinking about the day's event.

The blonde layed down, sobbing lightly while the others spoke outside.

"Torn, my father is meeting Krew at a weapon's factory in half an hour, and we need to stop him from blowing open that stone...." Ashlein sighed heavily as she sat on one of the beds. "Where's Jak, I need to speak to him...."

Daxter perked up slightly at his friend's name. "Sorry....... that won't happen...." His usually high voice was low, and he sounded as if he was about to cry.

"What do you mean?!" she snapped.

"Something-happened...." Daxter looked down at his paws.

"What?" Ashlein stared blankly down at Daxter, her voice lowering a few octives to match his.

"Sake's-----dead....." The small Ottsel looked up at her, his eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears. "I've never seen Jak this way....." Finally, Daxter gave way. This caught Torn completly off guard.

"Dead?! How in the hell did that happen?! I just spoke to you, Jak and her about two hours ago!!!"

"She died-while we were trying to secape from the Palace.... She fell....." Daxter continued to cry.

Ashlein frowned. "I'll go try to speak to him....." She stood up and walked towards the closed door marked "Jak" in Precursor writing. With one knucle, she lightly rapped on the wooden door. "Jak?" she called.

"Go to hell...." Came a choked voice from inside.

"I want to talk...."

"I said go to hell...."

"Jak, open the door, it's urgent...." She rested her hand on her hip and leaned to one side as she waited for a reply. Nothing came, but she heard movement inside.

Soon the door opened to reveal Jak, his tear streaked face level with hers. "What the hell do you want?" he hissed in a low voice.

"It's about the Baron..." She breathed in deep and held her breathe for a moment.

Jak tensed up at the name. It rang through his head again, echoing louder and louder. "What about him?"

"In about half an hour, he's meeting with Krew at a Secret Weapons' Factory.... We can catch him there....your the best man for the job...."

Jak sighed, his hand dropping from the door's brass handle. "Move..." He growled. Eco began to arch around him in another violent storm. He pushed Ashlein aside and towards the exit to the Hideout.

"Jak, where you going?" Daxter asked as he looked up at his friend.

"To take care of some unfinished buisness...." he replied, picking up Daxter and resting him on his armored shoulder.

The underground members watched him leave, all staring in disbelief.


	30. Welcomed with Open Arms

-bows for forgiveness- SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! i kinda got REALLY into Roleplaying............... -long silence- i also started playing RaC3...... not as fun as Jak 3, but ill live..... this chappy seems kinda short to me.... but i think its worth it! the ending will keep me from being killed!

Before long, Jak was the large red Air Train which he used often to go places. He handed his keycard to the waiting guard and he scanned it. "Okay, go..." he said, comfirming that Jak was granted access to the Weapon's Factory. He climbed on and took a seat on one of the benches, holding on to it's edge for support.

"Why?" Jak whispered as he stared down at his hands. The cuts from his claws had sealed closed and the bleeding stopped long ago.

"Dunno....." Daxter whispered as he watched Jak.

"If it weren't for the Baron's Krimzon Guards, she'd still be here......" He clenched his hands tightly together at the mere mention of Praxis' name.

"I miss her too big guy..." The small ottsel sat down on Jak's shoulder pad armor and fiddled with a few hairs on the tip of his tail.

The two remained silent the rest of the way there whole they rode in the Train. The ride seemed to last forever.Finally, then entire ship shook a bit as it landed on the Ait Pad. The drophatch opened and Jak stepped out. He made a quick right and headed for the Weapons' Factory, which was perched atop some small cliffs. With sure feet, he was up them in no time and sliding his Security Pass through the reader.

"Welcome, Ashlein." came the feminen robotic voice that was used for the city's intercom system. After all, the security pass was Ashelin's... The double doors slid into their slots in the walls, allowing access. As soon as Jak stepped through, they closed shut tight.

His eyes scanned his surroundings. Everywhere, barrels of Dark Eco lay set about in small pyramids. Stacks of barrels lined the walls of the small room. To his front was a large elevator. He climbed on and it started moving down. The machine stopped after dropping down to another level and Jak climbed off of it, examining his area in the process. There were even more barrels of Dark Eco in this room.

"Where would Krew be?" he asked himself. Daxter shrugged.

"This place stinks!" he yelled. He peered through a door and noticed a faint green blow then pointed to it. Jak looked out and saw it was a large pool of what looked to be green radioactive waste.

"That's why..." he said, pointing to the ooze. He scanned the area and noticed several guards standing around talking. One turned his head and noticed Jak and Daxter.

"We've got an intruder! Fire!" The KG brought his gun to his shoulder and fired on jak, striking him in the right shoulder.

The blonde screamed and fell to his knees, clutching the wound. Blodd poured from it, staing his already dirty blue tunic a pungent brown color as the red mixed with the blue. He hissed in pain as he tried to fire back, but it hurt like hell to even move his shoulder.

The guards fired even more rounds, but missed him as he came bounding down the conveyor belt, gun blazing. Somehow or other, he managed to miss three of the waiting guards.

One of them, dressed in yellow, knocked the gun from Jak's hand then nailed him in the stomach with the but of his gun, sending him into a wall. Using his gun like a staff, the guard lifted Jak up by his chin, cutting his air supply off.

The renegade gasped for air while gripping the edge of the gun with his hands. He was so far up off of the ground, his feet werent even touching. "Let----me---go..." he gasped for air again as his eyes darted around. Anxiety had begun to take effect, making him jumpy.

"The imfamous Eco Freak...... dying by suffocation!!!" One of the other guards in red armor laughed, aiming his gun straight between Jak's eyesas he fingered the trigger. He smiled evilly.

"Kill him...." ordered the one holding Jak up with his gun.

The other two guards in red armor raised their guns, but were knocked away. They let out a bloodcurdling scream as they fell into the radioactive ooze, their bodies being eaten alive by its acidic touch.

The guard in yellow was also knocked away, screaming in pain as something entered his back and came out of his stomach. Blood splattered all over the wall and ground.

Jak fell to the ground, holding his neck and gasping for air. He coughed several times before looking up to see a figure in red standing before him, their beady black eyes staring down at him. The figure reached out with one bloody clawed hand and helped him up.

"S-Sake?" Jak gasped, his eyes lighting up with joy. He cleared his throat heavily.

"Who did you think it was?" she smiled as her body reverted back to its normal state.

"Sake, your alive!" Daxter smiled happily, looking her over. She was no longer wearing the same torn, old and tattered black shirt she wore before, now she wore a red speghetti strap shirt that buttoned in the front. It looked more like a mini trench coat then anything. She also no longer wore long black cargo pants, she wore a leather short skirt that stopped a little above her knee. On her feet were a large pair of black leather boots. "Damn, whered you get the new digs?!" he asked, smiling with delight at her.

"How did you survive the-" Jak asked, but she stopped him by placing her lips on his own, kissing him passionatly.

Daxter was on Jak's shoulder, sticking his toungue out like he was about to toss his cookies.

"Thats a long story...." Sake pulled away, sighed, and looked at Jak, glad to be with him. "I'll tell you later, right now, we've got to get to the Baron!" She went to a wall opposite a large barrier of lightning and disabled it with the press of a button.

Jak watched her, still wondering how in the world someone could survive a fall like that. "Lets go!" He smiled and picked up his gun that the guard knocked away from him earlier then reloaded it. "You ready?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be...." she replied, cocking her own guns, which werent morph guns. They were modified 454 magnums with laser pointers for accuracy. Both were branded with "Kiss this" along the side.

"Why the change?" He asked, pointing out her change in atire and weaponry.

"Got tire of the old stuff, besides, I asked Torn if I could use them..." She walked ahead and started firing at the guards that patrolled beyond the security barrier.

Her rounds entered their bodies, killing them instantly. Jak gawked, but was brought back to reality by Daxter, who was very annoyed.

(sorry for the cut off, i just got tired of typing tonight.... well, hope you enjoyed this!)


	31. Drawing to an End

HA! an UPDATE!!!! w00t! well, if theres typos, please dont nag me about em. 1: my pc somehow doesnt have M. Word.... and 2: i was typing this fast and reading over it fast... plus i hadnt finished my homework....

Sake's weapon upgrade greatly increased the number of KG's the two took out. With Jak's fine tuned sniping skills, and Sake's killer accuracy, the two made a deadly pair. Daxter had a new found liking for the improved Sake. He was enjoying the hell out of him self as he rode atop Jak's broad shoulder, all the while spouting random comments about Sake or a KG. They were mostly about Sake though.

Jak also enjoyed himself. Not because he was killing KG's, but it was the fact that he was with her again. Even his darker side seemed relieved to have Sake around again. '_We are together again.....' _It said to itself as it looked through Jak's eyes at the beautiful Sake.

The fight lead on through the entire complx. After about 3 ambushes, they were in the last sector of the building, killing a few more straggler UB86's. The last UB86 blew up in a puff of smoke, dropping a keycard in the process. Jak picked it up and slid it through the keycard reader on the door to the elevetor which would take the three to the top. The double doors slid open to reveal a small elevator. Sake climbed on and stood in the middle because there were no walls or bars to hold on to. Jak got on and stood behind her. The elevator began moving very fast as Sake and Jak looked up. They could barely see the end of the elevator shaft.

As the elevator sped up, it bucked a bit. Sake lost her balance and fall bown on her stomach; Her face mere inches from the wall. Jak landed on top of her, giving her this sheepish grin.

"Would you two stop?!" Daxter yelled.

Jak sighed and rolled over before standing up. He helped Sake up just as they reached the top. He was becoming _extremely_ tired of Daxter's constant interruptions, and wanted to put an end to them. Daxter was his friend though. He would never harm him, even if his life depended on it. He would just humiliate him to no end.

At the top, Krew greeted them, giving Jak a new gun upgrade. However, he only gave it to him as a bribe to make them promise they never saw the large bomb sitting at the top of the tower. Who COULDNT notice it?!

Jak gladly took it and equipped in a moments notice, but he didnt except Krew's 'generous' offer. This really pissed Krew off, sending him into 'fat man combat mode'.

Jelly Roll began the fight with a few clones of his that were made from a kind of eco plasma that was almost as dangerous as Dark Eco itself. The clones swarmed Jak and Sake, but were easily dispatched with a well placed shot from a scatter. Sake took out her fair share with her duel 454 casulls(im changing them to casulls from Hellsing cause they rock! 3), using them like a professional. The last clone of the first wave fell from the tower and hit a rock platform below. It splattered everywhere, melting the rock a bit before the last bit of plasma faded. Krew had become increasingly angered as he charged in for an attack. He fired a few of his own shots at Jak, grazing his shoulder. Jak took out his peace maker and fired at Krew while Sake provided coverfire.

The fat man flew back out over the edge of thge tower as the electricity passed through his fatty body and floated around, letting his second wave of clones do his dirty work. The only difference was that they were a bit larger and a little faster than the last ones. They died all the same despite that. With the second wave gone, Krew floated in for another close combat. It met with the same end and Krew sicked his 3rd wave of clones on Jak, Daxter, and Sake. The third wave was exactly the same as the last. They were also equally as easy to take out.

Krew was really pissed now so he came in for onw last hand to hand fight, but was hit by a third and final shot from Jak's peacemaker. He spun around in mid air and and dropped to the platform, slumped over in a pile of fat. He grimaced in pain as he reached out for a small gem that slipped from his pocket but Daxter grabbed it before he could lay a single slimey finger on it.

"Is it too late to give our notice?" Jak asked in a monotone voice and took the gem from Daxter then slipped it into his pouch.

"Yeah, we quit!" Daxter quipped angrily.

Sake raised a gun to Krew's forehead and was about to pull the trigger when a large explosion rocked the tower.

"Haha! Ive already sold you all out!" Krew laughed evilly before going into a caughing fit.

"Lets get out of here!" Ashlein pulled up to the edge of the tower, allowing Jak, Daxter, and Sake just enough time to jump in before a large piece of metal came crashing down onto the platform, causing the bomb to explode. The shockwave caught the tail end of the hellcat, tossing it about as it passed over them. Jak was nearly thrown from it if it hadnt been for Sake's strong arm.

They soon landed at the Port near one of the towers and Ashlein let them out of the zoomer. "I'll take the gem to Keira, you find that other item..." With that, she flew off towards Keira's garage.

"Where to now?" Jak asked with regret in his voice. He knew he wasnt going to like the answer.

Sake thought for a moment. It had been a while, well 3 years anyway, since she played the game so it took her a little while to remember.

"We have to go to the HipHog..." She smiled and took a zoomer of her own from a civi as they drove overhead. She had learned to drive with a little help from Jak of course. Jak got on behind her and held onto her waist as they sped towards the HipHog. Sake gave him the signal to jump off and he did, landing on the hard concrete before the Hog. Sake jumped off a few seconds after, allowing the still running zoomer to slam right into a Krimzon Guard. Both burst out in laughter as they entered the bar.

Tess, the perky blonde, greeted them with a sweet smile. "Sake, your alive!" She smiled and, uncharacteristically, hugged Sake. This suprised the black haired elf alot.

"Errr...... yeah.... right." Sake blinked blankly as she brushed off her red shirt. "Nice to see you too..."

"Jak, I saw Krew put something in this machine..." she gestered to a small machine next to them. "He looked really nervous."

"Well, whatever it was, he wont be needing it anymore..." Daxter jumped onto the ground and stood at the base of the machine.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked, confused.

"Well, lets just say, hes 'not all together' these days....." He replied. He looked up at the machine, smiling wide. "Step aside... let the game player do his stuff..." he smiled and picked up the red foam hammer. Jak put a coin into the machine and the game began.

Daxter was wild. He was hitting targets left and right. Eventually, he was going so fast, that he lost track of what color the metal heads were and he slammed right into a red one. A few volts of electricity passed through his body, burning a little bit of fur on his body, but he continued playing regardless. With the helpful points from a few gold ones he surpassed the previous highscore and won the game. A small Presursor orb popped out of the one of the many holes and floated in the air as it opened. Small skulls made of metal floated around a central core while it made odd clicking noises..

Tess took it into her hands as Daxter began to brag about his mad skills. He was interrupted though by a low growl behind him. His vision darted towards the door to see two large Metal Head Grunts staring him right in the eyes, both hissing angrily at the same time.

Jak reacted with his gun,quickly by shooting both, killing them in an instant.

"M-Metal Heads?! Where's Sig when you need him?!" Daxter screamed while he shook badly from fear.

"Sig? I think Krew sent him on one last mission to the Underport...." Tess replied in a confused tone. "He said something about unlocking some old doors."

"That's it! C'mon you two, lets go!" Jak turned to Daxter and Sake. Daxter gladly jumped up onto the blonde's shoulder but Sake didnt even budge.

"Jak-I.." her voice was low. Then, without any warning, she her knees buckled forawd and she collapsed to the hard floor, hitting with a dulled 'thud'.

Jak picked her up in a moment notice. He wasnt too alarmed because he noticed she was still breathing so he took her into the back room and layed her down on one of the spare beds in the makeshift apartment. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ill take the time map to Keira... you two get to the Underport!" Tes put the item in a small bag and exited the bar. Jak looked back at Sake before leaving as well.

Sake's vision blurred and she covered her eyes to sheild herself from the light of the rising sun. Next to her stood the man she now thought to be Mar. Oddly, he looked worried.

"The Metal heads have established a nest...." he said dully as he rested a worried hand on hers.

"Then, that means they have some kind of leader...." She replied. "We arent going to win this war, you know that....not until _he_ arrives."

"Yes, but my past form will.... I wonder how the future is going.." He whispered to no one in particular.

"He'll win.." Sake looked out over the city and noticed a large Metal head flying over the nearby ocean. It was incredibly large. "There's Kor...."

"Luckily, he doesnt know about the stone yet..." Mar stood up and left her alone. His past was screaming through his head.

"Time...... its funny...... how it repeats its self...." She whispered to the wind as it blew through her jet black hair. She removed a piece of pare from her pocket, then unfolded them to reveal two pictures. One was the cover of a very familiar game and the other was a small picture of a girl with blue eyes and jet black hair standing next to a young man with greenish blonde hair. On the boy's shoulder stood a small orange rat giving both of them bunny ears. They were all smiling happily.

She awoke to find a face above her own. It was the one and only Jak. "Hey..." she said just above a whisper.

"How do you feel?" he stroked her cheek with a finger before running his fingers through her hair.

"Better..." She smiled before sitting up. She felt weak, but she couild manage. "How long was I out?"

"About 12 hours..." Jak helped her out of the bed and towards the door. "Vin's-dead...." he told her.

"No...... then....that means-" She froze, her entire body seemed to stop all at once. 'No......I dont want to leave.....' She felt her heart sink like a rock. She loved Jak and didnt want to leave, but her pressence in the world had already changed everything. "I'm going home soon..."

Jak didnt hear her over Daxter's chattering but he kissed her regardless. "He asked me to go to the construction site in the Industrial area before I go to the nest though...."

Sake nodded as a reply. She smiled while looking at Jak. "Lets go..."

"You sure?" He noted her still tired appearence.

"Ill live......I've been through worse...." She brushed a strand of hair aside and pushed her guns into their holsters on her legs.

They left the Hip Hog and took a zoomer, driving throough the warzone to find the Construction Site that Vin spoke of. They soon found it after some searching.

At the bottom of a wooden ramp stood several Krimzon Guards and Baron Praxis, the ruler of Haven City. The, Kor dropped out of nowhere as Jak and Sake joined the group.

"Kor, what are you doing here?" Jak asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sure you know..... Deep down in your darkest nightmares..." his face twisted a bit as his voice deepened to a low growl. "Everything is going according to plan!" Then, without any warning, he threw aside his stick and jumped into the air as his body changed into that of the Metal head leader.

Daxter, of course, freaked out and screamed like a scared little girl. Sake stared at the beast as it spoke but didnt hear a single word. She saw the creature toss the baron aside like a rag doll, but didnt really care.

Jak watched as the feroucious beast flew away, all the while swearing that hed get the stone no matter what. Then, he ran to a pile of rubble to find the Baron's twisted, but still living body, entangled in the mess.

"Jak, you and Sake are the ultimate weapons.....and I made you......Any leader worth his salt-" he stopped and rolled over onto his back, flinching in painas he gasped for air. He pressed a small button on a remot and a second piercer bomb appeared from under a hatch. "Always has a backup plan......" Those were his last words as the last bit of life faded from his bleeding corpse......

"Lets go...." Jak walked towards the stone with Daxter on his shoulder.

"Do I have to?" he growled, looking up at the large bomb. "Fine.... Im going in.." he jumped into the hole in the top and began to pull wires, hoping to make the bomb let go of the Precursor Stone, and after some unneeded comments and several tense seconds, the bomb popped loose, falling into Jak's ready hands. The trio headed off towards the Port.

Sake still felt weak even though she had been awake for at least an hour and a half but they had to get the job over with before it was too late. Already, a massive storm was brewing in the skies of Haven as a brisk wind blew over it. There, across the water at the Port, was the Air Train to the final fight, Metal Kor.

god, i am SO close to the end! ive already got it typed up! (ive had it typed up since the second chapter......) ALSO, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. The Future is Now

GAWD! im SERIOUSLY overdue for an update! well, because of the style of writing i used for this one, its a TWO PARTER! and i PROMISE ill have the second part up in no time! i just wanna say SORRY for posting soo LATE!

There they stood. The Air Train sat before them, idoling. She stared at it, seeming to fade off into space. Memories of her past screamed through her head like she was seeing her life flash before her eyes. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the sky. A thick rain fell over the deadly silent city. There wasnt a single soul in sight, not even an attacking Metal Head... Her hair whipped about as a brisk wind blew through the city of Haven. She shivered, remembering the day she was brought into this hell. The vortex, the storm, the lightning... everything seemed crystal clear in her mind, well, at least clearer than before.

"Ready" She heard someone whisper to her over the roar of the rain as it smashed against the concrete ground. She didnt really reply, but nodded to tell whoever it was that she heard them. Water dripped from her body as she watched a rather large bolt of violet lightning streak through the clouds like the world was ending. Then another one came, followed by a very distinctive clap of thunder. It was dark, incredibly dark. The only light that penetrated the darkness was the flashes of light every few minutes or so, but even that was dimmed by the thick rain.

"Let's go..." She heard someone say again. Her veiw shifted to her left to find him staring at her. He, too, was soaked to the bone with water. She watched him swallow hard. She could see it in his eyes that he had overheard her chat with the soothsayer, Onin and learned that she wasnt meant to stay in Haven with him. He was heartbroken but didnt want to show it to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be sad.

He smiled when she smiled, then took her hand, carresing her cheek in the process. "Whatever happens today... " He paused, gazing into her seemingly glowing eyes that were clearly visible in the rain. "We will always be together..." His voice was barely audible over the loud thunder that boomed over head. He ignored it then leaned closer to her, pressing his lips to hers. They kissed passionatly in the rain for a moment before pulling away from each other.

A smile slowly played across her face once more. The rain streaked down her face, dripping from her hair and chin in buckets. There it was again, another loud clap of thunder roared through the sky, looming like a thick fog in the morning's breath.

Silence slowly surrounded them as the rain began to slow to a slight patter against the ground beneath them. The hissing wind slowed to a sudden stop while the world seemed to freeze all at once. She turned to the Air Train, feeling her heart sink like a rock in a stream. This was it, this was the end of her story. Soon, she would be home again, playing and hanging around with her friends that she had left behind those many years ago. How would they feel? Would they remember her? She thought about Brianna, the girl she had known since her 4th grade year of school. Did she even live close by anymore? Her thoughts were interrupted by another clap of loud thunder as a bright light illuminated the area. The light faded within seconds of its coming while she continued to think about her past.

He stood there, not minding the eternity of seconds that passed by ever so slowly, for he too was thinking. He thought back to Sandover, to Rock Villiage, and to all of the other places he had gone to in his youth. What ever happened to those places? He turned his veiw to his best friend, Dax as he called him, and smiled. Amazingly, the small orange motor mouth had been exceptionally quiet for his nature. Maybe he was thinking too... but he couldny really tell from the neutral expression painted onto his furry face.

"I'm ready." She stated slowly in a confident voice. Her eyes were fixed to the front, as if entranced by the storm's flow of energy that surrounded the three. She took a step forward, then another. Each step came quicker and faster than the last until she was practically face to face with the hover craft. He stepped up behind her right as the ramp dropped down for them to access it. He nodded then climbed aboard, wading her in as well. He took a seat while waiting for the craft to take to the sky.

"This is it..." She sighed heavily and layed down next to him, using his lap as a pillow. The small Ottsel climbed down from the blonde's shoulder then curled up into a small ball on her stomach, falling asleep in an instant. She soon came after, not sure how long the ride was going to be. The craft lifted from its idol position and started slowly towards Hell.

He smiled down on her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. She looked so peacful sleeping, so innocent. It reminded him of how she looked before she had been tortured with Dark Eco; the very chemical that now coursed through his veins as well, tainting his once pure soul.

'_She looks so happy..._' His darker side noted while taking minor control over his body to stroke her cheek. '_I wonder what she is dreaming about..._' For once, it sounded...happy...for the first time in months. 'Maybe the true Haven...' He smiled again, still stroking her tender cheek with one finger. '_Maybe...Maybe it's about us..._'

She shifted slightly, whispering a quiet name. She smiled to herself while she subconsiously wrapped a warming arm around Daxter, who layed shivering. His trembles slowed to an eventual stop while his leg twitched in his sleep.

"_I love you..._" whispered both sides of the renegade in unison as he kissed the tips of his fingers then touched them to her forehead. His world slowed to a stop once more, so he took his time to gaze upon her sleeping form.

The ride lasted longer than he had expected, but it gave him some time to think more. He watched her sleep most of the time, seeming to read her dream like a book by her faint whispers and facial expressions. He knew the dream had to be something about him, but he couldnt place what was going on. Soon, however, the craft touched down at the Nest, interrupting his own dream world.

"Sake..." he said quietly as he shook her shoulder a bit.

Her electric blue eyes slowly opened and looked towards him. "Yeah" Her voice was low and raspy.

"We're here..." He looked up and the drop hatch to the Air Train began to slowly open. Daxter, who still layed silent on her stomach, was awakened by a loud clap of thunder.

"Remind me to ask you two why I ever decided to go on this crazy adventure..." he sleepily rubbed his eyes before standing up and jumping onto his friend's shoulder armor.

"Because you would have been jealous..." joked the blonde as he poked the small ottsel on the chest.

She sat up, smiling at her friends' antics. Even with all the destruction and death, light still shined, revealing the joy that once flowed through her world like a river. "Let's end this..." her voice and attitude took on a darker tone. She was ready and nothing would deter her. She flopped one of the tails of her red shirt to the side and pulled a rather large silver gun from it's leather holster. It gleamed in the dim light that flooded in. her ears perked up to an odd sound.

Scratching...more scratching...Something-was waiting for them. With an unsure expression planted on her ficade, she slowly stepped out of the carrier, holding her gun in the air; finger on the trigger. He followed suite close behind, also taking on a 007 style pose.

Something looked in their direction and immediatly noticed them. With a horrible hiss, it lunged for the three beings with godlike speed. It beared its gleaming white teeth and raised its sythe claws to strike, but it met with a cruel fate as Eco charged bullets entered its fleshy corpse, killing it without hesitation.

"Nice..." The renegades exchanged sly smiles but not before having to kill even more of the strange, mantis type Metal Heads. The killing contiuned as the storm worsened. Each minute, the rain thickened until it was unbearable. The winds swirled in a gale around them, trying to knock the from their foot holds, but they refused to give up; at least not yet.

With gritted teeth, he planted one foot in the thick mud to brace himself for impact. The creature's large agile body slammed into his own. It hissed in pleasure as it felt its sythes enter warm flesh. He pulled the trigger, launching the creature back with tremendous force. It's already mangled form was skewered on a metal spike, killing it within seconds.

Near them, on a rather steep platfom stood their destination: Mar's gun. A distinctive ring caught the blonde's attention so he took out the only thing it could have been. He flipped the cover of his comm. unit open to reveal a name and number. It was Ashlein.

"Jak, are you there" She asked simply, not seeming to care about the dangerous situation he was in.

"Yes, what is it" he replied just as dully, seeming to have no contempt for what the red-head had to say.

"The Metal Heads have launched a full scale attack and I'm afraid we're not going to make it." She paused for a moment so he handed the small device to his friend, Daxter, who stared at it sadly. "With the sheild wall destroyed, it's only a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us... You should just go through the rift back to your own time Jak, and Sake, you should leave too...And get away from this horrible place..."

"I see your point...Let's go.." The small Ottsel jumped at the sound of another booming crack of thunder.

"No, this place is worth fighting for..." replied the blonde as he forced the bright green stone into a slot at the top of a small elevator. Soon, it began to transfer it's Eco energy, powering the machine. It revved to life before the small group.

"We'll hold out as long as we can... Farewell..." With that, the Krimzon Guard hung up, letting the renegades get on with their jobs.

"Precursor Stone, gun, nest..." he said to himself as he went over a list of things to do in his mind. When completed, he smiled.

"Light 'er up padre'" With a press of a button, the tip of the large gun began to spin rappidly and glow a faint green. Finally, once at its peak, a large beam of green energy sped towards the wall of the nest, destryoing it on impact. "That oughta wake 'em up"

"Let's go take care of buisness..." With a quick glance at her, he frowned.

"What! You mean go in there" The small ottsel crouched down and hung on with his ears laid back in fear. "R-Right behind ya..."

Nothing else was said as the trio rode the elevator back down to the bottom and climbed off. They still had a large portion of the nest ahead of them, and neither of the three felt like dyeing that day.

Low hisses and growls echoed over the rain and reached the trio's waiting ears. With godlike speed, several more of the mantis Metal Heads charged at the blonde, teeth beared and claws extended for the kill, but they were dispatched before they even had a chance to retalliate. Somehow, the fight was all too easy. The Metal heads had to be planning something...

And indeed, they had been... Through the rain, was a faint purple glow. Dark Eco. Pools of it lined a walkway. On that walkway marched a large, lumbering beast. The ground trembled with each delayed step as electricity passed between it and anything metal in the area. Then, as it turned, even more of the small mantis like creatures came into view. A flash of lightning eluminated their glowing yellow eyes as they hissed and growled.

"Ready" She asked, cocking her duel guns. He nodded while cocking his own. Then, with pride and valor, they rushed into the clash. Sparks flew as the two renegades collided with the onslaught of Metal heads. The outcome was obvious.

More death and killing followed as they pushed on towards their destination; the center of the nest. It was the very location where the Metal head Leader, Kor, was said to be waiting. The rain had long since let up to a light trickle, but it still didnt help matters much. The rain had suparsaturated the ground, making it difficult for them to walk upon. The entrie area was lit up as a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky. It struck a nearby tree, severing the largest limb like a hot knife through butter.

He thought about her again. He thought the past events, and the challenges ahead of him. What would become of the world once she left? he knew what would happen. His world would crumble. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her, to support her in everything she did, to hold her when things got rough.

There the beast was. its large mass dangled from the ceiling on thick strands of opaque yellow goo. Large fangs gleamed in the dim light of the glowing eggs. Sharp claws tipped each of the beasts fingers while large spikes hung below it, acting like legs. It smiled upon their entry as it coiled it's tail around something.


	33. Fate's Cruel Hand: The Final Frontier

Im not going to talk crap, so you call read!

The creature hissed upon their arrival. "Haaaa, finlly... you have decided to join us..." It turned its mass to face them head on. It eyed the three figures before it then noticed the bright green stone in the blonde's hand. "...and you brought the Precursor Stone..." It smiled even wider. Something glowing could be seen held in its grotesque tail, but it was difficult to make out. The creatured watched them with it's yellow eyes, taking in every aspect of their soaked and bloodied forms. "The boy will now play his final part" He began to laugh while unwinding his long tail from around his prize. Encased in a glowing orb was a small elven boy, looking no older then the tender age of 5.

"Not this time" The blonde hissed in reply. His heart was pounding as he clenched his fists tightly. His blood began to boil as his anger rose. The inner demon snarled angrily. '_How low can one go before they cross the line?_' It growled and made a threat. The blonde nodded in agreement to himself.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this..." He looked down upon the small sleeping child. "Such a part of you..." He grinned wickedly and showed his white fangs. "Don't you recognise him? The boy is YOU Jak"

He stared, afraid to ask the question. His gaze wandered to her and silently asked her for an explanation. She nodded towards the beast, urging him to continue listeing to the creature's tall tale. He didn't want to believe a single word of it, but he knew that deep down, every word, every syllable... was true.

"And this place...this is where you began" The beast hissed while trying to hold back a bellowing laugh. It smiled again and narrowed its yellow eyes.

His throat was incredibly dry and he felt the sting of Dark Eco as it crackled again and again through his veins. It burned like never before. He winced but made his voice work. "But how"

"You were hidden in the past with the hopes that you would gain the skills to face me today...but Onin was wrong... now that you have been tainted with Dark Eco, the stone will never open for you" The beast snarled again and stared at the renegades. He narrowed his gaze and fixed his eyes upon her slender form. Their eyes met and he smiled. 'Sakana, I have found you at last...' he thought. "But your younger self however still has the pure gift... He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity which sleps inside..." His long tail waved idly behind him. To his right swirled the vortex which carried Jak and Sake to this hell. The large Metal Head was the only thing that stood in between them and their destination, but he couldnt stop them even if he tried.

"This stone is a Precursor" inquired the blonde haired teen with a raised eyebrow while inspecting the glowing stone in his gloved hands.

"The LAST Precursor egg" roared the beast in a deeper, more angered voice than usual. He sounded quite annoyed. "Mar was clever...He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me..." He continued to watch them with his beady yellow eyes. "...and building the sheild and city to defend it..." he smiled to himself while waving his tail idly behind him once more. "It has been a long seige, but today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor life force" He began to bellow with laughter.

"I think you're forgetting one thing Melalo-maniac, WE'VE got the Precursor Stone" Chirped the annoyingly loud rat atop the hero's shoulder. Realizing he may have made a DIRE mistake, he crouched down and held onto his friend's shoulder.

"Not for long" A halo of pirple energy began to form around the creature's mouth as a low growl rose from its throat. "DIE" it hissed as it opened it's mouth wider and wider. It lunged forward, launching the charged energy forawd like a bullet. The wave slammed into the small embankment the teens were on, making it crumble like foil.

She looked down to see the Nest floor quickly approaching. Then, something sparked inside of her. Her blood serged like never before as her eyes began to cloud over with a relentless and emotionless black. It was happening, and every second of the toture was more than she could handle. She could tell the same thing was happening to someone else, but she was to paralyzed with pain to even figure out who, or what it was. She screamed in agony as the familiar sting of the Dark Eco engulfed her figure.

He, too, was suffering from this monsterous change. His fingernails lengthened as his golden-green hair dimmed to a starch grey. The pain, the overwhelming pain... how he wanted to escape from it. How he wanted to run forever to escape the daily torment that drove him out of his mind, but there would be no escaping. At least not now, not ever. With a burst of speed, he thrust one arm up and climbed out of the pile of rubble that trapped him. His pale face twisted into an angry snarl as his gaze fixed it's self upon its target. He roared and rushed headlong towards the beast, but something was happening. He felt like he was getting steadily weaker and weaker by the second. Then, all at once, everything faded. He could no longer feel the stinging, nor the burning that came with his horrific transformations.

"Die" it hissed again as something jumped from the backside of its tail. Eggs. Lots of them, and they were all steadily growing. Something moved inside them. Soon, the eggs hatched and the young Metal Heads began trying to swarm him once they were free of their hard casings. Their quick feet moved across the ground like lightning as they struck at him with their pointed tails.

She could hear painful screams, but she couldn't move. Her obsidian eyes burst open as her lips curled into a monsterous snarl. Something was holding her down, but she couldn't tell what. 'Get up!' a voice said. 'I SAID GET UP!' the voice sounded very angry as it continued to demand the impossible. 'If we don't he's going to die...' She roared angrily, bursting from the rubble in a flash of brilliant lightning. "_JAK!_" She called. When she got no response, she began to panic. Her darkened eyes darted around, soon finding why she recieved no reply. The large Metal Head leader had her lover clasped tightly in it's gigantic fist and was steadily choking him.

"Just try and save him" The creautre laughed as he squeezed even harder, making his victim cry out. "Just try" He continued taunting her as she stood stationary, but she had to take a stand. For him.

"_Put-him down..._" She glared up at the beast from under her silver bangs. She seemed to dissappear, but she was moving so fast, she could barely be seen. In an instant, she was slashing at the face of the large creature. It grabbed her by the leg and flung her into a nearby wall.

"Where was I" He looked back at the prey still encased in his claws. It sruggled to escape, but it was useless.

The sound of gunfire resounded through it's ears and it looked over. There she stood, the guns trembling in her clawed hands. She fired several more times, each bullet striking a different part of the creature. An extreme pain began to spread through it's bloddied body. It started at its forehead and filled into the very tips of its body.

"No-No-NOOO" It growled, gripping the empty hole on its forehead. His prey slipped from his claws.

She had been aiming for his skull gem! His gaze shot towards the ring, and in an attempt to flee, he spread his wings and took flight towards the swirling vortex. However, he could not make it through. Upon impact, electricity passed through his large body, causing it to explode. The severed head fell to the ground at the feet of the now awake child. His little blue eyes showed fear at first, but mellowed out when he realized the beast was dead.

Her eyes faded back to their innocent blue as her pale skin took on a tanned tone. She smiled and looked at her hands. The claws were gone but blood was left from striking at the Metal Head leader. She looked at Him, feeling her heart sink once more. Mere feet from her hovered the Rift Ring. She knew she had do go but she wanted to stay so bad. "Jak, I..." she began slowly as he neared her.

He pressed two fingers to her lips, shushing her. He simply smiled and leaned close, but he stopped and looked down at his younger self.

The small boy stood and eyed the large green stone and placed his small hand on the seal of the house of Mar that was carved into it's glowing surface. Immediatly, something happened. A tall, glowing figure emerged and adressed all four of them.

"Oh man, a Precursor..." the blonde said to himself, but he was stopped by the glowing entity that hovered mere feet away.

"It is finished...our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave ones... for the darkness within you is now balanced by a glorious light..." With its last words still rigning through the heros' ears, they watched in enligntenment as it faded into the swirling gateway. Another familiar voice soon entered their ears.

"Hey, Jak, It's keira" The small orange ball of fur pointed towards a large crowd floating in on two large balloons. Riding on that platform was Samos, young and old, Keira, and Brutter.

"Heyyyy" Keira cried out while jumping from the balloon lift. She eyed jak, then Sake and smiled. She knew now what they had felt towards each other. It was actually quite obvious really... "We haven't much time...I've set the coordinates back to our villiage."

"But we are home..." Jak replied simply as he wrapped his arm around Sake's waist. A small green man stared up at them. He looked a little bit annoyed at them, but continued on past them.

"Keira, I'm afraid your rift rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm..." He smiled down on the small boy who hugged Sake's leg. With wide smile, she picked him up. "He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." finished the green man as his eyes followed Sake's every movement. She set the small boy on the ground once again and he took off towards the Rift Rider.

"Wait a minute" Said ANOTHER small green haired and skinned man. He looked alot younger than his time twin. "It's you-I mean me... I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I" His older version nodded with a smile. "Aww Grub Roots... talk about being in the right place at the right place..." A heavy sigh escaped the younger version's already old lips as he hung his afro head between his shoulders.

"Hey kid..." Jak smirked a bit as he looked at his younger self. The small child looked very innocent. He didn't want to send the boy into the past because he would only go through the same events, but it had to be done, or time would faulter, and he might never be born. "You take care." He lifted the small mass onto the platform with the Rift Rider and poked his rounded stomach. "Oh, and trust me on this..." His voice lowered a few octives as he smiled faintly. "Stay away from ANY wumpbee nests on your 9th birthday, K" Little Jak nodded then ripped a small glowing medallian from the chain around his neck then handed it to his older self. Jak stared in awe at it then smiled while standing up. He winked then stepped back.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if" Keira began, her high voice taking on an unsure tone as she began to think. Samos interrupted her in mid thought however.

"It's perfect Keira. Its the very machine we found - or WILL find later." He rested a weary hand on the Rider's frame to support himself. He was getting too old for this kind of stuff...

"What? I just built this - after seeing the first one. It's based on what I remember from the" she was once again carelessly cut off by Daxter.

"Honey" he began with a sly smile. "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head." He smiled and furrowed his eye brows at her. She glared at him.

Jak took this time to think. How were things going to be once it was all over? He stared at her, vexed by her returned gaze. With a small smile, he neandered over to her side then stared into her eyes.

"I guess it's time I get going..." she smiled and absently rubbed her arm. She looked down at the soft mud below and drew a small picture with the tip of her worn boot. She didn't want to leave, but she knew well what must be done. She looked up at the Rift Ring as young Jak and Shadow climbed into the leather seats of the Rift Rider.

"I'll miss you..." He lifted her chin to be at eye level with her and smiled. This was it. Their last kiss before fate would tear them apart. He gently pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes, pulling her closer to increase the passion between them. She responded with the same passion then wrapped her arms around him, afraid that if she let go, he would be gone forever.

Keira looked on horrified. Sake was kissing HER Jak, but her look of disgust melted and was replaced with a look of happiness. 'Good luck...' she thought. Samos looked at her and chuckled to himself. Teen love...

"Sake, it's time..." he said simply while looking up at the teens as they parted. He thought it was cute to see Jak with someone, but he had to break up the moment, before it...transformed. She nodded.

Slowly, Jak slid his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a rather elegant bracelet made with a silver band and diamonds. He slid it onto Sake's slender wrist then kissed her again.

"I love you..." She smiled and began to step away from Jak, slowly inched towards the Rift Ring. She looked back to see young Samos and young Jak entering the Rift on the Rider. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she felt herself being lifted by the rings gravitaional pull. She hovered in mid air for a moment and reached out to Jak. She clasped his hand, but they slowly parted as she slipped full into the vortex.

That was it... she was gone..."_I love you...Sake...always and forever..._" The demon wiped away a small tear away from his eye...

-

I blinked a few times to make sure I was still alive, and thankfully, I was. But, I wasn't in any place familiar... and it smelled like... a hospital! Why in the hell- I froze. I WAS in a hospital! and I was hooked up to all sorts of odd machines and what not. I looked around and scanned the room for anything familiar. There were several other people in the room. Some were old, and some were younger than me. The odd thing was, is they looked like they were sleeping...deeply.

I slowly climbed off of the warm bed and put my feet on the cold floor. I shivered, but ignored it. I was wearing the oddest thing ever. A paper dress, you know, those THINGS the nurses give you at hospitals before a surgery? Yeah, one of those. Those things that show off your peachy white butt to the world. Well, I looked out a window and saw people running around like the world was ending. Something was missing. The funky clothes, the odd hairdoos, and THE EARS! I was home! I smiled to myself and looked out of the window again, glad that I was back in my world, or...was I dreaming? No, this felt too real to be dreaming! I had to be home!

I heard a door open and I watched as a woman dressed in a tacky white dress entered the room. On top of her head rested a Nurse's hat. She stared at me with wide eyes before dropping the tray of tools in her hand. She screamed like mad. I covered my ears, which were no longer long and pointed at the end. Oh god that hurt! SHUT THE HELL UP! She was acting like she had seen a damned ghost!

Then it hit me. A doctor rushed into the room; his ruby red face plastered with an ear-to-ear grin. "Your finally awake" he exclaimed. "Your mother will be enthrawled" he ran out of the room like his rear was on fire. I couldn't help but look stupid. I stared blankly in blatent disregard for the world around me. "My mother" I asked myself with a smile. I WAS home! I looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The door opened once again and an old haggered looking woman stepped in. It looked like death had warmed over YEARS ago because she had silver hair and a wrinkled face. Something about her seemd familiar though... Her smile, her sweet smile. "MOM" I cried while running to her. She awaited me with open arms. "Sake, your awake! Your finally awake..." her voice cracked a few times, but I didn't really care. The point was, was I was finally home. Oh how I missed the smell of that gawdy perfume she wore. We wrapped each other in our arms and hugged as the doctor smiled.

"You've been in a coma Sake..." She said quietly after we pulled apart. Coma? What coma? I wasn't in a coma, I was in Jak's world fighting evil and killing people. how could I have been in a coma"You've been gone for 3 years..." 3 years! That's how long I was in Jak's world! This is really freaky now... We hugged again and I smiled, just thankful that I was finally back to my own world...

She explained to me what happned that faithful day those three long years ago. That was the day I was pulled into Jak's world. She told me that she heard me call her name but she was busy trying to fix the power by tripping a few of the brakers in her bedroom. They shocked her, but she lived. Well, obviouisly... I guessed that when the brakers shocked her, that was when the wall of the demensions tore.

Anyway, on with her tale. She rushed to the Family Room once she got the power back on and found me out cold on the floor. The TV was trashed and my PS2 had exploded. Parts of it were imbedded in my body. My Jak 2 disk was in pieces. Parts of it was also imbedded in my body. She called the ambulance and they rushed me to the hospotal. After cleaning me up, they diagnosed that I was in a deep coma and they weren't sure how long it would be until I regained full conciousness. She also told me that my friend's still lived nearby and came to visint me almost every day. God I had some awsome friends...They were always there... The first friend I thought of was Brianna. Oh how I longed to see her smiling face again!

My mother and I hugged yet again, but something took me by suprise this time. As I draped my head over her shoulder, I looked at my wrist. On it was... Jak's bracelet! How could that have been! Then I felt an intense pain wash over my body. That voice... No... it wasn't true. Please, Mar, don't let it be true...

'_It's not over..._' Hissed that oily voice. It was still there, lurking in my mind. How could this be! I wasn't in his world anymore! I was no longer a hero of Haven! How could this have happened! my mind raced as I searched every nook and cranny for the answer. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't want to scare my mother any worse than I had already. Soon that voice faded, but I could still feel it lurking within the catacombs of my mind...

_What if. What if this had never happened? What if I had never been drawn into that hellish world? What if I had never met... him?_

_I wouldn't be this happy..._

-The End-

COMPLETE!

Id like to thank everyone for their humble reveiws. Ive been through alot with this fic, and im finally done. Id like to thank one reveiwer in particular. Happy Jak: I was an ass, and i apologize. I thank you very much for your generous advice. and everyone else, Thank you so much for your support in making this fanfiction a success. I would have never been able to finish it without your help and comments, as well as farfetched suggestions... hehe. well, I hope you enjoyed the ending! I wanted to cry! Also, this chapter holds the record for being the longest! over 3700 words!


End file.
